Ningyo Hime
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: No es una coincidencia, no es un falso amor. Todas las sonrisas que me regalaste tocaron mi corazón, me aliviaron la razón... InuxKag, SanxMir [AU] ¡Disculpen la tardanza!
1. Prologo

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Dos almas unidas por el destino. Dos mundos completamente diferentes. Una mujer que jamás un hombre imaginó encontrar… ella era libre y sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza, soledad… dolor… Ella tenía al mar hasta que lo conoció a él, y él, sólo la tenía a ella… Inuxkag.

**Ningyo Hime**

**Prólogo**

Los últimos rayos del sol bañaban el limpio azul cielo, causando un hermoso matiz que iba desde el azul claro hasta el rojizo. Las nubes blancas adquirían aquel hermoso tono anaranjado y el astro rey brillaba fuertemente, lanzando sus últimos rayos tan intensamente como aquel terrible día.

No muy lejos, el murmullo de las olas sonaban como una melancólica melodía y podía jurar que no sólo era una melodía, sino también un hermoso canto, un canto lleno de tristeza.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Odiaba esa sensación que le despertaba el sonido del mar. Había perdido lo más valioso que tenía por culpa de aquellas hermosas aguas tan claras como el cristal más puro, y a pesar de todo, aún se estremecía al escuchar su hermoso murmullo. Aún albergaba en su interior aquel hermoso sueño, aquel donde se le permitía ser feliz al lado de su familia y al lado de ella.

_Ella…_

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar el sonido de las olas que se resonaban en sus oídos cada vez con mayor fuerza, señal de que pronto llegaría al lugar de su destino.

Habían pasado seis largos años. Seis años de sufrimientos, dolor e inseguridad. Seis horribles años en los que día a día recordaba todo lo que había perdido y vivía aislado de todos, viviendo con su infinita soledad, su única compañera.

— Inuyasha¿seguro que es por aquí?— Una profunda voz le hizo abrir sus ojos y regresar a la realidad.

Bueno, había vivido en infinita soledad hasta que lo conoció a él. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el camino y a lo lejos pudo reconocer aquella hermosa mansión pintada de blanco, con amplios ventanales de cristal que permitían que la luz, tanto de la luna, como la del sol, se filtrara por ellos.

— Sí, estoy seguro Miroku— le dijo el muchacho desesperado. No debía haber vuelto. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al pasado. Lo sabía por aquella opresión en su pecho que no le permitía respirar.

— Y supongo que esa de allí es tu antigua casa— muchacho de ojos azules señaló con uno de sus dedos la mansión descuidada que se veía a lo lejos.

Inuyasha lo miró de reojo desde el asiento del copiloto. Efectivamente esa era su antigua casa.

— Así es Miroku— susurró mientras lo veía golpear el volante de su auto al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el reproductor de mismo auto.

— ¡Oh¡Es hermosa!— la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde el asiento de atrás—. Está un poco descuidada, pero con un poco de limpieza y tal vez si se pintara quedaría como el mismo día en que la dejaste.

Inuyasha ignoró el comentario de su compañera Sango, la novia de Miroku. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la gran mansión y no emitió respuesta alguna ante el comentario de ella.

— Sango, querida— Los ojos azules de Miroku se posaron en el retrovisor del auto para poder ver a su novia. Los ojos marrones de Sango se fijaron también en el retrovisor y ambos sonrieron—. Sólo hemos venido a dejar a Inuyasha. Partiremos mañana temprano.

— Estoy segura de que a Inuyasha no le molestaría si nos quedamos algunos días con él¿No es así Inuyasha?— Sango asomó su rostro entre los dos asientos de adelante, buscando la aprobación del chico.

Inuyasha suspiró. ¿Por qué demonios le había pedido de favor a Miroku que lo llevara a su casa? Cerró sus ojos resignado. Era la misma pregunta que se había estado formulando para sí mismo desde que esa mañana que salieron del departamento que compartían los tres y en todas era la misma pregunta. Si no le hubiese pedido ese favor, jamás regresaría a aquel lugar.

— ¡Feh! Sango pueden hacer lo que quieran— le respondió bajito, rogando que al día siguiente se marcharan antes de que sus ojos se abrieran después de haber intentado dormir.

— ¿Lo ves?— Sango apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Miroku mientras sus brazos rodeaban el asiento y se posaban en el pecho del conductor—. Inuyasha nos permitirá quedarnos unos días— le susurró la chica al oído antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Miroku.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco ante semejante acto de cariño. Odiaba cuando ambos se comportaban así. Odiaba todo lo referente al romanticismo, simplemente por el hecho de que el sabía perfectamente que al amor no existía.

— _¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?—_ Recordó la pregunta que Miroku le hizo aquel día que él y Sango se habían hecho novios.

— _El amor no existe—_ le había dicho él secamente frunciendo el ceño.

— _Algún día recordarás esas palabras…_

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces ahuyentando aquel recuerdo. ¡Y vaya que recordaba las palabras de Miroku! Día a día esa frase se repetía desde aquel día. El amor no existía, sólo era una estúpida excusa para tener a alguien a tu lado y dejar de estar solo.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar la corta distancia que los separaba de la mansión. Miroku dio la vuelta sobre la calle y el mar quedó a la vista de los tres.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la casa está frente al mar?— le reprochó Sango mirando por el espejo derecho de atrás.

— ¿Era relevante?— le rezongó Inuyasha mirando el camino de palmeras del lado izquierdo.

— ¡Claro que si!— chilló Sango emocionada—. Oh… es tan lindo.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido. Seis años atrás había pensado lo mismo de aquel espectáculo. Pero ahora no más. No estaba allí para ver el mar. Había regresado después de seis años para enfrentarse con el dolor, para enfrentarse con el día en que cumplió sus catorce años. El día en que sus padres y su hermano lo abandonaron y lo dejaron solo.

El auto negro aparcó en la entrada de la gran mansión. Miroku y Sango bajaron inmediatamente y caminaron hasta la entrada de esta.

Sango hizo una mueca al ver que las jardineras del patio de enfrente estaban llenas de hierba y el césped había crecido lo suficiente como para hacerse pasar por una pequeña selva. La puerta de madera presentaba humedad y los ventanales estaban llenos de polvo.

— ¡Vaya sí que necesita arreglarla!— exclamó Miroku frente a la puerta. Sango le tomó la mano y lo condujo hacia un ventanal de vidrio para mirar el interior de la mansión.

Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento para salir del auto y subir un camino de escalones rodeado por césped demasiado alto. Recordó que justo allí crecían los ramilletes de nardos blancos que florecían con frecuencia y ante los cuidados de su madre. Y ahora, al parecer aquellos se habían perdido entre el inmenso pasto creciente.

Al llegar hacia la entrada de la mansión, buscó la antigua maceta en forma de rana en la que siempre escondían un juego de llaves de repuesto. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron entre la hierba de la jardinera derecha y palpó en busca de la figura. Hizo una mueca al tocar un insecto que se encontraba en la cabeza de la figura verde y al instante éste salió volando.

Inuyasha levantó la figura y allí encontró las llaves. Con mucho cuidado sacó su mano del montón de hierba y apretó en su mano el juego de llaves. Posó su mirada en ella y buscó la de la entrada. Su mano temblando se dirigió hacia el picaporte y con lentitud deslizó la llave por el cerrojo.

Sin embargo, no dio la vuelta a la llave, sino que la soltó, dejando las llaves pegadas y ambas manos se apoyaron en la puerta. Apoyó su frente en ella mientras respiraba con dificultad. Aún no estaba listo. Se lo decía el temblor de su cuerpo ante la idea de que al abrir esa puerta vería a su madre parada frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Miroku y Sango le llamaban para que fuera a ver el interior de la habitación que al parecer era el gran salón. Y no fue hasta que Miroku apoyó su mano en su hombro que logró aspirar el aire puro de ese lugar y llenar con él sus pulmones.

— ¿Estás bien?— Miroku soltó su hombro y apoyó su mano en la cerradura. Inuyasha asintió mientras suspiraba y posaba su mano en la nuca y la otra la adentraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Con mucha delicadeza Miroku le dio vuelta a la llave, no una, sino dos veces. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar un pequeño "clic". Miroku sacó las llaves del cerrojo y empujó la puerta con sutileza.

Un largo chillido se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría e Inuyasha se sintió mareado al contemplar el pasillo solitario. Sin la calidez del que una vez había existido y sin su madre allí arreglando el ramo de flores que su padre le había enviado desde su oficina sobre la mesita.

Miroku se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso a Inuyasha. Este miró a Miroku con desesperación y Miroku le dio una sonrisa de apoyo. Inuyasha respiró hondo y entró vacilante por el pasillo.

— ¿Soy yo o tengo la sensación de que Inuyasha casi te suplicó que no le permitieras entrar con esa mirada?— le preguntó Sango mientras miraba a Inuyasha dar la vuelta hacia la derecha, justo donde el pasillo terminaba.

Miroku la miró por el rabillo del ojo y su mano buscó la de la chica. Dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos dio un apretón a la mano de Sango.

— Creo que no eres tú— le susurró girándose a ella— Yo también lo sentí, pero ya es hora de que enfrente el pasado— dijo seriamente.

— Ha sufrido mucho ¿verdad?— preguntó Sango apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Miroku. Miroku le rodeó la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo.

— Si, ha sufrido mucho más que cualquiera, incluso más que tú y yo— le dijo apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza.

Sango cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. "Mucho más que ella misma" pensó apretando los ojos. Sintió celos de su propio novio en ese momento, ella nunca había logrado que Inuyasha le contara acerca de su pasado, incluso a veces pensaba que Inuyasha sólo la soportaba.

Y se sentía mal. Se sentía que su pecho se oprimía cuando Inuyasha la ignoraba. Porque a pesar de que Inuyasha y ella viviesen en el mismo departamento y aunque eran amigos, nunca había logrado llegar a su corazón y convertirse en alguien de confianza. Para ella, Inuyasha y Miroku eran su única familia, y así como ambos eran indispensables para ella, también quería que ella fuera indispensable para ambos.

Miroku le dio un beso en la frente y ella subió su rostro hasta que pudo ver a Miroku a los ojos. Miroku recorrió su rostro con sus dedos y al llegar a sus ojos limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de ellos.

— Dale tiempo— le dijo él antes de bajar su rostro y posar un beso en los labios de la castaña.

Sango correspondió el beso y apretó con fuerza a Miroku a su cuerpo. Miroku por el contrario deslizó perezosamente sus manos por su espalda y comenzó a peinar las hebras castañas de Sango, consolándola.

-.-.-

Recorrió el gran salón lleno de muebles que por el momento se encontraban cubiertos por mantas blancas. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en un pequeño bar cuya barra estaba cubierta por polvo, al igual que las copas de cristal.

Sonrió un instante al recordar a su padre practicando sus habilidades de "bartender". En aquella ocasión habían terminado todas las copas rotas en el piso y su padre limpiándolo esperando a que su madre no se diera cuenta.

Cosa que su madre noto inmediatamente al entrar al salón. Todas las copas que habían sido regalo de aniversario por parte de la abuela no estaban en su lugar.

Al final su padre había terminado confesándolo todo cuando ella encontró algunos cristales en el piso.

Cerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca. Había tantos recuerdos en esa casa. Buenos y malos, pero al fin de cuentas más buenos. Sus padres habían vivido allí desde su boda y tanto él como su hermano mayor no habían conocido otro lugar al que llamar hogar.

Con un nudo en la garganta tomó las mantas que mantenían a los sofás y a las sillas ocultos y protegidos del polvo y las quitó de ellos. Una nube de polvo se formó en la habitación e Inuyasha tosió. Corrió hacia el ventanal y tras destrabar el seguro lo abrió.

Una brisa fresca llegó hasta su rostro y le obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Por primera vez, desde la muerte de su familia dejó de estar alerta y se encerró en su pequeño mundo, donde solo existía él, sus padres y su hermano.

Escuchó las olas golpear la costa y el sonido esa vez no le hizo sentir melancolía, soledad y el anhelo de tener a su familia aún completa, sino que esta vez le relajó. Ahora entendía la razón del porqué le gustaba tanto el mar cuando aún era un niño.

— ¡Vaya!— expresó Miroku entrando al salón—. Sí que hay polvo— dijo mientras con su mano hacía movimientos para ahuyentar la nube de polvo—. Es increíble que siendo un maldito chiquillo con una gran fortuna tengas tu casa así.

Inuyasha gruñó ante el inesperado comentario de su amigo, pero tal vez él tuviera razón. Después de todo la fortuna de su padre había pasado a sus manos automáticamente cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y él ni siquiera había destinado un poco de ella para el mantenimiento de su casa.

— ¿Qué hace Sango?— preguntó al verla por el ventanal abriendo la cajuela del auto y sacando una gran maleta.

— Ehh, verás— Miroku se acercó a él y se apoyó en el umbral del ventanal mientras sus manos se adentraban en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Sango pensó que tal vez tu nos permitirías quedarnos unos días contigo.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo y después posó la mirada en la castaña que subía las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una gran maleta.

— Yo le dije que no, pero estaba tan ilusionada que creo que ni me escuchó e hizo las maletas para quedarnos— dijo Miroku sonriendo—. ¿No te moleta verdad?

— Supongo que un poco de compañía por un par de días no me vendría mal— dijo Inuyasha mirando a Sango intentando cargar la maleta—. ¡Así me ayudará a limpiar la casa¡¿No es así Sango!— le gritó a la chica de ojos marrón.

— ¡Oh¡Si, Inuyasha!— dijo ella emocionada—. ¡Me encanta hacer limpieza!— gritó ella desde las escaleras.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver la alegría de su compañera de piso y después miró a Miroku quien lo veía un poco molesto.

— ¡Ohh! No me digas que tenías otros planes— le dijo burlonamente a Miroku.

Miroku estrechó sus ojos y lo miró desafiante. La verdad era que si tenía otros planes. Quería el piso para que él y Sango pasaran al siguiente paso. Y la verdad era que allí con Inuyasha ese siguiente paso se quedaría esperando por unos cuantos días más.

— ¡Chicos!— gritó Sango desde la entrada del salón— ¿Por qué no subimos a ver en que estado se encuentran las habitaciones?— le preguntó mientras soltaba la gran maleta.

Inuyasha no contestó la pregunta y caminó hasta ella. Le rodeó con su brazo los hombros a Sango y la llevó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

— Sango, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué no mejor permanecen aquí por el resto de las vacaciones?— le preguntaba sonriendo ante la forma de echar abajo los planes de miroku.

— Me temo que eso será imposible, Inuyasha— le rezongó Miroku subiendo tras ellos.

— ¿Pero por qué?— preguntó Inuyasha inocentemente— Estoy seguro de que Sango quiere pasar las vacaciones en cualquier lugar que no sea el departamento.

— Ya he dicho que no— dijo firmemente Miroku. Inuyasha no iba a frustrar sus planes— Sólo pasaremos un par de días aquí mientras te ayudamos a arreglar la casa.

— ¿Tú que dices Sango?— Inuyasha miró a Sango y ella bajó su rostro.

— Yo me quiero quedar, pero Miroku es mi novio y si él se quiere ir, entonces me tendré que ir con él.

Miroku sonrió y fijó sus ojos en el trasero de si novia. Inuyasha giró un poco su cabeza y notó al sonriente Miroku con su rostro lleno de lujuria.

— Oh, Sango pero yo soy tu amigo— le dijo él—. Además si tu quieres puedes quedarte conmigo. Si Miroku se quiere ir, que se vaya y ya— Inuyasha volvió a voltear y esta vez Miroku lo veía serio.

— ¿En serio Inuyasha?— Sango le abrazó por su cintura— Muchas gracias— Sango le soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar algunos escalones y lanzarse a los brazos de Miroku.

Miroku la estrechó en sus brazos y miró a Inuyasha desafiante. Inuyasha le correspondió con la misma mirada y después sonrió. Había echado a perder los planes depravados de Miroku con la pequeña Sango.

-.-.-

— Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró hacia la entrada de su habitación y se encontró a Sango allí parada con su pijama puesta. Le sonrió. La pequeña Sango. A ella le quería como si fuera su hermana menor aunque se portara frío con ella.

— Buenas noches, Sango. Que duermas bien— le dijo él. Ella le sonrió y cuando estaba apunto de salir…— Gracias.

Sango se detuvo y asomó su cabeza por la pequeña abertura de la puerta mientras lo veía sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó ella. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha le agradecía algo.

— Gracias por haberme ayudado a limpiar las recamaras— le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo— Y por la cena.

Sango sonrió y asintió. Su cabeza desapareció de la abertura, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió un poco más y Sango se deslizó por allí. Caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal donde Inuyasha se encontraba sentado.

Inuyasha la observó caminar a él vacilante. Cuando ella llegó frente a él, ella abrió su boca pero después la volvió a cerrar.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— le preguntó él al verla moverse con nerviosismo.

— Si yo… este— balbuceó ella. Inuyasha asintió y sus ojos dorados se posaron en los marrones de ella—. Solo quería decirte que yo también soy tu amiga y que cuando necesites hablar y el tonto de Miroku no esté o sean cosas que desees platicar con una chica, yo estaré allí para ti— le dijo al fin.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro. Eso ya lo sabía era solo que Sango había sufrido tanto que no deseaba acongojarla con sus problemas también.

— Ten por seguro que lo haré— le dijo Inuyasha.

Sango soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó más a Inuyasha. Sus labios tocaron la fría mejilla del ojidorado y después le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias, Inuyasha— le susurró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Inuyasha posó su vista en la arena de la costa. La marea había crecido a comparación de aquella tarde. Los rayos de la luna le bañaban sutilmente haciendo brillar sus ojos dorados y su cabello tan negro como la noche.

Sus ojos buscaron el reflejo de la luna en el mar danzante de aquella noche y suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba de regreso en casa, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado y a superar su resentimiento por el mar.

Ese día cumplía sus veinte años y su pecho sintió oprimirse como en todos los cumpleaños que pasaba solo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, pidiendo, deseando que los recuerdos de aquel día no llegasen a su mente y se apoderasen de su ser llenándolo de miedo.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, odiaba llorar y anhelar tener la familia que solía tener.

_Odiaba estar solo_.

El viento golpeó su rostro con una brisa cálida, tanto como una caricia. Una caricia que se posó en sus labios y le hizo recordar aquel dulce sabor en su primer beso.

_Kagome…_

Cerró sus ojos al recordar aquellos ojos castaños que brillaban cada vez que lo veían. Recordó su cabello negro sobre sus hombros y recordó el aroma a sal que este despedía.

— ¿Dónde estás, Kagome?— susurró él manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Sólo una vez había visto a esa niña alegre y había quedado enamorado de ella en esa única ocasión. Añorando el dulce sabor de sus labios abrió sus ojos y estos destellaron fríamente.

Se dijo así mismo que esa niña no existía. Era sólo una ilusión que le mantenía protegido. Ella era solo la excusa para no entregar su corazón. Para no perder lo único que le quedaba.

Aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente que ese corazón, a pesar de estar roto, ya no le pertenecía porque se lo había entregado a aquella hermosa ilusión, la de aquella niña que le había salvado justamente hacía seis años.

-.-.-

La luna brillaba con intensidad sobre el mar, matizándola con el mismo color plateado que la luna poseía. Las olas golpeaban la arena con sutileza, mientras murmuraban un secreto, el cual llegó hasta los oídos de aquella mujer de ojos castaños que se escondía en las aguas cristalinas.

Cerró sus ojos escuchando el murmullo y sonrió. Su boca se abrió mientras sus ojos se posaban en el ventanal donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

Una risa tonta salió de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron como cuando era una niña, como aquel día en que lo conoció.

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta…_

_-Mis lágrimas se derraman sin ninguna razón...-_

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar la dulce voz llena de melancolía, tristeza y dolor. Una voz que parecía conocida, lejanamente conocida.

_Furi tsudzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_-La tristeza va cayendo, se convierte en nieve blanca y pura-_

_Zutto sora wo miageteta_

_-Tú siempre estás mirando el cielo-_

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se ladeó hacia el jardín en busca de la voz. Recorrió con su mirada cada rincón pero no halló nada, hasta que un fuerte brillo llamó su atención. Centró su vista en el mar y notó la silueta de una mujer, sus ojos se estrecharon intentando ver mejor, pero el fuerte resplandor que salía de al parecer las piernas de aquella mujer no le dejaba. Una vez que el destello cesó, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a una joven de piel blanca como la nieve con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y un estremecimiento recorrió a ambos cuerpos. Él la miró desconcertado y ella le miró con ternura. La chica cerró sus ojos y se giró hacia el infinito mar. Comenzó a cantar de nuevo, primero en un susurró y después lo suficientemente alto como para que Inuyasha pudiese escuchar lo que esta decía.

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara…_

_-Si alcanzara mi deseo ahora, antes de que mi cuerpo desaparezca-_

Inuyasha negó con su cabeza mientras el temor de que ella se alejara lo invadía por completo. Era ella, la chica que le había salvado de morir en los brazos del mar. Su única razón para vivir, porque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía perfectamente que era ella, la esperanza de volver a verla lo que le mantenía aún entre los vivos.

Decirle que permaneciera a su lado. Ese era su más grande sueño, el único que guardaba secretamente en el corazón. Pedirle, rogarle que le salvara de nuevo, esta vez no del mar, sino de su soledad.

Sus ojos miraron desesperados a la chica alejarse y su cuerpo sintió escalofríos al notar que el agua poco a poco cubría aquel cuerpo.

-.-.-

Sintió la cálida arena tocar sus pies y cómo poco a poco esa calidez desaparecía con forme caminaba adentrándose en el agua. Una expresión de satisfacción y felicidad se adueñó de su cuerpo, arrancándole una sonrisa. Cerró sus ojos y siguió sumergiéndose hasta perderse en el mar.

El agua se apoderó de cada uno de sus poros, la sintió abrazarlo y oprimir su pecho como aquella vez. Un suave roce en su mejilla le hizo abrir sus parpados y sus orbes dorados pudieron enfocarla a ella.

Sus cabellos negros bailaban al compás de las ondas y su piel se teñía del tono del mar bañado por los rayos de la luna. Miró sus ojos, justo como aquella vez y volvieron a dejarlo sin aliento debido a su infinita ternura. Sus labios rosas le pedían a gritos ser besados y una hermosa sonrisa se formaba con ellos. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una túnica blanca, que debido al agua parecía transparente, pareciendo que estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él.

La chica se aproximó a él y sus manos acariciaron el pecho de Inuyasha. Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos y se sonreían. Las mismas manos dejaron el pecho y se deslizaron hasta la espalda, recorriéndola de arriba abajo hasta que, a la altura de los omoplatos, se detuvieron y entonces apretó su cuerpo al de él, acomodando su mejilla en el pecho de Inuyasha para sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde se quedaron dando ligeras caricias en círculos a la piel desnuda de aquella parte. Algunos momentos después, apartó el rostro de la chica de su pecho y sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de ella mientras sus miradas se volvían a encontrar.

Ella le sonrió y posó una de sus finas y pequeñas manos sobre una de él. Con lentitud, y sin dejar de sonreírle, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Bajó su mano, llevándose consigo la de él y se viró para comenzar a caminar hacia la orilla.

Inuyasha la miró por la espalda, su espalda delgada, su estrecha cintura y sus anchas caderas, además de que la chica poseía largas y torneadas piernas. Sintió que ella le apretaba su mano y volvió su mirada hacia ella.

Ella lo miró y volvió a sonreírle mientras caminaba hacia la superficie. Sin dejar de verle a los ojos, Inuyasha le siguió como hipnotizado, mientras contemplaba los ojos castaños de ella.

El agua del mar solo cubría hasta la cintura de Inuyasha y un poco más arriba de la de ella cuando él la estrechó en sus brazos, apretándola a su cuerpo desde la cintura, tan fuertemente que ella sintió perder el aliento.

La chica mantenía su rostro escondido en el pecho de él mientras las manos de él acariciaban su cabello como si fuera un bebe. Sus esbeltas manos llegaron hasta el rostro de ella y lo levantaron para que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y ella entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el aliento de él rozar sus labios. Él acarició la nariz de ella con la suya con suavidad. Una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de ella y la otra tomó la barbilla de ella para acercara más a él.

Él chico suspiró y llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera con mucha más fuerza.

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete…_

_-Abrázame fuerte una vez más...-_

Escuchó la suave voz cantarle y no pudo resistirse más. Unió sus labios a los de ella con un dulce roce. Una leve caricia que conllevó a una descarga eléctrica que recorrió a ambos cuerpos.

Era igual que aquella vez, aquellos suaves y dulces labios le daban tímidas caricias. Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella y ella en respuesta suspiró. Él aprovechó ese momento para deslizar la lengua hasta la cavidad de ella, profundizando el beso.

Eran suaves roces, llenos de promesas, era un beso que profesaba una promesa, la promesa de permanecer juntos, uno al lado del otro, para amarse y sobrellevar lo que viniese.

Algunos minutos después, sus labios se separaron de los de ella. Inuyasha observó el rostro sonrojado de ella y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Ella con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus parpados, y aquello hermosos ojos castaños iluminaron los suyos y a su corazón.

El la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y ella le abrazó el cuello con fuerza. Sus miradas se buscaron de nuevo y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.

— Regresaste— susurró ella acariciando su mejilla. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

— Regrese por ti— le susurró él al oído.

Ella se apretó a su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha.

"_Ima mo aishite iru"_

_-Incluso ahora, te amo…-_

— Inuyasha— susurró cerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro al de él.

— _Kagome…_

_**Continuará….**_

**--------------**

**He regresado, y ahora con mi propia historia.**

**Mmm, me ha gustado como me quedó, solo que ¡joder¡Soy una maldita romántica empedernida!**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado tanto como me agradó a mí este prólogo, y espero sus reviews para los tomatazos, las críticas y opiniones ¿va?**

**Que estén bien.**

**Besos, se despide…**

**Akai Inazuma.**

**Notita: no se que tanto tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo pero, intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Ahhh cierto, si encuentrar errorcitos, fue culpa de fanfiction, ultimamente esta enfermito.**


	2. Cruel Moon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no me pertenecen, Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko-Sama.

**Ningyo Hime**

**Capítulo I**

**- Cruel Moon -**

La luz de la luna iluminaba la gran habitación digna de una princesa. Su pálida mano tocaba el reflejo de su mejilla en el gran espejo sobre el tocador de coral. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza se veían con insistencia ¿aún había esperanza para ella?

— Princesa Kagome— la voz de una pequeña se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación.

La chica no contestó al llamado de la pequeña niña que entró a la habitación, simplemente siguió mirando su rostro por el espejo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el reflejo de su cara.

La niña se aproximó hasta la gran cama hecha del mismo material que el tocador y de todas las demás cosas de la habitación, con mucho cuidado separó las mantas de ella, y preparó la mullida cama para que Kagome se acostara en ella.

— ¿Por qué todos me abandonan, Rin?

La pequeña se paralizó frente a la cama al escuchar el susurro de la joven que aún observaba su rostro por el espejo. Agachó su cabeza y diminutas lágrimas escocieron sus ojos. Kagome entonces la miró por el espejo y la pequeña sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Ladeó su cabeza intentando esconder la pena que sentía por su princesa y fijó sus ojos castaños en la ventana de la habitación. Desde esa posición podía mirar la pequeña luna que se teñía de rojo, el mismo tono que adquirió desde que él apareció. Sus piernas se movieron con serenidad y caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal.

Su mano se posó sobre su pecho cubierto por aquella pequeña túnica rosa que le cubría y sus dedos tomaron la suave tela, comenzando a rozarla con nerviosismo.

— No sé por qué dice eso, princesa— le dijo la niña mirando la luna mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a fluir—. Usted no está sola, me tiene a mí.

Kagome dejó de ver la figura y sus ojos regresaron a su reflejo. No había brillo en ellos, tampoco esperanza. Estaba encerrada en su habitación, privada de su libertad, alejada de todo cuanto amaba. Las lágrimas se asomaron por aquellos ojos castaños y con lentitud bajaron en forma de gruesas gotas.

Al escuchar un sollozo ahogado, la pequeña Rin se giró con rapidez. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras miraba a su princesa llorar. Su rostro se escondía entre sus brazos mientras ella permanecía sentada sobre el banquito del tocador y su cuerpo hipaba tratando de contener el llanto.

— No llore, por favor— susurró Rin caminando hacia Kagome. Apoyó su pequeña mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a peinar el largo cabello azabache—. Me parte el alma verla así.

Kagome levantó su rostro y se volvió a ver por el espejo. Algunos segundos después ladeó su rostro lo suficiente como para ver a la niña a su lado y alzó su mano para tocar la mejilla mojada de la pequeña.

— Mi pequeña Rin— le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la niña— No llores por mí— le dijo apoyando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Rin.

La pequeña negó con su cabeza mientras posaba su pequeña mano sobre la de Kagome y las lágrimas volvieron a nacer.

— Estaré bien, Rin— le tranquilizó Kagome esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin observó el gesto de Kagome y sintió que su corazón se hacía trizas. Su querida princesa se estaba marchitando poco a poco; un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo saber a Rin que era hora de salir de la habitación.

Kagome al escuchar el golpe, miró enseguida hacia la puerta tratando de contener el miedo que sentía. Cuando sintió que Rin tomaba su mano y poco a poco la retiraba de su mejilla, volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña.

Rin soltó algunas lágrimas más al ver el rostro lleno de miedo de Kagome y antes de que Kagome mirara sus lágrimas, Rin bajó su rostro para que su flequillo escondiera sus ojos llorosos. No deseaba hacerla sufrir más.

— Tengo que irme— dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ella.

Kagome la miró aproximarse a la puerta de su habitación.

— Rin-chan— le llamó extendiendo su mano hacia el cuerpo de la pequeña que tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Rin paró mientras giraba la perilla.

— ¿Necesita algo más, princesa?— preguntó la chica conteniendo los sollozos.

— ¿Volverás mañana?— preguntó la pelinegra tomando con nerviosismo la túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo.

— S-si— susurró la pequeña mientras abría la puerta.

Kagome la miró salir de la habitación Ladeó su rostro hacia el espejo de nuevo y fijó su vista en su pálido rostro. Sus manos volvieron a tocar el reflejo de su cara y angustiada observó cada una de sus facciones.

_¿Dónde estaba el brillo de sus ojos?_

_¿Dónde estaba el color de su piel?_

_¿Dónde estaban sus sonrisas?_

Soltó un sollozo mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza sobre el espejo. Sus parpados se cerraron fuertemente y el dolor le desgarró el alma. Extrañaba todo cuanto tenía, extrañaba el mar, sus amigos, a sus padres. Sus ojos se fijaron en su regazo, mirando atentamente el par de piernas que se escondían bajo su ropa.

¿Dónde estaba la pequeña y dulce Kagome?

Se levantó del banquito y tambaleante caminó hacia la cama. Aún no lograba controlar sus piernas totalmente. Todavía no se acostumbraba a no tener su aleta y nadar bajo el agua.

Con cuidado se sentó en la mullida cama. Se arrastró por ella hasta que su espalda se apoyó en el respaldo de esta y abrazó sus rodillas apoyando su mentón en ellas. Su mirada vacía, cansada ya de llorar, miró la rojiza luna en el que ellos llamaban cielo.

— Inuyasha…— susurró recordando al joven de ojos dorados de que se había enamorado.

-.-.-.-

Rin se detuvo fuera de la puerta, cansada de evitar las lágrimas, recorrió su rostro con una de sus manos y ahogó un sollozo con ella. Miró sobre su hombro de nuevo hacia la puerta y después dirigió su mirada al frente.

— Perdóname, one-chan…

-.-.-.-

Sus manos sostenían una copa de cristal cortado con un poco de vino dentro de ella. Veía fijamente a la mujer de cabello negro recogido en un pequeño tocado que caminaba hacia él. Sus ojos púrpuras escrutaron a la joven y está se detuvo al ver la seriedad de su amo.

— Señor¿en qué puedo servirle?— dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre. Alzó su mirada tras terminar la reverencia hacia los ojos del hombre y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar la lasciva con que él la veía.

— Kagura… — ella tembló al escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquel hombre despreciable— deseo que me informes acerca de la princesa.

Kagura bajó su mirada hacia el suelo y suspiró aliviada. Había temido que aquel hombre le pidiera que acudiera esa noche a sus aposentos para "disfrutar de sus servicios", como él mismo decía.

— He escuchado que…— se detuvo para mirar el rostro pálido del hombre que bebía un trago de aquel líquido extraño— la princesa se está marchitando.

Observó curiosa la expresión del hombre, y como era su costumbre, éste soltó una carcajada mientras una de sus manos tomaba uno de sus mechones del cabello y comenzaban a enredarlo en ellos.

— Así que la pequeña Kagome se está muriendo— dijo con burla mientras apretaba con fuerza la copa. Kagura saltó al escuchar el crujido del cristal cuando el hombre terminó rompiéndolo. — ¡Esa maldita niña prefiere morirse antes de se mi esposa!— rugió el hombre levantándose del trono y con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas llegó hasta Kagura.

— ¡Naraku!— dijo ella retrocediendo con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de pánico.

— Dime, pequeña Kagura— él le tomó del brazo con fuerza y la atrajo a su cuerpo— ¿soy tan mal prospecto para una princesa tan bella como lo es Kagome?

Kagura lo miró con odio al sentir su mano acariciar su espalda. Él acercó su rostro al de ella haciéndola virar su rostro de manera que el hombre terminó besando con fervor su mejilla.

Cuando él separó sus labios de la mejilla húmeda de Kagura, la miró con burla y la tomó de la barbilla. Acercó su rostro de nuevo y sus labios quedaron cerca de los de ella.

— Dile a la princesa que…— hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de asco de Kagura. Le sonrió y volvió al asunto que le importaba— el día de su cumpleaños se convertirá en mi esposa, lo quiera ella o no.

Soltó a Kagura y antes de que pudiera alejarse de él, Naraku la abofeteó. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que ella cayó al suelo. Kagura se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró con los ojos desorbitados al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

— La próxima vez que intente besarte, no quiero que me rechaces, pequeña— él esperó a que la chica se levantara del suelo y cuando el rostro de Kagura estuvo a su altura prosiguió— ¡Ahora lárgate!— le gritó mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre.

Kagura llena de pánico caminó con rapidez hasta la puerta y deslizó su cuerpo por la abertura de esta. Una vez afuera sus puños se apretaron con tanta rabia que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

— Te odio, Naraku— susurró mientras su cuerpo se perdía entre la oscuridad del pasillo del palacio.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Q-qué has dicho?— preguntó vacilante la pequeña Rin a la mujer de túnica púrpura.

— Naraku ha decidido que Kagome contraiga matrimonio con él el día que cumpla sus diecisiete años— le dijo Kagura fríamente.

Rin la miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Kagome casada con Naraku? No, eso no podía ser, de lo contrario ese ser convertiría en el rey legítimo de los siete mares.

— ¡No!— dijo Rin cerrando los ojos con fuerza— ¡No puede¡Él no puede hacerle esto a mi hermana!— las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos castaños— ¡La hará sufrir más de lo que ya ha hecho!

Kagura la miró con angustia. Ella había vivido con la familia real desde hacía ya algunos años. Había llegado justo cuando Rin acababa de nacer y Kagome en ese entonces tenía alrededor de cinco años. Las había visto crecer e incluso había llegado a sentir cierto cariño por ambas niñas. Sonrió irónicamente. ¿Quién iba a decir que Kagura, la sirena de los vientos se encariñaría con un par de niñas?

— Sabes que no podemos hacer nada más— susurró Kagura apretando sus puños— ¡Míranos!— le dijo a la niña señalando sus piernas— Nos ha quitado nuestras aletas. ¡No podemos huir!

Rin bajó su mirada hacia los dedos de los pies. Era cierto, Naraku les había hechizado para que sus aletas se convirtieran en piernas y no pudieran huir del palacio que era rodeado por el mar.

— Debe haber una forma— susurró Rin— Al menos para que mi hermana huya.

— No, no la hay pequeña Rin— le dijo Kagura apoyando su mano en la cabeza de ella— Así que por favor avísale a Kagome que su boda se realizará el día de su cumpleaños.

Rin observó a la mujer alejarse. Sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus dientes rechinaban tratando de contener el coraje. Debía haber alguna forma para que Kagome huyera de allí.

Naraku la estaba destrozando. Le había quitado todo cuanto poseía, todo cuanto amaba, pero no iba a permitir que le quitara su libertad.

Rin se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario al de Kagura. Tal vez la abuela Kaede pudiera ayudarle a tramar un plan.

-.-.-

— ¿Quieres que ayude a la princesa Kagome a huir?— dijo una mujer regordeta de cabello canoso que preparaba el desayuno de la princesa mientras miraba a Rin.

— Abuela Kaede, yo se que tu eras una mujer muy poderosa cuando eras joven y conocías muchos secretos que nadie más sabía— dijo Rin esperanzada viendo a los ojos a la anciana.

Kaede la miró con ternura y después su expresión cambió a una de pena.

— Ahh que buenos tiempos era aquellos— dijo suspirando mientras miraba el techo de la cocina— Lo recuerdo cómo si fuera ayer.

Rin arqueó una ceja mientras veía a la anciana que había fijado su vista en algún punto del techo.

— Te llamaban la bruja del mar— dijo Rin misteriosamente— según los rumores eras capaz de convertir a una sirena en humana y podías curar a cualquier animal acuático o humano con tus hierbas medicinales.

Kaede bajó la mirada y miró con el ceño fruncido a la niña.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— le dijo seria.

Rin encogió los hombros e intentó que el tono sombrío de Kaede no le diera miedo.

— Mamá me lo dijo— Rin miró a Kaede desafiante— Y también se acerca de la gran tormenta que papá te pidió que causaras para que aquellos humanos murieran y Kagome no subiera más a la superficie.

Kaede miró con temor a la chica. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía tanto?

— Quiero que ayudes a Kagome— dijo sin vacilar la pequeña.

— No puedo, pequeña— dijo la anciana viéndola con tristeza— aún cuando tuviera mi aleta me sería imposible— bajó su mirada y observó las patatas de la mesa—. Hace ya mucho tiempo que perdí ese poder.

Rin frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza.

— Debe haberla abuela, tú eras una poderosa sacerdotisa de los mares— susurró la chica con la voz temblorosa— ¡tienes que ayudar a Kagome!— chilló— Si no lo haces morirá en poco tiempo— sollozó.

Kaede caminó hacia la niña y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus ojos se fijaron en el fuego de la hornilla y observaron como las llamas rojas consumían la leña poco a poco. Justo como a Kagome le sucedía. Cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. No había nada por hacer, lo único que quedaba era esperar.

-.-.-

Kagome ni siquiera se movió al escuchar la noticia acerca de su boda con Naraku. Sus ojos vacíos miraron a su hermana y después, a la mujer de ojos rojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se viró hacia el espejo para mirar su reflejo.

— ¿Kagome?— le llamó Rin caminando hacia ella.

Kagura posó su mano en el hombro de la niña, haciendo que ésta parara de caminar y volteara a verla con los ojos bien abiertos. Kagura negó con su cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante para rodear los hombros de Rin.

— Será mejor que la dejemos sola— le dijo mirando el reflejo de Kagome por el espejo.

Rin miró de nuevo a su hermana que acariciaba el reflejo de las ojeras de su rostro y asintió conteniendo el aliento.

Kagome siguió con su mirada en el espejo hasta que escuchó la puerta chillar y cerrarse. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y con lentitud se aproximó al ventanal de la habitación.

— Desearía volver a verlo— susurró mirando hacia el horizonte lleno de agua salada mientras su mano tomaba la esfera rosada que colgaba de su cuello.

Se quedó allí, mirando el cielo hasta que el sol se ocultó por el mar. El cielo era vagamente iluminado por algunos rayos y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el limpio cielo color índigo.

De pronto, un fuerte resplandor naranja cubrió su cuerpo y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Escuchó gritos y al girar su cabeza hacia la puerta descubrió grandes llamas que cubrían el pasillo.

— ¡Kagome!

Escuchó el grito desde la puerta y vio a Rin allí. Dio un par de pasos y sintió el calor aumentar.

— ¡Vamos Kagome!— le volvió a gritar Rin que entró corriendo y le tomó la mano.

Rin comenzó a correr con Kagome tomada de la mano. Salieron de la habitación tratando de huir del fuego que avanzaba por todo el palacio.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?— le preguntó Kagome agitada sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban y que en cualquier momento dejarían de moverse por el cansancio.

— Tienes que huir— le dijo la chica sin voltear a verla.

Ambas se concentraron en seguir corriendo por los pasillos del palacio al que Naraku les había llevado después de capturarlas. Bajaron por las escaleras de la torre del ala izquierda y se internaron en el oscuro salón donde varios hombres corrían para todas partes cargando las pertenencias del palacio.

— ¡Vamos, Kagome!— Rin tiró de Kagome y esta cayó al suelo de bruces.

Rin se detuvo y volvió para ayudar a Kagome a levantarse. Una vez que Kagome estuvo de vuelta en pie, Rin volvió a jalarla, retomando su carrera.

— Kagome, tenemos que aprovechar que Naraku ha salido del palacio— Rin miró sobre su hombro a su hermana que corría con demasiado esfuerzo.

Kagome miró hacia su hermana y se encontró con los ojos de ella. Esos ojos castaños no podían esconderle nada: ella había provocado el incendio. Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo y empleó todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su hermana.

— Gracias, Rin— le susurró agitada cuando estuvo a su lado.

Rin solo le sonrió y su vista volvió a fijarse al frente. Kagome al perder la mirada de su hermana, también miró hacia el frente.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir la calidez de la arena en sus pies. Sonrió como no lo había hecho desde que Naraku les había capturado. Los rayos de la luna bañaron su cuerpo. Sorprendida fijó su vista en la luna y descubrió que su color plateado había vuelto.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el infinito mar oscuro y caminó vacilante hacia él. Su mano soltó la de Rin y todo a su alrededor desapareció. No había dolor, sufrimiento, gritos, llamas ardientes… soledad.

Caminó hacia el agua que golpeaba la costa y sus pies se sumergieron en el agua fría. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron por instinto, disfrutando del agua hasta sus tobillos.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y una ola le golpeó los pies con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y descubrió que el mar se teñía de rojo…

_Rojo como la sangre…_

Escuchó gritos desesperados y el mar arremetió contra ella con fuerza, haciéndola tambalearse y casi perder el equilibrio. Sus pupilas se fijaron en la gran esfera en el cielo y el terror recorrió todo su cuerpo, era roja, tanto como el mar.

— ¡Huye Kagome!

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y su rostro adquirió un tono aún más pálido del que tenía. Con rapidez, se giró por completo y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Allí estaba él, Naraku, rodeado por las llamas como un verdadero demonio que surgía del mismo infierno. Sus ojos rojos la miraban con odio, y a pesar de todo, con burla al mismo tiempo. De su cuerpo surgían varios tentáculos y su cabello se veía aún más largo, y en sus manos…

Kagome sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas e intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible, estaba completamente paralizada.

— Rin…— susurró mientras veía a la pequeña retorcerse mientras las manos de Naraku apretaba su cuerpo.

Rin la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonrió y finalmente cerró sus ojos.

— Huye, Kagome— susurró la pequeña antes de que sus manos soltaran los brazos Naraku y su cuello se ladeara.

Naraku miró a la pequeña que tenía en sus manos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de maldad. Después, su mirada se dirigió hacia la chica de ojos castaños, le regaló una sonrisa perversa mientras aventaba el cuerpo inerte de Rin sin piedad sobre la arena.

Kagome retrocedió un paso al verlo acercarse y negó con su cabeza. El miedo la había paralizado por completo y no podía apartar su vista del cuerpo de su hermana.

— _Huye, Kagome…_

Las últimas palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y la apretó con ellas, intentando borrar las imágenes que aturdían sus pensamientos.

Sus padres siendo asesinados por Naraku, el agua de mar teñida de rojo, Kagura siendo violada por ese demonio. Naraku dándole muerte a su hermana frente a ella.

Un fuerte chillido fue emitido por ella y un resplandor negro cubrió su cuerpo.

Naraku paró en seco y sus ojos se abrieron al ver el aura maligna que la chica emanaba. Negó con su cabeza pensando que era ridículo sentir miedo de una chiquilla indefensa. Reanudó su andar.

Uno de sus tentáculos se movió a gran velocidad para atacar a la chica que mantenía la cabeza gacha y, antes de que este tocara el cuerpo de ella, se desintegró.

Sorprendido miró a la mujer y decidido, volvió a atacarla. Esta vez fueron tres tentáculos los que se acercaron hacia Kagome y en esta ocasión, ella alzó su rostro, mostrando aquellos ojos vacíos y su rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido familia?— ella dio un paso hacia delante y él retrocedió uno también— ¿Has sentido el amor de alguien?— dio un paso más— ¿Alguna vez has tenido algo que verdaderamente haya valido la pena?— dijo con voz cansada.

Naraku la miró irónicamente y dejó de retroceder.

— No, por supuesto que no— susurró Kagome volviendo a agachar su cabeza.

— No se de que hablas, princesa— expresó el hombre acercándose a ella— Soy un demonio como puedes darte cuenta, el amor no significa nada para mi.

Sus tentáculos volvieron a moverse y se lanzaron a una mayor velocidad que la vez anterior.

— Mereces morir, Kagome— dijo mofándose.

Kagome alzó su rostro y llevó su mano hacia la esfera que anteriormente era rosa. Un fuerte resplandor negro cubrió su cuerpo. Los tentáculos de Naraku se desintegraron al instante y él se obligó a cerrar sus ojos para evitar el fuerte resplandor.

— _Algún día, Naraku, pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho. Yo Kagome, la princesa de los siete mares me vengaré de ti…_

Las palabras fluyeron en el aire mientras el cuerpo de la chica se desvanecía.

Naraku abrió sus ojos y recorrió con ellos todo el lugar. No había rastro alguno de Kagome. Su ceño se contrajo al recordar aquella expresión vacía de los ojos de Kagome.

— La Shikon no Tama— susurró el hombre dándose la vuelta—. Algún día nos volveremos a ver, princesa— dijo mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos calcinados— Y veremos quién se venga de quién…

-.-.-

— Inuyasha…

El chico de cabellos negros frunció el ceño cuando sintió que alguien le zarandeaba el hombro. Él soltó un gruñido y abrazó con mayor fuerza sus piernas.

— ¿Durmió en la ventana?— se escuchó la voz de una chica.

— Parece que si— le respondió el chico de ojos azules.

— ¿Inuyasha?— le llamó la chica acariciando la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y su boca esbozó una sonrisa. Sus parpados poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse, sus cejas se contrajeron cuando sintió la luz del sol sobre sus ojos y ambos cristales ambarinos se volvieron a cerrar. Volvió a abrirlos con cuidado y está vez, con los ojos entre cerrados, observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su ceño se arrugó de nuevo y chasqueó con la lengua.

— ¿Dónde está?— dijo con voz ronca mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está quién?— preguntó Miroku que recorría la habitación.

— Ella— le respondió el oji-dorado apoyando sus pies en la alfombra de la habitación. Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo la habitación y después se dirigieron hacia el umbral de la ventana.

— ¿Ella?— preguntó Sango acercándose a él. Posó su mano en la frente de Inuyasha para ver si tenía fiebre.

— ¡Feh!— dijo mientras se escurría de su lugar y daba algunos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación—. No tengo fiebre— dijo girándose para estar frente a Sango.

Ella suspiró y encogió los hombros. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación con dirección hacia la puerta.

— Está bien, Miroku— le dijo viendo al chico de ojos azules sobre el hombro—. Es Inuyasha, sabes que acostumbra dormir sentado— finalizó mientras salía de la habitación.

Inuyasha llevó su mirada hacia Miroku y este simplemente encogió los hombros mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué eres así con ella?— le preguntó Miroku acercándose a él—. Ella se preocupa por ti— le dijo con seriedad—. Y tú no haces más que lastimarla.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada al suelo y fijó sus ojos en los dedos de sus pies. Era cierto. Sango solo se preocupaba con él y él le pagaba con sus desprecios.

— Escucha yo— susurró sintiendo que le faltaba el aire— solo…— dijo apretando sus puños— solo tuve un mal sueño y amanecí de malas— subió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Miroku.

Miroku lo vio con seriedad y después relajó su rostro. Le sonrió a Inuyasha y apoyó su mano en el hombro mientras Inuyasha volvía a bajar su mirada.

— Ahora— dijo burlonamente— ¿A qué chica te referías?— le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Inuyasha escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo negro y sus manos se volvieron a apretar.

— ¡No me digas que anduviste de pillín anoche!— expresó Miroku con una sonrisa pícara.

— Solo creo que fue un sueño— susurró Inuyasha ladeando el rostro hacia el ventanal donde había pasado la noche.

Miroku observó la tristeza en la mirada de Inuyasha y sintió pena por él. Inuyasha había tenido una vida muy difícil.

Se habían conocido hacía ya cuatro años, justo cuando el oji-dorado ingresó en el internado en el que Sango y él estudiaban. Cuando él llegó, no expresaba ni una palabra, vagaba triste por los pasillos del internado e incluso lloraba por las noches en sueños, mientras llamaba a su madre y a su padre. Miroku lo sabía porque Inuyasha y él habían sido compañeros de habitación, y una noche le escuchó.

Inuyasha caminó hacia la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y observó el reloj. 9:30 a.m. Aún era temprano. Se sentó en la mullida cama y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas.

¿Había sido un sueño? Soltó un suspiro mientras afirmaba levemente con la cabeza. No había otra explicación. Había despertado justo en la misma posición que recordaba de la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar el rostro de la chica de su sueño, sin embargo no pudo. Solo recordaba el dulce sonido de su voz y sus largos cabellos azabaches sobre los hombros mientras el rostro era cubierto por una sombra negra que no le permitía ver el brillo, ni el color de sus ojos.

Apretó sus ojos intentando disminuir la presión que sentía en el pecho que le ocasionaba ganas de llorar. Un sueño. Había sido solo un sueño. Aquella alegría que había sentido no era más que una fantasía. Un dulce anhelo.

— ¿Inuyasha?— Miroku le llamó.

Inuyasha alzó su rostro y miró a Miroku que veía fijamente hacia la orilla del mar. Arrugó el ceño y al ver que Miroku hacía una seña para que se acercara, ser levantó de la cama y fue hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Miroku?— le preguntó cuando llegó hacia él.

Miroku giró su rostro y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

— Mira— Miroku alzó su mano y apuntó con él dedo hacia algún punto de la playa.

Inuyasha siguió el brazo del oji-azul lentamente hasta el lugar donde apuntaba el dedo. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al observar hacia la orilla del mar. Había una mujer inconsciente. Su cabello negro se esparcía sobre su espalda, ocultando su rostro y su cuerpo era bañado por el agua que las olas arrastraban.

Miroku se giró y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras llamaba a Sango. Inuyasha se había quedado paralizado mirando el cuerpo pálido y el cabello negro enredado de la mujer.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Miroku que lo veía desde los escalones de la entrada.

— Trae una manta— le dijo antes de salir corriendo tras Sango que ya se encontraba cerca de la chica.

Observó a Sango llegar hacia la chica. Sango había quitado el cabello del rostro de la chica y con cuidado logró que la cabeza quedara apoyada en su regazo.

— ¡Qué esperas, Inuyasha!— le gritó Miroku viéndolo de nuevo, ya cerca de las chicas.

Inuyasha volvió su mirada hacia la mujer tendida en la orilla.

— ¡Inuyasha!— le gritó esta vez Sango— ¿qué esperas?

Inuyasha la miró y asintió vacilante. Se giró y fue hacia su armario. Revolvió todo allí hasta encontrar una manta azul y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al llegar hasta sus dos amigos, Miroku le tomaba el puso a la mujer.

— Está viva— dijo mientras tomaba la manta que Inuyasha tenía en las manos. La extendió y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de la chica. Sango la enrolló en ella y después Miroku tomó en brazos—. Será mejor que la llevemos dentro.

Sango asintió y salió al par de Miroku mientras observaba a la chica. Inuyasha, por el contrario fijó su vista en los rizos negros que se formaban en las puntas del cabello de la mujer y los miró moverse.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha no te quedes ahí!— le gritó Sango.

Inuyasha se giró y vio a Sango con las manos en jarra. Miró después a Miroku que caminaba hacia la casa con la chica en brazos y entonces asintió.

-.-

_I hear the wind calls my name…_

_Cruel moon, I cry for you…_

_To bring him back to my place…_

-.-

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**N/A: Bueno para empezar, les debo una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en publicar el primer capítulo. Mi única excusa es que he estado muy ocupada en la universidad (este semestre si que están medio pesaditos mis profesores)**

**Muchas gracias a: Gris, Denisse-Kagome, Jimena-chan, M4r14n4, lorena, 3-CiNdY-3, aska ishida y a Mary-JVR, por sus reviews y gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic.**

**Para los que quieren saber acerca del primer encuentro de Inu y Kag, no se desesperen, vendrá pronto. En cuanto a este, como habrán leído, el encuentro de Kagome e Inu en el prólogo, solo fue un sueño de él, pero ha aparecido una chica misteriosa en la orilla de la playa¿Quién será?**

**Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo y ojalá sea de su agrado éste.**

**Pd. Dejen review para saber su opinión, por favor, sólo tienen que apretar el botoncito morado que dice "go".**

**Matta ne!**


	3. Itami

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y los personajes que utilizo en el desarrollo de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Rumiko-chan, yo sólo los he tomado prestados.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo presenta una escena lime, así que, peques y personas que no les gusta este tipo de contenidos saltarse esa parte.

**Ningyo Hime**

**Capítulo II**

**-Itami- **

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras y el mar se movía violentamente sobre la costa. El fuerte viento mecía a su compás las cortinas blancas de la habitación y los rayos comenzaban a iluminar constantemente la oscura tarde mientras fuertes rugidos se extendían por los cielos.

Los dedos delgados de una mano pálida se extendieron sobre la frente sudorosa de una chica que reposaba sobre una gran cama, cubierta por una manta azul cielo. La joven de ojos castaños retiró su mano de la frente y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta toparse con dos chicos: uno sentado en el suelo observando la gran cama con la chica de largos cabellos azabaches, y el otro de pie recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados, al lado del otro chico, que miraba los ojos castaños de la mujer.

— Tiene fiebre— dijo Sango deslizando sus dedos por el flequillo de la chica, intentado peinar los alborotados cabellos. Dio un suspiro y con su mirada recorrió el rostro pálido de la chica— Y ese golpe en la cabeza no me gusta nada.

Miroku soltó sus brazos y estos cayeron a los extremos de su cuerpo. Suspiró y caminó hasta su novia.

— No podemos llevarla al hospital— dijo el oji-azul tomando la mano de su novia y alejándola de la joven— no hasta que esta tormenta termine.

Sango miró a su novio y asintió. No podía salir de allí con tremenda tormenta que amenazaba afuera. La ciudad más cercana a la casa de Inuyasha se encontraba a más de dos horas y sería muy peligroso salir en ese momento, además de que no podían arriesgar más la vida de la chica.

Miroku comenzó a caminar -trayendo consigo a Sango- hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Inuyasha los miró acercarse y después sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en las hebras negras que se extendían sobre la almohada.

— Bien— suspiró Miroku— sólo nos queda esperar a que ella despierte— dijo antes de besar la frente de Sango y salir de la habitación.

Sango observó a su novio irse y después se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, al igual que Inuyasha. A pesar de que el lugar estaba era invadido poco a poco por la penumbra, logró recorrerla. Estaba un poco descuidada y no era muy diferente a las demás habitaciones. Tenía un gran armario, mesitas de noche, lámparas de papel de arroz, un gran espejo, un tocador de cedro con muchos objetos empolvados sobre él, y fotografías de Inuyasha cuando era pequeño, de su hermano y de sus padres. Las paredes pálidas estaban adornadas por pinturas hermosas de distintos paisajes.

Sus ojos se fijaron en dos manos que se movían con nerviosismo y escuchó un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha?— miró el perfil del chico que seguía con la mirada sobre la gran cama donde la chica se encontraba.

Inuyasha parpadeó y sus manos dejaron de moverse. Flexionó sus rodillas acercándolas a su pecho y suspiró de nuevo.

— No me sucede nada— susurró apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas— sólo que…

— Lo sé— Sango le interrumpió mirando a la chica que respiraba con dificultad— es extraño ¿no?

Inuyasha soltó sus rodillas, ladeó su rostro para ver a Sango. Su ceño se frunció ¿de diablos hablaba? Observó el perfil de la castaña y entonces lentamente dirigió su vista al mismo lugar donde Sango tenía posados sus ojos. Inuyasha encogió sus hombros y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas mientras respiraba lentamente. Quizás hablar de vez en cuando con Sango sería mucho más útil que hablar con el tonto Miroku.

— Lo es— murmuró apoyando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas— ella— dijo vacilante— me recuerda a alguien.

Sango parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear a verlo. Observó cómo los ojos dorados de él miraban fijamente al cuerpo extendido sobre la cama. Ladeó su rostro hacia las fotografías de la habitación y notó una en particular.

Una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes sonreía abiertamente. La fotografía capturaba perfectamente la brisa cristalina que las olas del mar atraían consigo y detrás de ella un limpio mar color azul. La mujer vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo que bailaba junto con sus largos cabellos negros, al mismo compás del viento.

Su vista se fijó en la pelinegra y soltó un suspiro. Quizás aquella chica que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la cama le recordaba a aquella mujer de la fotografía.

— A mí me parece una chica muy linda— dijo intentando terminar con el silencio que reinaba desde hacía unos minutos.

Inuyasha ladeó su rostro y se encontró con una sonriente Sango. Sus labios se curvearon un poco, simulando una pequeña sonrisa. Volvió a mirar fijamente hacia la ventana.

La brisa fría de la tormenta comenzó a traspasar las cortinas y el frío se coló por toda la habitación. Sango tiritó abrazándose a sí misma y al ver que Inuyasha no se levantaba de su lugar para cerrar la ventana, se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó hacia ella para cerrarla.

— Iré a traer ropa más gruesa para ella— dijo Sango acercándose a la chica. Volvió a posar su mano sobre la frente aperlada por el sudor y suspiro resignada— Espero que la fiebre no aumente— dijo alejándose de ella— ¿La cuidas un momento?— le preguntó al ambarino que aún seguí abrazando sus rodillas.

— Ajá— dijo él ausente. Sango lo miró durante unos segundos y después negó con su cabeza. Tal vez Inuyasha nunca tendría remedio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de Sango, Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar. Recorrió con sus ojos toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la fotografía de su madre.

Caminó hacia el buró a un lado de la cama y tomó en sus manos aquel retrato. Sin siquiera estar consiente de lo que hacía, se sentó sobre la mullida cama y sus ojos se perdieron en aquella fotografía.

Suspiró cansadamente y llevó la fotografía a su pecho. Sintió ganas de llorar. La tristeza y los recuerdos se apoderaron de él, y el frío se coló por su corazón. ¿Alguna vez podría olvidar lo que perdió hacia tantos años?

Mil veces se había preguntado si, alguna vez había cometido algún error imperdonable, algún pecado que fue castigado con la vida de las personas a las que más había querido. Las que le hacían sentir protegido, aquellos por los que, día a día se despertaba con una sonrisa, aquella que hacía seis años había desaparecido.

Un fuerte estruendo retumbó por la habitación y le hizo regresar al presente. Sus ojos se aferraron al techo y con terror observó como la habitación era iluminada por aquel resplandor blanco. Respiró con dificultad mientras recordaba el rostro de su madre lleno de pánico, a su padre gritando con desesperación y a su hermano tomándolo en brazos antes de lanzarse a la enfurecida agua del mar.

Lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido el día de ayer.

_**Flash Back**_

— ¡Madre!— gritó un chico de alrededor de catorce años. Sus brazos forcejeaban contra un cuerpo que lo sujetaba con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame!— le gritó al joven de cabello plateado que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El joven de piel morena clara y de cabello plateado lo apretó más a su cuerpo mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote sobre el agua. Inuyasha, el chico que se encontraba forcejeando con él seguía gritando.

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!— gritó Inuyasha girando su rostro para ver a los ojos a su hermano— por favor, Sesshomaru— rogó Inuyasha mirando con tristeza a su hermano.

Sesshomaru lo miró con tristeza, aflojó un poco el abrazo e Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento para nadar hacia el pequeño barco que su padre, hermano y él habían reparado con tanto esmero.

El mayor de los Taisho observó nadar a su hermano hacia aquel hermoso barco en llamas. Apretó los puños y nadó con rapidez hacia Inuyasha, ya nada podía hacerse, era demasiado tarde.

Cuando logró llegar hasta Inuyasha, le tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a parar. Inuyasha se volteó enfadado y aventó su brazo con el puño cerrado para golpear a Sesshomaru. El esquivó el golpe y volvió a sujetar a su hermano con fuerza.

— ¡Déjame!— Inuyasha gritó mirando a los ojos a su hermano, mirándolo con infinito rencor—. ¡Tengo que salvarla!

— ¡Es tarde!— le contestó Sesshomaru dolido. Había creído que los rencores entre ellos habían desaparecido, pero se había equivocado.

— No digas tonterías— susurró Inuyasha— ¡Sólo lo dices porque odias a mi madre!— le gritó.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca al escuchar a su hermano. ¿Qué el odiaba a Izayoi? Quiso reír ante tan acusación, pero la risa nunca nació. Era cierto que cuando su padre y ella se habían casado, él no la quería, al igual que sucedía con el pequeño bebé que nació un año después de la boda pero, esa mujer que durante más de diez años había estado a su lado, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y queriéndolo como su verdadero hijo, había logrado ganarse su cariño, y para él se había convertido en su mamá, su querida mamá.

— No es cierto— se le quebró la voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha observó las lágrimas correr. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano llorar. Una fuerte ola cayó sobre ellos y antes de que ambos se incorporaran sobre el agua danzante, un fuerte estruendo llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de una lluvia de fuego.

Cuando lograron que sus rostros salieran de agua ambos voltearon hacia donde debería estar el pequeño barco. Sólo encontraron un fuego inmenso sobre lo que quedaba de él. Las cenizas caían junto con las lágrimas que el cielo comenzaba a derramar.

Un estruendo hizo reaccionar al mayor justo antes de que una gran ola cayera sobre ellos. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

— Te quiero— le dijo a su hermano con voz ronca debido a las lágrimas y justo en ese momento la ola los cubrió.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y apretó los párpados. Estaba tan cansado ya. Cansado de recordar la forma en que había perdido lo único que tenía. Recordando la muerte de su padres y la forma en que se había portado con su hermano justo antes de que él fuera tragado por la inmensas aguas saladas.

Escuchó a Sango entrar en la habitación pero no abrió sus ojos. Permaneció en silencio, con su respiración serena. Su ceño se relajó y no hizo otra cosa más que escuchar.

Sango entró a la habitación con un camisón de franela color rosa en las manos. Paró en seco al mirar a Inuyasha recostado en la cama, al lado de la chica. Sonrió y lo miró con dulzura. Cuando dormía, parecía un niño indefenso.

Se aproximó a la chica de la cama y con cuidado la destapó. Vio con horror todos lo hematomas pálido cuerpo presentaba, al menos la única herida de gravedad era la de su cabeza.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Con mucho cuidado subió la túnica blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la pelinegra y con mucho cuidado la despojó de ella. Con la misma delicadeza, deslizó su camisón rosa por la cabeza de chica, los brazos y el cuerpo. Volvió a cubrirla con la manta y antes de alejarse de ella volvió a tocar su frente. Sango sonrió al descubrir que la fiebre comenzaba a bajar. Tal vez para la mañana siguiente, la chica despertara.

Tomó aquel extraño vestido blanco en manos, y no se percató cuando una esfera rosa salía de él, cayendo justo cerca de la mano de Inuyasha. La castaña fue hacia el armario de la habitación y tomó una manta. Volvió hacia la cama, tomó el retrato que Inuyasha aferraba al pecho y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche. Extendió la manta y cubrió con ella en cuerpo de Inuyasha.

— Que descanses, Inuyasha— dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos en cuanto escuchó que Sango se alejaba de la puerta. Dio un suspiro e intentó incorporarse. Palpó con su mano las sábanas para apoyarse y en su labor, la esfera rosa tocó su mano. La encerró en ella y se sentó con cuidado para no molestar a la chica a su lado. Extendió el collar frente a él y la observó con detenimiento. Tenía la impresión de haber visto algo parecido alguna vez.

Suspiró apoyando su espalda de nuevo en la cama. Su brazo se extendió y la esfera se movía en forma circular sobre su rostro. Esa esfera debía ser de la chica que dormía a su lado. Bajó su brazo y se incorporó, apoyándose en su codo derecho para poder ver a la joven.

Era bonita, para qué negarlo. Tenía espesas y largas pestañas. Su rostro, a pesar de presentar golpes, era limpio y cremoso. Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco y acercó más su rostro al de ella para observarla mejor. Poseía pómulos altos y una nariz respingona. Sus cabellos azabaches se esparcían sobre las almohadas.

Su cabello. Era lo que más le había llamado la atención y no sabía cuál era la razón. Tomó la mano de la chica y colocó la esfera rosa en la palma, después posó su mano debajo de la de ella y cerró su puño, para que de esta forma la mano de ella también se cerrara.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Quizás si dormía un poco podría lograr comprender que era ese sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo al estar junto a ella. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y sentía que su deber era protegerla.

-.-.-.-

Sango entró a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Miroku se encontraba frente a la estufa, luchando con un par de huevos que al parecer ya estaban quemados.

— Maldición— dijo el chico lanzando el sartén al fregadero— ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer un maldito par de huevos sin que se quemen!

Sango soltó una estruendosa carcajada que hizo voltear a Miroku hacia la puerta de la cocina. El chico estrechó sus ojos y la miró rencoroso.

— Anda, búrlate mujer— le dijo seriamente antes de voltearse y comenzar a maldecir— Malditas mujeres, como ellas si tienen la paciencia para cocinar, se burlan del que no puede— dijo gruñendo mientras se sentaba en un banco y apoyaba su codo sobre la barra del desayuno.

Sango quiso volver a soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo, ahora su novio estaba un poco sensible por culpa de aquellos huevos quemados. Caminó de puntitas y abrazó a Miroku por la espalda.

— No seas tontito— le dijo al oído— no me estaba burlando.

— ¡Y todavía osas a decir que no te burlas!— chilló el chico apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

Sango apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Miroku y capturó en sus labios la oreja del chico. Miroku tembló al sentir que Sango mordía su oreja y su cuerpo se endureció. Bajó del banco y se alejó se ella.

Sango frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarse a él, pero Miroku dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— No te acerques— dijo Miroku con voz ronca. Sango abrió sus ojos completamente y se sonrojó. ¡Había estado provocando a Miroku! Cerró sus puños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Después de todo ese tiempo, Miroku no lograba olvidar el pasado que a ella tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar.

— Lo siento— susurró Sango antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Miroku bajó su rostro y su mirada quedó prendada de los azulejos blancos de la cocina. Sus puños se cerraron e hizo una mueca de tristeza. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que sabía que ella le amaba, no podía olvidar la forma en que Sango había sido…

Negó con su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel hecho, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Caminó hacia las escaleras y las subió. Recorrió el pasillo y al pasar por la habitación que ocupaba Sango escuchó sus sollozos. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Ella no había tenido la culpa.

Coloco su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y logró encontrar entre la oscuridad la silueta de Sango sobre la cama. Abrazando a su osito de peluche mientras ella escondía su rostro en él y soltaba sollozos ahogados.

Se acercó a ella y se recostó en la cama, al lado de ella. Sango se colocó de costado, dándole la espalda. Miroku se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Ella dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— Perdóname— le dijo Miroku llevando su mano hacia la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y su otro brazo se deslizó por debajo de la cintura de ella y colocó su mano sobre el vientre, apretándola mas hacia el.

Sango no dijo nada y siguió hipando en silencio. ¡¿Qué lo perdonara¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! La había herido y dolía mucho que él aun la despreciara por aquello. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, disipando los recuerdos. Agradecía mucho que él siempre estuviera a su lado, pero no iba a dejar que la tratara como si ella hubiese tenido la culpa.

Amaba a Miroku, lo amaba demasiado. Cuando creyó que nunca podría confiar en un hombre, apareció él y le sonrió. Se convirtió en su amigo y le ayudó a sobrellevar lo sucedido. La había cuidado y apoyado, pero a pesar de todo, para él no todo era claro. No después de que aquel chico y el conversaran aquella vez. Desde ese día, la confianza de Miroku hacia ella se había roto y a pesar de que había negado todo y estaban juntos desde hacía muchos años, él aún no lograba confiar en ella como en el pasado.

— Se que soy un tonto— le susurró Miroku en su oído— y que le doy vuelta al asunto una y otra vez a pesar de que eso ya quedó en el pasado, pero— hizo un pausa mientras besaba su cuello— a veces me da coraje que hayas sufrido tanto, y cuando te acercas de esa forma haces que todo mi cuerpo arda— le dijo acariciando la curvatura del cuello con la nariz— me haces desearte y yo no me atrevo a tocarte. No deseo hacerte más daño.

El corazón de Sango latió con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras. Soltó a su osito y se giró para ver a Miroku a los ojos. Miroku le sonrió y besó su frente mientras la estrechaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

— Supongo que soy una tonta— le dijo Sango acariciando su rostro.

Miroku quitó los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz.

— Lo eres, pero aún así te amo— le dijo antes de fundir sus labios con los de la castaña. Primero fue un dulce roce. Miroku tomaba su labio inferior y lo besaba con sutileza, después tomaba el superior y hacía lo mismo. Con la punta de su lengua, separó los labios de Sango y se adentró en su boca, recorriéndola con suavidad.

Sango gimió y se apretó más a él al sentir las manos de Miroku acariciar su espalda, formando con sus dedos pequeños círculos que bajaban hasta su espalda baja y alzaban su sudadera gris para que se adentraran en ella y las yemas de sus dedos rozaran la cálida y cremosa piel.

Miroku abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar la comisura de estos. Comenzó a bajar hacia la garganta y se detuvo en la curva del cuello donde depositó húmedos besos y succionó la piel de la castaña.

— D-dónde está Inuyasha— dijo entrecortadamente Miroku mientras sentía las manos de Sango acariciar por debajo de su camisa.

— Está en su habitación— le respondió ella acercando más su cuerpo— Se había dormido junto a la chica.

— ¿Estás segura?— dijo con voz ronca mientras separaba las piernas de Sango con una de las suyas.

— Sí— le dijo Sango arqueando su cuerpo, dejándole expuesto su cuello a los labios de Miroku.

— Quiero hacerte el amor— le susurró Miroku sobre su cuello.

Sango escuchó sus palabras y miles de descargas recorrieron su cuerpo. Sus manos se deslizaron desde la espalda hacia el pecho de Miroku y comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa que él llevaba puesta. Sus manos acariciaron con delicadeza una y otra vez la piel desnuda del moreno y sus labios se posaron sobre ella, dejando rastros húmedos en cada rincón.

— Hazlo— le dijo suspirando. Miroku cambió de posición y quedó sobre ella. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Sango y alzó el cuerpo de ella para sacar la sudadera. Cuando la despojó de su dueña, los cabellos castaños cayeron como el agua de una cascada e inundaron la habitación con su aroma a flores. Dejó caer la sudadera a un lado de la cama y su rostro bajó hasta encontrarse con el pecho de Sango cubierto por su sujetador y algunas hebras castañas.

— ¿Estás segura?— le preguntó deslizando la prenda hacia arriba, dejando expuestos los senos de la chica.

— Ajá— dijo Sango al sentir el aliento de Miroku rozar la piel de sus pechos.

— Me haces feliz, Sango— le dijo él colocando sus manos en la espalda de ella.

La boca de Miroku comenzó a besar toda aquella zona y cuando sus labios encerraron uno de los pezones de Sango, deslizó su lengua alrededor. Sango tembló en sus brazos y sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba. Su espalda cayó sobre el colchón y Miroku se estiró, sobre ella.

Bien, en esa posición, Sango podía sentir en su vientre lo feliz que estaba. Instintivamente sus piernas abrazaron las caderas de Miroku. Su falda de mezclilla se subió y pudo sentir con plenitud la erección de su novio, presionando en el centro de su intimidad.

Los gemidos de Sango fluyeron por la habitación mientras el aire se enrarecía. Sango llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de mezclilla de Miroku y lo desabrochó. Miroku apoyó todo su peso en Sango y comenzó a embestir sobre ella, aun con la ropa interior puesta. Sus ojos buscaron los de Sango y sonrió al ver su rostro lleno de placer. Bajó su rostro hasta que ambas narices se tocaron y entonces él se abalanzó sobre la boca de ella.

Los labios de ambos se movieron hambrientos e insistentes y los movimientos de Miroku se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Los gemidos suaves de Sango se volvieron roncos mientras su cuerpo explotaba en cortos espasmos que la hicieron convulsionarse y retorcerse en los brazos de Miroku.

Miroku esperó hasta que Sango cayera en sus brazos agotada y entonces sus caderas dejaron de presionar. Se separó de ella y se acomodó a un lado, atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza mientras su mandíbula se apretaba buscando de esa forma olvidar el deseo que golpeaba su miembro.

— Miroku, tu…

— Estoy bien, Sango— le dijo Miroku viéndola con dulzura y suavizando su expresión.

— Pero…

— Vayamos despacio Sango— le dijo él besando su frente—. Si esta noche lo hubiésemos hecho, por la mañana te arrepentirías y yo no podría soportar verte llorar una vez más.

Sango le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Miroku y abrazó su torso con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Miroku…

— Mmm…— le respondió oliendo el aroma del cabello de Sango y sintiendo los senos de ella presionándose en su torso.

— Te amo— le dijo ella apretando más el abrazo.

— Yo también, Sango— le dijo sintiendo como el abrazo de la chica se aflojaba, indicándole que la chica estaba dormitando ya— Te amo mucho, mi pequeña.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que su novia dormía y entonces se separó de ella para vestirla con su sudadera. La deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acomodó a un lado de ella, estrechándola en sus brazos.

La tormenta había terminado hacía ya unos minutos y algunos rayos de luna bañaban el rostro de Sango. Para Miroku era la chica más maravillosa y linda del mundo, y agradecía todos los días que ella hubiese posado sus ojos en él y lo amara con tanta devoción.

Cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Y poco a poco se dejó llevar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-

Su ceño se frunció al sentir la claridad en su rostro. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero la luz era muy fuerte y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Movió su cuerpo y soltó un gemido de dolor, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía. Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y cuando se acostumbró a la luz recorrió con ellos el blanco techo.

El sonido de las olas golpeó sus oídos e intentó reincorporarse de nuevo. No pudo debido a que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y entonces sintió algo en su mano izquierda. Quiso abrir su mano pero no podía. Algo le impedía hacerlo.

Ladeó su rostro con cuidado y fijó sus ojos en su mano. Descubrió que bajo de ella había otra. Una mano grande y morena que contrarrestaba con la palidez de la suya. Con lentitud recorrió con su mirada aquel moreno brazo hasta que se topó con un rostro cubierto por cabellos negros.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y como pudo se acomodó de costado. Llevó su mano hacia aquel rostro y sus dedos le descubrieron, deslizando los mechones negros detrás de la oreja, dejando ver el limpio rostro de un chico.

¿Quién era ese sujeto? Recorrió cuidadosamente con sus dedos la suave piel del chico, mientras se esforzaba en recordarlo. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y dejando de acariciar al chico. Sintió un nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta de que su mente estaba limpia. Completamente en blanco. No sabía quien era ese chico de al lado, no sabía dónde se encontraba y lo que era peor, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de conocer su propio nombre.

Abrió los ojos asustada y volvió a mirar su mano izquierda. Con delicadeza zafó su mano de la de él y soltó la esfera que se encontraba en su palma. A pesar de sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se reincorporó sobre la cama y deslizó sus piernas hacia el piso. Sus pies se apoyaron en la tibia alfombra y apoyándose del buró de un costado de la cama se puso de pie.

Las piernas le temblaban mientras caminaba y se sentía débil, sin contar que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se mareó varias veces, pero logró sostenerse en la pared. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al gran ventanal. Sus manos se aferraron a las cortinas y por la abertura pudo ver el agua azul del mar.

Su pecho se oprimió y sintió que el aire le faltaba. Soltó bruscamente las cortinas y esta vez caminó mientras apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Sus piernas le fallaron y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer al piso mientras comenzaba a emitir sollozos.

El chico de cabellos negros abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar un golpe seco seguido de un llanto. Cuando logró adaptarse a la luz, observó que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío.

Con rapidez se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose mientras veía de un lado a otro buscando a la chica y entonces fue cuando la escuchó. Su cabeza miró hacia el suelo y descubrió a muchacha tirada sobre la alfombra que sollozaba angustiosamente.

Salió de la cama como pudo y caminó hasta ella. La chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que él toco su rostro y le limpió las lágrimas. Ella alzó la mirada y fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se perdió en los ojos castaños de la chica.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de ver esos ojos castaños.

La chica asintió. Él se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella extendió la suya y posó su pequeña mano sobre la de Inuyasha. Una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y la hizo sonreír.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento al ver la sonrisa de aquella chica. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y entonces soltó su mano. La chica dio un par de pasos vacilantes y sus piernas volvieron a doblarse. Hubiera caído en la alfombra de nuevo si Inuyasha no la hubiera tomado en brazos.

— Lo siento— murmuró la chica casi inaudible— la piernas no me responden muy bien— le dijo alzando su mirada para ver a los ojos a Inuyasha.

— No te preocupes— le respondió él sonrojándose por la cercanía de la chica y porque ella lo veía fijamente.

Deslizó su brazo por cintura de la joven y la ayudó a caminar hacia la cama. La sentó sobre el mullido colchón y él se arrodilló en el piso, justo frente a ella, observando cada una de las facciones de la joven.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó Inuyasha al verla abrir su boca.

Ella cerró su boca y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Él pudo notar la desesperación en aquellos ojos castaños y frunció el ceño al no escuchar la respuesta.

— ¿N-no lo sabes tú?— le susurró la chica con temor. El ceño de Inuyasha se frunció aún más y soltó una maldición.

— Escucha— le dijo posando sus manos sobre las de ella y apretándolas—. Mis amigos y yo te encontramos ayer por la mañana en la playa— El alzó su cabeza y observó su reacción— estabas inconsciente y tenías un golpe en tu cabeza, fue por eso que te trajimos a casa.

La joven frunció el ceño e intentó recordar su nombre, sin embargo ninguno de sus pensamientos era nítido. Todo estaba cubierto por una densa neblina. Suspiró cansada y cerró sus ojos haciendo una mueca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de nuevo sintió que la garganta se le secaba y en ella se formaba un nudo.

— Yo… — dijo con la voz rota— no puedo— se llevó las manos a su cabeza y la presionó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos— N-no recuerdo n-nada— susurró abriendo sus ojos y mirando con miedo los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suavizó su expresión al ver la desesperación de la chica y llevó sus manos hasta las de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y entonces jaló de sus brazos para que estos dejaran de presionar su cabeza. Ella alzó su rostro lloroso y descubrió que él la miraba con dulzura.

— Mi nombre es Inuyasha— le dijo él esbozando una sonrisa para que la chica se sintiera cómoda. Se dijo mil veces a sí mismo que se estaba comportando como un tonto. ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha Taisho era tan amable con una chica desconocida?

Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos relampaguearon mostrando la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Soltó un gruñido y sus manos dejaron las de ella. Se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y se alejara de él.

Se sintió culpable por ocasionar aquella reacción en la joven, pero era necesario. Esa chica le hacía sentirse vulnerable, y despertaba en él sensaciones que ninguna otra había logrado, ni siquiera Sango.

La chica subió sus piernas a la cama y las abrazó. Observó al joven de ojos dorados mientras fruncía su ceño. ¿Qué era todo eso? Se había comportado con amabilidad y de pronto se comenzó a comportar como un verdadero…

Buscó en sus recuerdos alguna forma de llamar ese comportamiento tan extraño, pero lo único que encontró fue nada. Suspiró exasperada. Llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y comprobó que otra vez sus lágrimas las bañaban.

A Inuyasha se le oprimió el pecho al notar a la chica llorando de nuevo. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, era algo que desde pequeño nunca le había agradado y de lo que nunca se había burlado como lo hacían sus compañeros del colegio.

Suspiró frustrado. No sabía cómo comportarse con esa chica. Decía no recordar nada y probablemente era a causa del golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella con vacilación y los que le siguieron fueron más firmes. Se sentó sobre el colchón y tomó el rostro de la chica en las manos.

Ella lo miró resentida por su comportamiento. No entendía nada. Se encontraba en quién sabe dónde, con un chico extraño que la trataba con amabilidad y después se volvía el más frío de los hielos, estaba cansada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y por lo que pudo notar al abrazar sus piernas tenía demasiadas magulladuras. ¡Estaba asustada!

— Oye…— le dijo él apartando los mechones negros que se adherían al rostro de la chica por las lágrimas— no era mi intención asustarte.

La chica abrió sus ojos totalmente confundida. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Observó el rostro del chico, sus facciones eran serias y sus ojos la veían con tristeza, aquellas orbes doradas no mostraban ningún brillo.

— E-está b-bien— dijo ella evitando la mirada de él. Le lastimaba la forma en que la veía— N-no te preocupes.

Inuyasha limpió sus lágrimas y casi sonrió, casi. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— Iré por Sango— le avisó a la chica cortantemente y entonces salió.

La chica de los ojos castaños lo miró retirarse y después suspiró bajando su rostro. Observó sus piernas con aquellos golpes morados, estaba a punto de aproximarse a la orilla de la cama para salir de ella cuando el reflejo de una luz rosada le llamó la atención. Frunciendo el ceño tomó el objeto de donde provenía aquel tenue resplandor y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el.

— _Shikon no Tama_— susurró mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se volvían vacíos.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Hola**

**Bien, sé que pude hacerlo mejor, pero la uni me absorve mucho. Siento que la historia va muy lenta, pero intentaré arreglar eso, a veces suelo ser muy detallista (si creen que me estoy pasando en la narración, por favor háganmelo saber)**

**Ahora, volviendo al contenido del capítulo, esta nueva chica que despierta ese sentimiento de protección en Inuyasha ya se imaginan quién es ¿verdad? Y creo que si aún no lograban reconocerla, las últimas palabras dejaban todo claro. Por otro lado hay muchos misterios en la vida de Sango y también vimos un poquito del pasado de Inu.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer este fic y en especial quiero agradecer a Jimena-chan, lorena, Ninde Black, Mary-JVR, Makiko Lime y a Luna-chan(Rosetteluna), espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews... Se despide, aKai.**


	4. Angai

**Ningyo Hime**

**Capítulo III**

**-Inesperadamente-**

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta tras haberla cerrado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el suelo mientras esperaba a que su respiración se normalizara. Permaneció allí durante unos minutos y después comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación en donde dormía Sango.

Esa chica lo hacía sentirse a gusto. Lo había visto con miedo, pero aquellos ojos castaños le transmitían cierta paz, la misma que él había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Al quedar huérfano, el amigo de su padre, Myoga Jiji le había dicho que pediría su custodia. Él, a pesar de su tristeza, se había sentido a salvo, después de todo, conocía a Myoga y también era un buen amigo suyo, además de que Shioga, su esposa y Shippo, su hijo menor, le querían mucho. Pensó que quizás no era tan desafortunado y que tras haber perdido a su verdadera familia, podría concedérsele una nueva, una en donde lo quisieran y le ayudaran a superar la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Su boca hizo una mueca irónica mientras sus ojos recorrían los azulejos blancos del piso del pasillo de la que una vez fue su hogar. Sabía por experiencia propia que el dolor no iba a desaparecer jamás.

Myoga y su familia eran una buena opción pero, uno de los socios de su padre había logrado obtener la custodia antes que Myoga, ese hombre había presentado un documento firmado por su padre donde se estipulaba que a falta de él, de Izayoi y de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha quedaría bajo su custodia.

Myoga luchó en contra del hombre, pero el papel al parecer era legal. Así que tuvo que irse con Naraku a aquel horrible lugar, su castillo. Le parecía un poco extravagante que, un hombre como Naraku Saeko, viviera en un tétrico castillo, cuando tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa en alguna de las mejores zonas de una gran ciudad llena de lujos.

Los inspectores sociales habían vigilado a Naraku durante algunos meses, y claro que el hombre se había comportado como buena persona. Cuando los de servicios sociales se convencieron que él se encontraría bien y dejaran de vigilar a Naraku, el hombre no había esperado ni un día para encerrarlo en un internado.

Fue allí donde había conocido a Miroku y algunos años después, a Sango, una pequeña jovencita que también había sido encerrada allí por su tía que al parecer también la consideraba un estorbo, justo como él había sido para Naraku.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la puerta de madera y de forma casi inconsciente, su mano se posó en el picaporte.

-.-.-.-

Con languidez sus párpados se abrieron al escuchar la dulce voz de una chica. La habitación estaba totalmente iluminada y una brisa fresca le rozaba sus mejillas. No articuló palabra alguna, sino que sólo se limitó a observar a la chica que se encontraba en pijama y que caminaba seguida de aquel chico de largos cabellos negros de un lugar a otro.

— ¿Así que no recuerda su nombre?— preguntó Sango volteándose inesperadamente, Inuyasha chocó con ella y soltó un bufido mientras atrapaba la mano de Sango y evitaba que esta cayera al suelo.

— Demonios, Sango— dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal— Ya te dije que no recuerda ni su nombre, ni nada— soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos al sentir que la brisa acariciaba sus mejillas.

La chica que había observado a los dos chicos estuvo a punto de reír cuando los dos chocaron pero se contuvo. Sus ojos se prendaron de la figura del chico y en él siguieron aún cuando él caminó hacia el ventanal.

En ese momento la brisa meció los largos cabellos negros y ella observó aquel perfil que parecía cansado. Su seño se frunció al observa que el rostro del chico se relajaba y su boca se curvaba, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió al mirarlo ahora sin aquella arrogancia que había mostrado en cuanto despertó. Así se veía más apuesto y a pesar de que sus párpados cubrían sus ojos, intuyó que ellos mostraban un hermoso brillo.

Llevó su mano derecha al pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón y se preguntó la razón por la cual este latía con fuerza y rapidez. Sus ojos recorrieron la nariz respingona del chico y lo observó bajar el rostro lo suficiente como para que su flequillo cubriera sus tupidas pestañas.

Siguió recorriendo el rostro del chico y le fascinó el color que su piel adquiría al estar expuesta a los rayos del sol. Si darse cuenta detuvo su mirada en la pequeña boca. No supo la razón pero, de pronto se descubrió acariciando sus propios labios, deseando el roce de los labios de aquel chico.

Sus ojos se abrieron al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas adquirieron color carmín e intentando dispersar esos pensamientos agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Auch— dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Con cuidado abrió sus ojos y notó que unos ojos castaños la veían desde muy corta distancia, sólo era unos escasos centímetros.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Sango posando su mano sobre la frente de la chica.

Inuyasha roló los ojos. ¿Que Sango no tenía otra cosa que hacer además de posar su mano en la frente de la chica? Gruñó y se acercó a la cama mientras veía a la chica asentir.

— Sí, es sólo que hice un movimiento brusco y me duele la cabeza— dijo sonriéndole a Sango.

Sango se incorporó sobre la cama y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de la pelinegra mientras su mano se posaba sobre la barbilla. La chica mantuvo su mirada pero poco a poco comenzó a intimidarse y la apartó, ladeando su rostro hacia el otro ventanal de la habitación.

— ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?— preguntó Sango bajándose de la cama.

La chica volvió su rostro hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Sango sintió un escalofrío al notar lo que aquellos ojos que se encontraban a punto de derramar lágrimas le decían. Volteó hacia Inuyasha y lo vio sentarse en la cama, mientras su rostro se tornaba serio y pensativo. Escuchó a la otra chica suspirar y entonces volvió a verla.

— Yo… — dijo con inseguridad mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas con las que estaba cubierta— tenía la esperanza de que quizás ustedes podrían decirme quién soy— su voz se quebró al pronunciar la últimas dos palabras.

La chica agachó su mirada y su fleco cubrió sus ojos, sin embargo, Sango pudo notar las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la joven.

— Escucha— murmuró Sango caminando hasta ella. Se hincó en el piso y sus manos tomaron el rostro de la muchacha— está bien— dijo observando con tristeza el rostro lleno de lágrimas— no te preocupes, tal vez sólo sea por el golpe.

La chica asintió mientras Sango retiraba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel. Sango se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Inuyasha observó a la chica recostarse sobre las almohadas, ella soltó un suspiro y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de él. Ambos se miraron fijamente pero fue la chica quien no pudo retener la mirada sobre esos ojos fríos, carecientes de brillo y calidez.

Sus dedos jugaban con la sábana blanca. La mirada de ese chico la ponía nerviosa, tanto que comenzaba a irritarla.

— Inuyasha¿podrías ir a mi habitación y traer las cosas que se encuentran sobre la cama?— preguntó Sango entrando a la habitación con una bata de baño en las manos.

— No soy tu criado, Sango— dijo él levantándose de la cama. Sango lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— Por favor, Inuyasha— murmuró la chica intentando esconder con una sonrisa forzada el enojo.

Inuyasha gruñó pero aún así caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y al salir la azotó con fuerza. Sango se aproximó a la chica y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Da miedo— murmuró la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de Sango. Le costó trabajo mantenerse en pie pero con el apoyo de Sango logró caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

— Es cierto— le respondió la castaña mientras la recostaba en la pared para que se sostuviera— pero, no es mala persona— dijo acercándose a la bañera y abriendo los grifos para que la tina se llenara.

— ¿Es tú pareja?— La chica se llevó las manos a la boca después de preguntar y se arrepintió por haber hecho esa pregunta cuando ni siquiera les conocía— Yo, disculpa, no es mi incumbencia— dijo rápidamente ladeando su rostro.

— No te preocupes— le respondió Sango sonriendo— Oh, lo siento— dijo la castaña girándose hacia ella y extendiendo su mano— soy Sango.

La pelinegra la miró a los ojos y extendió la mano con lentitud, aun se sentía demasiado débil.

— Mucho gusto, Sango— esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció cuando abrió la boca para dar el suyo— disculpa— bajó su rostro.

Sango la observó y sintió pena por ella. Debía ser horrible que de pronto te levantaras y que no recordaras nada, ni tu propio nombre y que además tu cuerpo estuviera lleno de golpes y hematomas.

— ¿Cómo crees que me haya hecho esto?— dijo preocupada la chica mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo y observaba su rostro por el espejo.

— No lo sé— dijo Sango tras dar un suspiro— pero ahora ven, tienes que darte un baño para que pueda curar tus heridas.

La pelinegra se giró y ayudada por Sango entró en la bañera. Cerró sus ojos al sentir el agua tibia en sus pies. Sango la ayudó a sentarse y con mucho cuidado la despojó del camisón. Cuando la tela rozó el golpe de su cabeza soltó un gemido de dolor pero después se relajó bajo el agua.

Prácticamente fue Sango quien se encargó de todo. Con mucho cuidado le lavó el cuerpo y con mucha delicadeza enjabonó su cabeza con un shampoo con aroma a flores.

— Ahora tenemos que buscarte un nombre, al menos en lo que recuperas tu memoria— le dijo Sango mientras la envolvía en la bata de baño.

La chica le sonrió y asintió mientras volvía a apoyarse en Sango para que la ayudara a caminar.

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha acababa de arreglar su cama cuando las chicas salieron del baño. Sus ojos escrutaron a la joven que a penas se sostenía con éxito de Sango. Era alta, no más que Sango pero, al menos no distaban mucho; su cabello se ondulaba mientras las gotas de agua bajaban por las hebras negras; su piel estaba demasiado pálida, y todo su cuerpo estaba herido.

Sango la llevó hasta la cama recién tendida y la sentó mientras ella se aproximaba al tocador para tomar un cepillo. Comenzó a peinar con mucho cuidado el cabello de la chica.

— ¿Inuyasha?— Sango le llamó mientras dividía el cabello de la chica y tocaba con su mano el golpe que se encontraba cerca de la nuca.

Inuyasha que observaba detenidamente la cabeza gacha de la joven alzó su mirada y encontró a Sango tocando con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica.

— Me preocupa este golpe— dijo la castaña tocando con suavidad la zona inflamada— No estoy segura de que debamos dejarlo desapercibido.

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el lugar y sin darse cuenta terminaron viendo el rostro oculto entre el flequillo de la chica. Vio bajar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y de nuevo sintió que su pecho se le oprimía. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? La apariencia de la muchacha le dejaba bien claro que era de buena familia. Sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas, y su cabello brillaba con intensidad, mientras que su porte…

— ¿podríamos llevarla a la cuidad más cercana y asegurarnos de que un verdadero médico la examine?— Sango interrumpió sus pensamientos. La miró mientras recogía el cabello de la muchacha— Sólo tengo dos años de estar estudiando medicina y no puedo asegurar que este fuera de peligro— pronunció mientras hacía una trenza floja con los cabellos negros.

— Como sea— murmuró el chico poniéndose de pie. Se acercó hasta el tocador donde había algunos pañuelos, tomo uno de allí y después se acercó a la chica para secarle las lágrimas.

Su rostro se alzó al sentir el roce del papel sobre sus mejillas y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la veían con pena, quizás lástima. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y cerró sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que imploraban por derramarse. Se sentía tan impotente y sola. No recordaba su pasado, si tenía familia o amigos que tal vez estarían muy preocupados por ella, no sabía su nombre. Sus parpados se abrieron y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos dos luceros color miel.

La observó durante unos segundos y después cuando pareció reaccionar noto que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Su ceño se frunció cuando ella cerró sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir pudo ver el miedo en su mirada.

Maldiciendo, se puso de pie y sin decir absolutamente nada salió de la habitación.

Su mirada pareció encontrar algo importante en la alfombra porque allí permaneció hasta que la chica que peinaba su cabello se bajaba de la cama y se encaminaba hacia una silla donde había algunas prendas.

— Discúlpalo— le dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a ella con las prendas en las manos— no es muy amable— excusó a su amigo.

La chica volteó hacia la puerta por donde había salido aquel chico de ojos dorados. Respiró con dificultad y sintió que se había formado un nudo en su garganta. Estaba segura de que por un momento aquel chico la había visto con melancolía y que después su expresión había cambiado rotundamente, mostrando la frialdad que anteriormente le había mostrado y tras haber maldecido había salido de allí.

La chica sólo asintió y no mencionó palabra alguna, la mirada que aquel chico le había dado se coló hasta su corazón y punzó su corazón, le había dolido como si… como si en verdad ese extraño le importara.

— ¿Qué te parece Hitomi?

Sus ojos se alzaron hasta toparse con los castaños de la otra joven. Frunció el ceño y su rostro se ladeó mientras sintió que Sango deslizaba una extraña prenda por sus piernas.

— ¿Uhh?— preguntó siguiendo la tela color rosa que al final desapareció por debajo de la bata. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir que Sango deslizaba el albornoz con suavidad por su cuerpo.

— Si, Hitomi en muy bonito nombre— Sango sonrió mientras deslizaba los tirantes de un sostén por los brazos de Kagome— ¿Tú que opinas?

La chica ladeó su rostro hacia su pecho que ahora era cubierto por esa extraña prenda del mismo color que la otra prenda. Dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Sango por la espalda y cuando alzó su rostro descubrió que la chica ya no estaba.

— Aunque quizás te guste más Nami— dijo la castaña desde su espalda— después de todo parece que las olas del mar te trajeron hasta aquí.

— No importa, decide tú— murmuró la chica apretando lo dientes en cuanto sintió que Sango tocaba el omoplato izquierdo— me arde— dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— Es una herida— dijo Sango mientras volvía a bajarse de la cama y se metía al cuarto de baño.

Nami. La chica hizo una mueca. No le gustaba ese nombre y la sola mención del mar le hacía estremecerse de miedo. Recorrió de nuevo la habitación memorizando cada objeto. Frunció su ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron en el porta retrato cubierto de polvo.

Hundiendo más sus cejas se puso de pie. El albornoz cayó al suelo, dejando su cuerpo cubierto sólo por las dos prendas que la chica graciosa le había colocado. Sintiendo sus rodillas temblar comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio donde de encontraba la fotografía.

Una de sus manos se apoyó sobre el escritorio mientras su cuerpo se curveaba hacia delante y algunos mechones escaparon de su trenza floja, cayendo sobre sus mejillas y deteniéndose en sus hombros cubiertos por el pequeño elástico color rosa.

Su mano temblorosa tomó el portarretratos. La mano que se sostenía de la mesa dejó de apoyarse en ella y delicadamente la llevó hacia el cristal del objeto. Su dedo índice limpió el cristal, dejando a la vista la mitad del rostro de una mujer.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba en cuanto sus ojos se perdieron en los ojos oscuros de la mujer del retrato. Con rapidez deslizó sus dedos hacia el otro extremo, alejando el polvo de todo el rostro y después hacia abajo, hasta la cintura de la mujer de largos cabellos.

— _Si vuelves a subir a la superficie recibirás el mismo castigo…_

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquella fuerte e imponente voz y su cuerpo se encogió mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás con miedo, temiendo la reacción del hombre sin rostro que aparecía en su mente.

— _Si me desobedeces yo mismo acabaré con ella…_

Volvió a escuchar la voz mientras la sombra se desvanecía. Abrió sus ojos y sólo entonces se percató que sus manos sujetaban el objeto con fuerza, apretándolo a su pecho, protegiéndolo como si fuera su más grande tesoro.

— ¿Qué me sucede?— susurró mientras volvía a ver hacia la mujer del retrato. Aquellos ojos castaños y el cabello negro, que brillaba ante la luz del sol le eran muy familiares.

— No puede ser que Inuyasha no haya tirado esto cuando hicimos limpieza— Sango entró en la habitación sosteniendo un dentífrico lleno de polvo— No entiendo para qué quiere una pasta dental que caducó hace tres años.

La chica ladeó su rostro hasta Sango y la vio refunfuñar por algo que llevaba en la mano. Olvidando el asunto de la fotografía caminó tambaleándose hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella mientras aferraba el retrato con fuerza.

— Hombres— gruñó la mujer acercándose a ella con una botella roja y un pequeño botón de algodón— No saben hacer nada bien.

La pelinegra quiso soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro molesto de Sango pero todas sus intenciones se vieron borradas en cuanto la castaña colocó el algodón sobre una de sus heridas y ella soltó un grito.

— Oh, lo siento— susurró Sango alejando el algodón de la herida. Volvió a presionar el algodón sobre la herida y observó a al chica apretar sus labios y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza— ehh te dolerá un poco— advirtió mientras limpiaba con delicadeza.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Podrías decirme por qué carajo estás así?

Su rostro se ladeó hacia el chico que se peleaba con el sartén y un par de trozos de tocino. Gruñó ignorando la pregunta de su amigo y ladeó su rostro hacia las cortinas que se ondeaban por el viento.

Escuchó un maldición y después el sonido del teflón al chocar con el fregadero. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el chico que se encontraba en ropa interior y que maldecía una y otra vez mientras abría los grifos del agua del fregadero.

— Maldita sea— dijo el ojiazul apoyando sus manos sobre el fregadero y su cabeza bajaba resignada— ¡Soy un inútil en la cocina!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, intentando contener a sus labios para formar una sonrisa. No estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces de Miroku, lo que más le importaba era descubrir la razón por la cual aquella chica aparecía cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban.

— Eres un inútil en todo, Miroku— soltó fríamente, y de muy mala gana.

El ojiazul se volteó y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. Inuyasha le retuvo la mirada y fue Miroku quien desistió de aquella batalla al ladear su rostro y perder sus ojos en el cielo azul libre de nubes.

— Quién iba a decir que hoy haría buen día¿ne, Inuyasha?— preguntó Miroku intentando sonar casual y amistoso.

— Feh— Inuyasha ladeó su rostro hacia el chorro de agua que caía sobre el sartén, en el fregadero.

— Anda, suéltalo— Miroku se acercó a él y se sentó sobre uno de los bancos de la barra, junto a él.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y observó el movimiento nervioso que sus manos hacían sobre la barra. Quizás si le contaba a Miroku podría sacarse esa tonta sensación, después de todo sólo debía estar impresionado por la forma en que esa chica apareció y consternado porque la chica no recordaba nada de su pasado.

— ¿Has hecho ya el desayuno, Miroku?

Inuyasha cerró su boca en cuanto escucho a Sango preguntar por el desayuno. Sus puños se cerraron mientras sentía la frustración por todo su cuerpo. ¡Mujeres! Siempre inoportunas.

— Etto, Sanguito— murmuró Miroku encogiendo sus hombros y escondiendo su cabeza, sin atreverse a voltear hacia la entrada de la cocina— es que yo… umm tu sabes que la cocina y yo no congeniamos— Miroku observó sus dedos moverse impacientes sobre el azulejo de la barra.

— Inútil— susurró entrando a la cocina mientras sostenía a la joven temblorosa— Al menos podrías voltearte y decírmelo en mi cara.— dijo la castaña ayudando a la joven a caminar— Ten mucho cuidado, a veces los azulejos hacen resbalar— dijo dulcemente a la joven.

— Gracias— susurró la chica mirando hacia el suelo.

Miroku se giró sobre el banco y observó a la joven de cabello trenzado que llevaba uno de los vestidos de Sango. Sus ojos se estrecharon intentando ver su rostro y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

— Hermosa jovencita— dijo tomando la mano de la chica e ignorando el rostro enfadado de su novia— ¿desearía tener un hijo conmigo?— le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica alzó su rostro en cuanto sintió que la tomaban de la mano y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se preguntó mientras observaba el rostro coqueto del joven.

— ¡Miroku!— gruñó Sango lanzando una patada hacia la espinilla del chico— Maldito pervertido— murmuró apretando los dientes.

Miroku hizo una mueca de dolor y después intentó aproximarse a la castaña pero ella no se lo permitió.

— No hagas caso a su bobadas— le dijo a la chica guiándola hacia una banquita, la misma en la que Miroku se encontraba— le gusta llamar la atención de las jovencitas.

La chica sonrió y no dijo nada más. Bajó su rostro y observó sus manos sobre el frío azulejo blanco. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que a su lado un par de manos se movían inquietas y al alzar su rostro se encontró con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció viéndolo, pero al parecer había sido mucho porque el chico había terminado por ceder mientras bajaba su rostro y fijaba su vista en sus manos. Ella dio un suspiro encogiendo sus hombros y entonces su rostro buscó a la chica graciosa pero sólo se encontró con los ojos azules del otro chico.

— Yo soy Miroku— dijo el joven alzando su mano, haciendo ademán de saludo. La chica observó la mano morena del joven y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Miroku— dijo la joven sonriendo, correspondiendo el saludo del chico. Quiso decir su nombre y frunciendo el ceño, una vez más intentó recordarlo— Yo… lo siento— dijo relajando su rostro y mirándolo con preocupación.

Miroku frunció el ceño al verla contraer sus cejas. La vio estrechar sus ojos y después mientras encogía su cuerpo resignada se disculpaba.

— No te preocupes— dijo el joven sonriendo— pronto lo recordarás— le susurró soltando su mano y bajando del banco de enfrente para ir a ver a Sango.

Ella lo miró acercarse a Sango y después volvió a mirar al chico a su lado. Ladeó su rostro hacia Inuyasha que parecía seguir perdido mientras veía sus manos.

— Saldré a dar un paseo— dijo Inuyasha antes de salir de allí.

La chica lo siguió con la mirada y después bajó su rostro, mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que la ignorara?

-.-.-.-

Observó el agua azulada, las olas chocaban en sus pies desnudos. Suspiró sintiendo el agua rozar su piel. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable desde que aquella joven apareció?

No sabía que pensar, sus ideas se amontonaban en su mente y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Era como si al ver los ojos de la chica o su cabello sus recuerdos despertaran y lo atormentaran una y otra vez, y al mismo tiempo se sintiera acompañado, seguro… querido.

Caminó por la orilla mientras recordaba el dulce sonido de la voz de la chica. Sonrió cuando la vio sonreía ante las tontas acciones de Miroku y contuvo el aliento notando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Negó con su cabeza intentando olvidar el asunto. No había regresado para estar pensando como bobo en una chica que había aparecido en la playa que se encontraba frente a la entrada de su casa, había regresado porque debía enfrentarse al pasado y porque debía encontrar la forma de librarse de la custodia de Naraku de una vez por todas.

Pateó con rabia el agua de mar que una ola trajo hasta él y soltó una maldición mientras veía hacia el infinito mar. No sabía nada de Naraku desde hacía un tiempo y sabía por su agente en el banco que él hombre había estado retirando pequeñas cantidades de dinero.

Insignificantes para él pero que, sumando las pequeñas cifras, arrojaban una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

— Maldito seas, Naraku— dijo el chico mirando con rencor hacia el horizonte.

-.-.-

— ¿Qué te parece Kaoru?

Sus ojos castaños miraron el rostro sonriente de la chica de cabellos castaños que aún seguía en pijama. Hizo una mueca y con una sonrisa apenada negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y Hikaru?— preguntó ahora el chico mientras llevaba un trozo de manzana a la boca.

Ella volvió a negar con su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los trozos de fruta que se encontraban el su plato. Tomó el tenedor con torpeza y picó un trozo de melón mientras pensaba el nombre que a ella le gustaría tener.

Algunos minutos después su ceño se relajó y suspiró resignada al igual que los otros dos.

— ¡Qué difícil es ponerle nombre a alguien!— expresó Miroku encogiendo sus hombros—. Sanguito— Miroku ladeó su rostro hacia su novia y le tomó la mano— Por eso cuando nuestro primer hijo nazca tu te encargarás de ponerle un nombre.

Sango sintió que las mejillas le ardían y su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente. Observó a Miroku con vergüenza y después dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que también le sonreía.

Era extraño que, dos personas tan distintas pudieran quererse con esa intensidad. Tontamente sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Sango y al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio porque Sango no era la novia del otro chico. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y quiso abofetearse por su tonto pensamiento.

— _Qué mas da—_ pensó llevándose a la boca una uva—_ al parecer no le agrado._

Sango carraspeó y bajó de su banco para acercarse a la joven. Ella giró su rostro para verla. La chica le tomó la mano y sin decir nada más la jaló hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— Matte— susurró la chica caminando temblorosamente.

Sango se giró y notó el miedo en su mirada. Quiso golpearse por haber olvidado aquel pequeño detalle. Deseaba preguntarle a la chica cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo porque notaba lo débil que se encontraba pero, si lo hacía lo único que haría sería frustrarla.

— Lo siento— dijo Sango mirándola con vergüenza— aun estas débil.

Observó la expresión de la castaña y sonrió mientras intentaba caminar con mayor seguridad pero, sus piernas no respondían. No sólo era el hecho de que había olvidado quien era y a dónde pertenecía, sino que ahora que lo pensaba eran muchas cosas más.

De nuevo se sintió insegura, era como si ella no perteneciera a ese lugar. No sabía el nombre de las prendas que Sango le había prestado y aquel extraño objeto que había aferrado a su pecho mientras estaba en la habitación le era completamente desconocido. Incluso desconocía el significado de algunas palabras que Sango y su novio habían pronunciado mientras desayunaban.

— No te preocupes— intentó sonar segura y sin darle importancia al asunto.

— Ven vayamos a la habitación para que descanses tus piernas un poco— dijo la castaña pasando el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros y ayudándola a caminar hacia la habitación de Inuyasha.

-.-.-

— ¿Estas segura de que no recuerda nada?— Miroku miró a los ojos Sango mientras observaban el atardecer sentados en el columpio de la terraza.

— Si, es como una niña pequeña ¿sabes?— dijo inexpresivamente— he estado pensando que quizás el golpe no tenga nada que ver con su pérdida de memoria— mencionó apretando su cuerpo al de su novio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó el chico acariciando el dorso de la mano de Sango.

— ¿Has visto sus ojos?— preguntó ella alzando su rostro hacia él— parece vacía por dentro y el temor que reflejan sus ojos me da escalofríos.

— Será mejor que vayamos mañana a la cuidad para que un medico la revise— concluyó Miroku besando la frente de Sango.

-.-.-.-

Soltó un gruñido y se sintió como un tonto por llevar dos horas observándola. Inuyasha roló los ojos y apoyó su espalda en los almohadones de su cama mientras suspiraba exasperado.

Cerró sus ojos y alzó sus manos hasta las sienes, apretándolas con sus dedos delicadamente mientras intentaba recordar por enésima vez cuál era la razón por la cual había subido a su habitación dos horas atrás.

Volvió a gruñir al no recordarlo. Abrió sus ojos y ladeó su cuerpo hacia la joven que dormía bajo una manta blanca. Se dijo tonto de nuevo mientras recorría las finas facciones de su rostro, fascinado el tono que su piel tersa mostraba se inclinó aún más sobre ella hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella.

Movió su nariz sobre la de la muchacha, acariciando con ternura y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de la piel de la joven. Se alejó un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para poder recorrer de nuevo el rostro de ella y esta vez se detuvo en los pequeños labios.

Inconscientemente pasó su lengua por sus labios, anhelando una pequeña caricia de los de la chica que se encontraba en su cama y que dormía profundamente desde quién sabe que hora.

Se alejó de ella molesto y sintiendo a su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Qué tenía la chiquilla que le hacia sentirse como un maldito chiquillo enamorado? E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O, repitió letra por letra en su mente.

Negó con su cabeza. Él no podía estar enamorado de esa chiquilla. Por Kami¡Apenas la conocía! Tal vez encandilado o quizás sólo le gustaba. Volvió a negar con su cabeza. No ella no debía significar nada, sólo sentía lástima porque la chica se encontraba en una penosa y trágica situación.

Sí, eso era. Sólo era pena por ella. Asintió con su cabeza y se levantó con cuidado. Sólo era el hecho de que ella poseía los ojos más hermosos que había visto y que su cabello era tan suave como la misma seda.

Volvió a suspirar esta vez cubriendo su rostro con una de las almohadas. Era un tonto, un completo tonto por estar pensando idioteces y por seguir deseando besar esos labios rosas. Retiró la almohada y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella. Tal vez si cumplía su deseo se acabaría la tentación.

Sus labios acariciaron con suavidad los de ella mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en su rostro, rogando porque a ella no se le ocurriera abrir los ojos en ese instante. Rozó una y otra vez los delgados labios y jugó con ellos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con delicadeza.

La escuchó suspirar y retorcerse en bajo él. Ella entre abrió sus labios y él aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, recorriéndola, saboreando cada rincón. Perdió el control del cuerpo y su mano libre se dirigió hacia la mejilla de la chica y allí se quedó, rozando suavemente con sus yemas la piel cálida.

El beso adquirió mayor intensidad. Cerró sus ojos al sentir que la chica comenzaba a corresponder el beso y él no supo nada más, sólo continuó allí, acariciando los labios de ella mientras miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo y lo hacían entumecer.

Cuando por fin recordó que aquel beso sólo iba a ser un pequeño roce en los labios, lo rompió sin ganas de hacerlo y sin abrir sus ojos se separó de ella, sin embargo no se alejó completamente.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su grandiosa y estúpida idea de que si la besaba se quitaría la tentación de encima abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con dos orbes castañas iluminadas por la luz del atardecer.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

N/A:** Jejeje, perdón por la tardanza… 

La verdad es que estaba un poco triste, sólo recibí tres reviews por el capitulo anterior y aunque yo misma me di cuenta que estaba un poco aburrido me hubiese gustado saber si a ustedes también les pareció igual.

Espero que este capítulo les guste y por favor háganme saber si todo va bien ¿si?

**Nadeshiko-miko, rosetteluna y serena tsukino chiba** muchas gracias por su review y también agradezco mucho a todos los que se dan la vuelta por aquí y leen esta historia medio loca.

Besos…

Matta Ne!


	5. Junto a ti

**Ningyo Hime**

**Capítulo IV**

**- Junto a ti -**

Miró fijamente las olas golpear la costa. Algunos cabellos se soltaron de su larga trenza y cayeron sobre su rostro, enmarcándolo. Su mano se apoyó en su pecho, intentando que sus latidos perdieran velocidad. Cerró sus ojos y sintió que el corazón le golpeaba hasta los tímpanos. Negó con su cabeza, debía estar loca. Un simple beso no significaba nada pero…

Tragó saliva con pesadez, el problema era que ese beso no fue nada simple. Suspiró entrecortadamente. El viento revolvió su flequillo y la falda del vestido blanco. Su mano se acercó a su rostro y acomodó los mechones que le impedían ver fijamente el vaivén del mar, colocándolos detrás de sus orejas.

Permaneció quieta bajo las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento, observando hacia el infinito mar, perdiéndose en él. Era extraño que el beso de un completo desconocido pudiese despertar en ella miles de sensaciones. Sentimientos que corrían por su sangre, calentándola. Emociones que golpeaban su pecho con fuerza y la dejaban sin aliento.

— Inuyasha…— susurró al viento mientras fijaba su vista en la luna plateada. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el viento, disfrutando como golpeaba su rostro con delicadeza, como si le acariciara.

Sonrió pensando en un futuro al lado de ese hombre, logrando ablandar esa mirada dorada, ayudándolo a sobrellevar todos sus temores y fantasmas del pasado. La sonrisa que había esbozado poco a poco se desvaneció_. Pasado_. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ayudar a Inuyasha cuando ella misma no tenía un pasado? No era nadie, no sabía siquiera su nombre, no tenía nada que ofrecer a ese chico, absolutamente nada.

Quiso suspirar pero en lugar de ello pareció tratar de contener un sollozo mientras hipaba. Era una tonta si creía que un chico como Inuyasha podría sentir algo por ella, una simple chica que apareció en la orilla del mar y que fue acogida por ellos al no recordar nada. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, era imposible que Inuyasha pudiera fijarse en una chica sin nombre.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de sus manos. Lo mejor era no pensar más en el asunto, habían pasado ya dos días desde que Inuyasha le había besado y no había ningún indicio de que él quisiera hablar al respecto, simplemente la trataba como si nada hubiera sucedido, era amable y atento con ella, y algunas veces se enfadaba sin razón alguna y le evitaba pero, en general le trataba bien, como si fuera su amigo.

Se abrazó a sí misma para contrarrestar el frío que comenzaba a sentir y suspiró de nuevo, _amigo_. Lo cierto era que ella no deseaba ser su amiga, ella quería ser algo más pero Inuyasha no le dejaba entrar a su corazón, no le dejaba curar las heridas que el se encargaba de negar.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en el cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas. Quizás algún día podría estar al lado de Inuyasha y este le permitiría entrar en su corazón, y tal vez ella para ese entonces podría haber ya recordado.

Frunció el ceño. Deseaba recordar su vida anterior pero dentro de si algo se agitaba, quería recordar para dejar de ser una desconocida, poder mirar a los ojos a Inuyasha, a Sango o a Miroku y poder decir su verdadero nombre, pero tenía miedo.

Durante las últimas dos noches había tenido pesadillas. En sus sueños veía una y otra vez a una pequeña niña que lloraba mientras ella se veía en un espejo. Después veía a la misma niña en el suelo, inerte con sus ojos abiertos y vacíos mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, y finalmente recordaba a ese hombre de ojos rojos que la veía con lasciva y que reía ante el cadáver de la pequeña niña.

Tras cada sueño despertaba llorando y con un gran dolor en el pecho. No sabía con exactitud quién era esa niña y mucho menos lo que significaba ese sueño extraño pero le afectaba, le dolía hasta el fondo de su alma y temía que ese sueño en realidad fura su pasado.

Era Inuyasha quien abrazaba su cuerpo tembloroso y le consolaba en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras ella sollozaba. Había sido él quien la sostenía en sus brazos hasta que volvía a conciliar el sueño y en por las mañanas aun permanecía en ellos, a su lado.

Una parte de si estaba contenta porque Inuyasha estaba a su lado cuando más le necesitaba pero la otra parte… Había estado abusando y la hostilidad con la que a veces Inuyasha la trataba le decía que para él no era muy agradable consolarle y mucho menos desvelarse.

Por eso, esa misma mañana Inuyasha le había llevado a la ciudad más cercana para que un médico pudiera revisarle. Ella hubiese querido negarse y la forma en que él le había informado sobre la visita al médico no hizo más que romper su corazón, quería que recordara de una vez para que pudiera regresar a su hogar y le dejara tranquilo.

El medico hizo el chequeo y finalmente descartó que el golpe en su nuca era el responsable de su pérdida de memoria. Hubiese deseado preguntar que si el golpe no era responsable entonces qué podría haber sido el causante, pero el médico en ese momento pidió que saliera y le había indicado a Inuyasha que se quedara para explicarle algunas cosas.

Esperó fuera del consultorio y después de algunos minutos Inuyasha había salido de la habitación con el rostro serio. Ambos se habían dirigido al auto y regresaron a casa sin decir palabra alguna durante el camino. Al llegar él había entrado a la casa sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y ella se quedó allí afuera, observando con tristeza la espalda del chico que desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta.

Su mirada entristeció mientras recordaba el rostro inmutable de Inuyasha tras bajar del auto, Inuyasha era tan voluble y eso era lo que más le lastimaba. Un momento podía sonreírle y al siguiente podía ignorarla como si ella no valiera nada.

Escuchó el susurro de las olas, entonando una canción suave, dulce. Le gustaba escucharle pero le daba miedo, era un miedo que se adueñaba de su interior y removía todo, incluso su alma.

Dirigió una última mirada hacia el horizonte oscuro y entonces se giró para entrar a la casa. Se detuvo en seco al observar la figura bañada por los rayos de luna y aquellos ojos dorados que le iluminaban como si fuera el sol.

— Inuyasha…— dijo débilmente mirándolo a los ojos.

— Es tarde— dijo el chico con voz ronca— Será mejor que entres, puedes enfermar— dijo girándose sobre sus talones y caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Ella le siguió inmediatamente. Entró a la habitación y encontró a Inuyasha recargando su cuerpo en el escritorio ubicado cerca de una de las ventanas, sosteniendo en sus manos el retrato de su madre. Dio algunos pasos hacia él con mucho cuidado, Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado en la fotografía que no deseaba molestarle con eso.

Paró justo cuando su cuerpo estuvo frente al de él. Recorrió lentamente el marco de la fotografía y descubrió que él apretaba con fuerza el marco de madera y al subir su mirada para verle el rostro se sorprendió al ver aquella mueca de dolor.

Sintió un nudo gigantesco en su garganta al verle. Parecía un chico pequeño, desolado y triste, tan vulnerable que parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar como un niño. No supo como pero cuando él alzó su vista llena de tristeza se percató de que su mano se había posado sobre la de él.

Sus dedos se movieron, acariciando la fría mano de Inuyasha mientras sus ojos castaños se perdían en los dorados de Inuyasha. Le sonrió débilmente mientras se acercaba a él y lograba arrebatarle el retrato de su madre.

Inuyasha ni siquiera se movió cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de ella rodear su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza mientras se aferraba a ella. Su rostro se encogió en el cremoso y blanco cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de la chica.

— Inuyasha— susurró la chica peinando su cabello con suavidad.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y la aferró con mayor fuerza, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan protegido como esa noche, en los brazos de aquella chica desconocida. Su mano le recorrió la espalda hasta que encontró su mano para entrelazarla y sentir la tibieza que el cuerpo de ella tenía.

Permanecieron abrazados algunos minutos hasta que él se separó de ella y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó en la orilla de esta y dio un largo suspiro antes de observarla mientras tomaba en sus brazos el retrato de su madre.

— Es linda— susurró la chica recorriendo con la yema de su dedo el rostro de la mujer de largos cabellos de la fotografía— Es tu madre¿verdad?— se giró para ver sus ojos y deseó no haberle preguntado al ver como la luz de los ojos dorados desaparecía.

— Sí— contestó el chico con voz rota— Era mi madre— dijo suspirando mientras bajaba s rostro para que su flequillo cubriera el dolor que mostraban sus ojos.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Su mano derecha buscó la izquierda del chico y entrelazó sus dedos con suavidad mientras su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de la mano de él.

— ¿Hace mucho que…

— Seis años— dijo cansadamente— hace seis años lo perdí todo— alzó su rostro y buscó la mirada de la chica— a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano— susurró cerrando sus ojos al sentir cómo acariciaba ella su mejilla con suavidad— no me quedó nada— dijo con voz quebrada.

Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al notar la tristeza en su voz. Parecía tan solo, tan indefenso. Su mano acarició las tupidas cejas negras y peinó su flequillo justo antes de que se posara sobre su nuca para atraer su cabeza hacia su pecho. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, odiaba ser tan débil aún.

— Cuéntame— la chica pidió con suavidad, sin exigir ni mostrar poco interés.

Inuyasha enterró aun más su rostro en su pecho y se deleitó una vez más con el dulce aroma de ella antes de empezar a narrar lo ocurrido aquel día.

— Ese año cumplí los catorce años— pronunció vaciamente— Mi padre, mi hermano y yo habíamos estado trabajando en un pequeño barco que papá compró cuando yo era un niño— su mirada buscó a través de la habitación hasta encontrar un a fotografía donde aparecía el barco descuidado— y esa mañana bautizaríamos el barco y en él celebraríamos mi cumpleaños— permaneció en silencio unos momentos y antes de continuar suspiró— El sol brillaba con fuerza y hacía mucho calor, jamás pensamos que se avecinaría una tormenta.

Una amarga sensación cubrió su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras rotas de Inuyasha. Su corazón latió dolorosamente con rapidez y fuerza, tanta que sin duda Inuyasha podría escucharla, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó su alma, haciéndola encoger en cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

— No sé que pasó— continuó el chico— En plena tormenta hubo una explosión y el barco comenzó a arder en llamas— tragó saliva con dificultad— Mis padres y yo quedamos atrapados en el fuego. Vi a mis padres caer al suelo— su voz se cortó— el humo… el humo— titubeó— sus pulmones estaban llenos de humo, los vi morir— su voz sonó ronca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Me acerqué a ellos y abracé a mi madre con fuerza, esperando que el humo hiciera mella en mi pero…

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras sentía que él aferraba su mano a la suya. Cerró sus ojos y vio en carne propia lo sucedido. Las olas del mar se movían embravecidas y veía el barco envuelto en llamas con claridad.

— Sesshomaru, mi hermano me alejó de ella, dijo que no debía rendirme—susurró Inuyasha— nos arrojamos al mar antes de que el barco explotara, intentó protegerme de la explosión y al final el también se perdió entre las olas— suspiró recordando las últimas palabras que su hermano había pronunciado. Tomó bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras escuchaba los latidos de la chica—. Al día siguiente Myoga, un amigo de mi padre me encontró en la orilla del mar y desde ese momento comenzó mi nueva vida.

Se alejó de ella y volvió a acomodarse a su lado. Sus manos aun no se soltaban y a decir verdad él no deseaba hacerlo, sentir la calidez de las manos de ella le daba cierta seguridad.

— Dijeron que había sido un milagro el que yo sobreviviera a esa terrible tormenta y quizás eso haya sido— su tono de voz cambió completamente, ya no era la voz melancólica, sino una llena de esperanzas e ilusiones— ella me salvó.

— ¿Ella?— preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa. Había escuchado el timbre de Inuyasha al hablar de esa chica, había tanta dulzura en esas palabras que su corazón se encogió.

— Kagome— susurró Inuyasha alzando su vista hacia el techo de la habitación— Ella me salvó de morir ahogado entre las olas— dijo alegremente mientras sonreía— pero nunca más volví a saber de ella— susurró melancólicamente.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre. _Kagome_. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ese nombre, ese nombre ya no había escuchado, no recordaba donde, ni cuando pero lo había escuchado.

— Kagome— dijo con voz perdida, le sorprendía escuchar ese nombre pero le dolía la forma en que Inuyasha hablaba de ella. Suspiró sintiendo que lo poco que quedaba de su alma se rompía lentamente, nunca había escuchado esa dulzura cuando hablaba de ella con Sango y Miroku. Debía querer mucho a la tal Kagome.

Su rostro bajó lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha no notara que estaba a punto de llorar. Todos sus sueños de permanecer al lado del chico se estaban evaporando, ahora que sabía de la existencia de esa chica sabía que Inuyasha nunca se interesaría en la chica sin nombre.

Inuyasha observó los movimientos de la chica y notó como la mano que sostenía perdía su calidez.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó ladeando su rostro. Apretó la mano de la chica esperando que ella alzara su rostro y le sonriera, como siempre pero cuando ella alzó su cabeza no hubo sonrisa, sino una expresión de dolor que le lastimó.

— No sucede nada— dijo con voz apagada— yo…— deslizó su vista por el lugar hasta que encontró su mano unida a la de él. ¿Cómo explicarle que se había enamorado de él en sólo dos días y que le dolía que él estuviera enamorado de Kagome?— Es sólo que siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado— dijo esbozando una sonrisa que no convenció a Inuyasha— debiste sufrir mucho— alzó su mano hasta tocar la barbilla de Inuyasha mientas sus ojos permanecían fijos a los de él.

Inuyasha posó su mano sobre la de ella sin perder el contacto de sus ojos. Él había sufrido mucho, era cierto pero el sufrimiento que ella mostraba en sus ojos castaños era mucho mayor que el de él y eso le partía el corazón sin saber por qué.

— ¿Has pensado ya en un nombre?— preguntó apartando con sus mano la de ella de su mejilla.

— Aun no— dijo apartando sus ojos de los de él y levantándose de la cama. Inuyasha siguió sus pasos hasta que ella tomó el retrato de su madre de nuevo y lo observó detenidamente— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?— preguntó volviendo a dejar el retrato sobre el escritorio.

— Izayoi— dijo siguiéndola con la mirada. La chica caminó hasta el ventanal y se quedó allí, observando una vez más el cielo.

— ¿Y si nunca recordara mi nombre?—preguntó de pronto la chica.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si ella nunca recordara su nombre, él podría dejarla en su casa durante ese mes que tendría de vacaciones pero después de ese tiempo tendría que regresar a la universidad y entonces ella no podría acompañarle.

— No creo que debas pensar en eso en estos momentos— le respondió él acercándose a ella. Parecía tan frágil, como un animalito sin dueño.

Ella apretó sus labios. ¿Cómo quería que no pensara en eso¿Qué sería de ella cuando él regresara de donde quiera que vino? Ella quería recordar, quería saber quien era, sólo de esa forma podría luchar contra el recuerdo de una chica a la que él jamás volvió a ver, sólo sabiendo su nombre podría ofrecerle su corazón.

— ¡Yo sí lo creo!— chilló girándose para verlo de frente— ¿Qué va a ser de mí cuando te marches?— preguntó acercándose a él— ¿Me buscarás un hogar donde dejarme? o ¿Me internarás en un orfanatorio?— había escuchado aquella opción aquel día. Después de haberla besado había salido de la habitación y un rato después ella le había seguido, había escuchado la conversación que él mantenía con Miroku— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que edad tengo!— ladeó su cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos y sus puños se cerraron— No quiero estar sola— chilló débilmente.

— No lo estarás— susurró Inuyasha atrayéndola a sus brazos. Ella comenzó a llorar e Inuyasha la apretó aun más a su pecho mientras sus brazos la estrechaban cariñosamente, justo como ella había hecho algunos minutos atrás con él— Yo estaré a tu lado, no se por cuanto pero lo estaré— prometió.

— No hables de lo que no podrás cumplir— dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha— No me prometas que estarás a mi lado cuando sabes perfectamente que pronto regresarás a tu verdadera casa.

— Pero…

— Pero nada— dijo ella separándose de él. Inuyasha deslizó sus manos por sus mejillas, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que en ellas quedaban— Inuyasha ¿podría…?— lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, era imposible que él le dejara.

— Dilo— dijo dulcemente, casi con la misma dulzura con la que hablaba de Kagome.

— Me preguntaba si yo…— titubeó pero se armó de valor al ver la sonrisa de Inuyasha— si podría adoptar el nombre de tu madre— susurró bajando su rostro. Inuyasha no contestó. Había sido una idea tonta, y ahora lo comprobaba— Olvídalo, ha sido un imprudencia de mi parte— se excusó ante el silencio. Miró el pecho de Inuyasha subir y bajar lentamente y comenzó a girarse para darle la espalda y que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

— Espera— Inuyasha le tomó del codo para detenerla. Ella paró en seco y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No debía llorar. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y deslizó su mano por la cintura de la chica, obligándola a darse vuelta. Tomó su barbilla y alzó su rostro para verla a los ojos— No es una imprudencia, Izayoi— dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella correspondió su sonrisa y lo abrazó mientras soltaba pequeñas risas. Tal vez no era su verdadero nombre pero ahora ya tenía uno y el hecho de que Inuyasha lo hubiera prácticamente escogido significaba que aun tenía esperanzas.

Sí, se dijo a sí misma, mientras esa chica, Kagome, no apareciera tendría una oportunidad con Inuyasha y no la dejaría pasar.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Dices que Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo?

Izayoi alzó su vista y clavó sus ojos castaños en los de Sango. Su sonrisa aun no se borraba. Asintió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado sobre la arena y platicaba con Miroku.

— No lo puedo creer— exclamó Sango sorprendida. Durante los últimos días Inuyasha se había comportado muy extraño y en especial con esa chica a la que acababa de conocer, nunca antes había mostrado interés en chica. Esbozó una sonrisa, ya era hora de que Inuyasha encontrara a la chica que le ayudara a curar sus heridas.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Izayoi viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Sango— Yo sólo le pregunté si podía usarlo y el aceptó— explicó la inocente niña.

— Él es muy reservado, se esconde en su coraza para no dejar a nadie entrar y de cualquier manera no salga lastimado o traicionado— Sango volvió su vista hacia la pelinegra— Ha sufrido mucho y no deja que las personas se acerquen demasiado, no sabe si podría soportar que lo abandonen una vez más.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio mientras veía los cabellos de Inuyasha balancearse junto con el viento. Ella quería ser esa persona, quería ser quien cautivara su corazón y le ayudara a sobrellevar lo que viniera.

— ¿Te gusta?

Ladeó su rostro hasta ver el perfil de Sango. Se sonrojó mientras bajaba su rostro y observaba las jardineras que acaba de arreglar con la castaña. Sango la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. Esperó la respuesta de la pelinegra pero al no obtenerla suspiró y encogió los hombros.

— Lo siento, no quise avergonzarte— Sango volteó a verla y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Izayoi mientras ella seguía viendo a Inuyasha— La verdad es que Inuyasha y tu hacen bonita pareja y pensé que tal vez podría haber algo entre ustedes.

La chica ladeó su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más. Sería maravilloso que Inuyasha fuera su pareja pero era imposible. Su sonrojo poco a poco se desvaneció y su sonrisa desapareció. Sango la observó y notó que la ilusión desaparecía del rostro de la chica.

— Eso es imposible— Izayoi miró de nuevo hacia los chicos. Ahora Inuyasha caminaba por la orilla y sus pies tocaban el agua de mar—. Él no se fijaría nunca en mí— dijo con voz apagada.

— Oh, vamos— Sango tomó una de sus manos — Eres bonita— dijo acomodando uno de los mechones de la chica detrás de la oreja—. Y en estos dos días que has estado con nosotros me he dado cuenta que eres una chica dulce y tienes un gran corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su cabeza negaba. El nunca sentiría amor por ella, lástima si porque sabía que eso era lo que sentía él en ese momento pero amor, amor era otro sentimiento, uno que él jamás llegaría a sentir por ella. Esta dispuesta a luchar por él pero no debía guardar esperanzas, no quería que rompieran su corazón con un desplante o rechazo. Su corazón era lo único que sabía que existía.

— Durante estos dos días— dijo con voz rota— he estado tratando de encontrarme a mí misma pero no puedo— sollozó— mi mente está en blanco y por más que lo intento no puedo recordar.

— Ya lo harás, sólo debes ser paciente— Sango acarició su mejilla y le sonrió intentando consolarla— Esto debe ser temporal.

— ¡No!— chilló la chica poniéndose de pie— Quiero pensar que es temporal pero— titubeó sintiendo las lágrimas surcar su rostro— ¡No puedo!

— Escucha— Sango se puso de pie junto a ella y tomó su mano— Sé que es difícil, y te comprendo.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada!— chilló de nuevo la chica— No sabes lo que es despertar en una habitación desconocida y junto a un chico que preferiría no estar a mi lado cuidándome como a una niña— miró a Sango con ojos agonizantes— ¡No sabes lo que es despertar con temor de recordar!— detuvo la mano de Sango que se aproximaba a su rostro— A veces— dijo quedamente mientras bajaba su rostro— pienso que debí haber cometido el peor de los pecados, debí haber hecho algo verdaderamente malo como para que pagara de esta manera.

— Escucha— Sango dio un paso hacia ella. Sabía de lo que Izayoi hablaba, ella a veces creía haber cometido algo verdaderamente malo como para haber sufrido aquel suceso. Izayoi negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella— Sé de lo que hablas.

— ¡No lo sabes!— gritó. Inuyasha y Miroku voltearon hacia las chicas. Al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse hacia Izayoi— ¡No digas que sabes de lo que hablo¡No sabes nada!— Se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo dentro de la casa, escaleras arriba.

— Sí lo sé— murmuró Sango cerrando sus ojos, recordando aquella noche en que aquel hombre… Abrió sus párpados asqueada ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo?— Yo también he sufrido mucho— casi chilló mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Vio a Inuyasha entrar corriendo a la casa y sólo cuando sintió los protectores brazos de su novio fue el momento en que se echó a llorar amargamente.

-.-.-.-

Escucharla sollozar le partía el corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Se acercó hacia la cama con cautela. Se sentó sobre el colchón y extendió su cuerpo al lado del de la chica que permanecía boca abajo, con su rostro escondido en el edredón.

— No me gusta verte llorar— dijo suavemente mientras sus mano comenzaba a peinar el cabello azabache.

La chica calló en ese momento y su rostro buscó el del chico en plena oscuridad. Encontró sus ojos ambarinos, brillantes ante la luz de la luna. Inuyasha acercó su mano a la barbilla de la chica y sonrió.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella. Ella suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No sucede nada— dijo débilmente desviando sus ojos de los de Inuyasha. Verle a los ojos le hacía sentirse vulnerable y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que Inuyasha estuviera allí, viendo su vulnerabilidad— Déjame sola.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se desvaneció al escuchar el tono frío. La forma en que le hablaba le dolía, demasiado para su gusto.

— No— dijo con voz profunda tomando el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos de nuevo— Algo te sucede y quiero saber que es— ordenó.

— Vete— Ella volvió a desviar su mirada y se alejó de él.

Él negó con su cabeza y volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el rostro cubierto por los rayos de luna de la chica. No iba a dejarla sola, era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Acercó su rostro al de ella de nuevo quería perderse en sus ojos castaños, hacerla olvidar con sus besos y permanecer a su lado hasta que llegara el amanecer.

— No lo haré— susurró acariciando con sus labios la comisura de la boca de ella— Me quedaré aquí, junto a ti— la sintió tensarse y notó la rapidez de los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió inconscientemente y tomó el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos.

Suspiró sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Inuyasha. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y su lengua buscó tocar los labios de él. No quería corresponder, no quería que él se adentrara aún más en su corazón, no quería que rompiera lo único que tenía.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

N/A:** Les debo una disculpa del tamaño del planeta ¿verdad? No era mi intención tardar tanto, primero era la universidad, los trabajos finales, exposiciones y presentaciones que me traían como loca, después fue la temporada en la que no tuve ni pizca de inspiración y por último por que he estado trabajando en mi próxima historia titulada "Kiss me while I sleep". 

Tal vez muchas desean matarme porque llamé a la chica misteriosa, Izayoi pero hubiese sido una locura nombrarla Kagome. Se que es una historia ficticia, al igual que hablar acerca de las sirenas pero independientemente de ese hecho estoy procurando que sea lo más real posible y nombrarla Kagome hubiese sido una enorme casualidad y no era necesario, creo que todos aquí sabemos que esa chica desconocida es la mismísima Kagome que salvó a Inuyasha en su niñez.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y mil más para los que me han dejado rw con su opinión.

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos y les deseo un próspero año nuevo en el que todos sus propósitos se vuelvan realidad, al igual que todos sus sueños.

Les mando un beso, un abrazo y de nuevo mis disculpas por la tardanza. Cuidense mucho.

Matta ne!


	6. Lonely No More

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama si me pertenece a mí.

Cambio de escena: -.-.-.-

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo tiene contenido Lemon y si eres un poco sensible a este tipo de contenidos te ruego que por favor no lo leas y comiences a leer a partir del cambio de escena en negritas (o segundo cambio en este capítulo)

**Ningyo Hime**

**Capìtulo V**

**- Lonely No More - **

Sintió la lengua de Inuyasha deslizarse por toda su boca, tocando cada centímetro con sensualidad, con movimientos que le arrancaban suspiros y gemidos, y despertaban en ella sensaciones que le asustaban, la hacían desear más.

Sus manos se mantenían aferradas a sus hombros y sentía el toque de la yema de los dedos de Inuyasha sobre su cintura, como descargas eléctricas que se extendían desde su espalda baja, pasando toda la espina dorsal, hasta su cabeza. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza y la sentía gruesa al recorrer sus venas.

Inuyasha soltó sus labios y dejando un camino de tiernos besos y mordiscos se aventuró hacia el escote de la chica. Izayoi arqueó su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Inuyasha se posó sobre el de ella, sus piernas se enredaron con las suyas y su brazo izquierdo se acomodó bajo la nuca para apoyar su peso sobre ese brazo mientras besaba los hombros desnudos de la chica.

Ella deslizó sus manos por su espalda mientras su boca plantaba pequeños besos en su frente, sien y en el sedoso cabello negro. Algunos mechones del cabello de Inuyasha acariciaban su rostro y ella temblaba al sentir los labios impresos en la piel de sus hombros. Suspiró entrecortadamente cuando los labios de Inuyasha se dirigieron hacia el escote de su sencillo vestido. Debía ser la primera vez que alguien le acariciaba de esa manera tan íntima porque de lo contrario debería recordar la emoción y el sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo, aún cuando no recordara el rostro del duelo de dichas caricias.

Sintiendo los labios de Inuyasha sobre su clavícula y el inicio de sus senos pensó si en verdad sería la primera vez que un chico le hacía sentir tan acalorada y con un fuerte anhelo entre las piernas. Buscó hasta en el más nublado de los rincones de su mente pero no encontró nada. Sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos de Inuyasha mientras sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza. No importaba si alguna vez ya había vivido algo tan estremecedor, lo que en ese momento verdaderamente importaba era que Inuyasha estaba allí, sobre ella y que con sus labios mandaba descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha deslizó sus labios lentamente por la tersa piel del cuello hasta adentrarse en el inicio de los senos de la chica. Sus manos tocaban con delicadeza las piernas de ella, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela del vestido. Poco a poco comenzó a alzar la tela fina, deseando sentir si la piel de sus piernas era igual de tersa que la que sus labios se encontraban besando. Sonrió al comprobar que las piernas de la chica eran mucho más suaves de lo que imaginaba y el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones le decía que deseaba liberarse y adentrarse en ella.

No era la primera vez que se acostaba con una chica, lo había hecho ya en una ocasión y la excitación que en esos momentos sentía no se comparaba en nada con la que sufrió en su primera vez. Con delicadeza deslizó los delgados tirantes del vestido por los hombros de la chica y bajó el escote sólo un poco, dejando ver un poco más de los senos de la chica y tras emitir un gemido se arrojó hacia ellos.

Estaba tan concentrado en la dulce piel y en los excitantes gemidos de la chica que no se dio cuenta en que momento ella había abierto sus piernas y él se había colocado entre ellas, con su miembro erecto presionando el centro de Izayoi. De pronto cayó en la necesidad de verla a los ojos, de ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos castaños, verlos pidiendo más.

Buscó los ojos de Izayoi y al encontrarlos descubrió algo que le arrebató el aliento. Sus ojos castaños se habían convertido en miel líquida y le hacían estremecerse. Tomó sus labios abrasadoramente mientras comenzaba a sentir las manos de ella sobre los botones de la camisa.

Izayoi logró desabotonar la camisa de Inuyasha y deslizó sus manos por su pecho con suavidad y dulzura, sus labios acariciaban arrebatadoramente los de Inuyasha mientras él comenzaba a emitir suaves gemidos que eran ahogados en su boca.

Jamás imaginó que estar en los brazos de Inuyasha y ser besada de la forma en que él lo hacía fuera de esa manera. Que sus caricias nublaran aún más su mente y que olvidara por completo la angustia que su alma sentía por no recordar el pasado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos de tanta alegría que golpeaba su pecho, abrazó la espalda de Inuyasha y apretó su boca a la de él para evitar llorar, tanta alegría no cabía en su pecho.

Inuyasha respondió al anhelo de ella y sus manos buscaron los dos senos de Izayoi para acariciarlos. Los apretó con delicadeza y después comenzó a acariciarlos de forma circular con la yema de sus dedos y aun con el vestido cubriendo los pezones de ella. Una de sus manos abandonó su seno cuando lo sintió endurecerse y se deslizó hacia el cinturón de su pantalón. Soltó la hebilla con rapidez y desabotonó su pantalón para después deslizar el cierre. Con un movimiento de sus piernas logró bajar el pantalón y dejarse expuesto con sólo el delgado bóxer que llevaba. Su mano se aventuró por el cuerpo de Kagome buscando su centro, deseaba saber si estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Se separó de Izayoi lo suficiente como para tomar sus bragas con las dos manos y deslizarlas por sus largas y suaves piernas. Tiró la ropa interior de la chica al suelo y después la atrajo hacia él para quitarle por completo el vestido. La contempló maravillado, recorriendo con deseo el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esa piel cremosa y pálida, sus senos no eran pequeños pero tampoco era demasiado grandes, para su disgusto le parecieron perfectos, su cintura era estrecha, y al mirar sus anchas caderas y el poco vello de su intimidad hicieron que su erección fuera aun mayor y dolorosa.

Sus dedos vagaron por el cuerpo de la chica lentamente, marcándola con ellos, sintiendo como ella correspondí a sus caricias con aquellos suaves gemidos. Su mano se deslizó con suavidad hacia la cadera de ella y descubrió una pequeña cicatriz, frunció su ceño y los celos comenzaron a carcomer su interior al ve de cerca esa marca, parecía un rasguño, un rasguño que talvez otro hombre había hecho allí.

La miró a los ojos molesto. Ella frunció su ceño al percibir la fría mirada y se preguntó si habría hecho algo mal. No deseaba que parase, deseaba que siguiera con sus dulces y ardientes caricias, que besara su cuerpo completo y que aliviara el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su vientre.

— ¿Inuyasha?— preguntó acercándose a él y posando su mano sobre la mejilla del chico. Él la miró aun enojado y poco a poco su ceño se relajó al notar la ansiedad y miedo que reflejaban los ojos de ella.

No respondió y se obligó a alejar las imágenes de la chica mientras se entregaba a otro hombre. En ese momento era suya y mientras ella no recuperara su memoria permanecería a su lado, y aun cuando la recuperara y existiera alguien más haría hasta lo imposible por borrar su recuerdo y su caricias con las suyas.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y besó sus labios con ternura. La sintió entregarse a sus brazos y supo que al menos en ese instante sólo existía él para ella. Se alejó una vez más de ella en cuento el beso se rompió y esta vez se deshizo de su ropa interior. Acarició las piernas de Izayoi mientras se recostaba junto a ella.

Ella recorrió su cuerpo. La camisa aún cubría su espalda y parte de su cuerpo. Su piel morena brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus ojos dorados parecían arder. Recorrió su amplio pecho y se detuvo un momento en el abdomen del chico, aun temerosa de deslizar sus ojos aun más abajo. Cuando al fin se decidió a ver más abajo Inuyasha tomó su barbilla y la alzó hacia la suya para posesionarse de sus labios una vez más.

Se permitió cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su mano en su brazo mientras la otra se adentraba en su larga cabellera. Arqueó su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Inuyasha bajar desde su barbilla hasta su vientre y detenerse allí mientras formaban círculos que encandecían su interior.

Gimió cuando Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar los oscuros rizos de su intimidad. Lo miró a los ojos y estos expresaron cierto temor que Inuyasha no supo como combatir. Poco a poco uno de sus dedos comenzaron a adentrarse más en su entre pierna y respingó cuando sintió que uno de sus dedos se adentraba en ella y comenzaba a acariciar su interior.

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras apretaba los dientes, evitando que sus gemidos saliesen de su boca ante las suaves embestidas que los dos dedos de Inuyasha. Sintió que el pulgar del chico se posaba un poco más arriba del lugar donde sus dedos se encontraban y comenzaba a hacer círculos que la estremecían y hacían retorcerse mientras gimoteaba.

Sus piernas que se apretaban fuertemente comenzaron a abrirse un poco. Inuyasha adentró un poco más sus dedos, justo los que ella permitía y comenzó a bajar la intensidad de sus embestidas. La chica correspondió con un suave gemido y abriendo un poco más sus piernas para que sus dedos lograran mayor profundidad.

El deseo lo atravesó e hizo que su miembro se pusiera aun más tenso ante la respuesta de la chica ante sus caricias. Un anhelo mucho más poderoso que el sufrido al lado de aquella chica con la que se acostó por primera vez, provocado por sus amplias paredes. Las paredes de la chica que se encontraba gimoteando en ese momento junto a él eran estrechas y el sólo pensamiento de adentrarse entre ellas casi provoca que se derramara allí.

Aumentó un poco la velocidad de sus dedos. El interior de la chica los apretaba y a pesar de la humedad de su interior podía sentir la calidez dentro de ella. Ella soltó un grito que le anunció que estaba a punto de perder el control, buscó su boca y la devoró mientras la sentía convulsionarse y entregarse al placer.

Soltó su boca cuando ella se relajó bajo su brazo. La contempló en silencio, escuchando su respiración agitada y los suaves jadeos que emitía. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas ligeramente en un tono rojizo, sus ojos castaños brillaban y en ellos había un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar pero era una mirada tan cálida y tierna que le hacía estremecerse.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?— preguntó entrecortadamente la chica, sin reprochar y con un tono dulce, fascinado.

— Sólo amarte un poco— respondió el acercando su boca a la de ella. La besó con ternura mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el de ella. Separó sus piernas y acomodó sus caderas sobre las de ella, presionando el miembro en su vientre.

Ella al sentir su miembro duro contra el vientre abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Emitió un gemido que Inuyasha se encargó de ahogar trató de separarse para preguntar que era lo que le molestaba pero Inuyasha no lo permitió.

— ¿Inuyasha?— pronunció asustada mientras él bajaba dejando un camino de besos hacia sus seños.

— Shhh— la silenció el tomando uno de sus pezones en la boca— No pasa nada— dijo antes de comenzar a juguetear con su lengua.

Izayoi se relajó un poco y se dejó llevar una vez más por las caricias que Inuyasha le daba. Enredó sus manos en los cabellos de él y respiró el aroma del mar en aquello cabellos. Gimió en protesta en cuanto Inuyasha soltó ese pezón para dirigirse al otro. Lo apretó a su pecho y soltó una risilla cuando los cabellos de Inuyasha acariciaron la piel de su vientre y costados.

Cuando Inuyasha soltó su otro seno, arqueó su cuerpo para que su pecho encontrara de nuevo la boca de Inuyasha. Lo vio sonreír y una vez más la respiración se le cortó cuando sintió que él se volvía a adentrar en su intimidad para verificar si estaba lista para el.

— Ahora, cariño— dijo ronroneando mientras su mano tomaba su miembro y lo dirigía hacia la hendidura de la intimidad de la chica— vas a ser mía.

Ella lo miró a los ojos en ese momento. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él no estuviera jugando con ella. Sintió que algo presionaba en su entrepierna y sus ojos rápidamente buscaron el lugar. No logró ver nada pero si sintió ardor en aquel lugar cuando Inuyasha comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Pequeñas lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos y un chillido salió de su boca mientras lo sentía deslizarse aun más. Escuchó un jadeo de Inuyasha e inmediatamente el paró. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de él. La miraban con ternura y detrás de esa ternura pudo notar un cálido sentimiento, le sonrió y movió su cadera anhelando que el se adentrar un poco más.

— No te muevas— dijo él apretando sus dientes. Ella paró su movimiento y la sonrisa se desvaneció. Inuyasha al notar la melancolía de sus gestos relajó su expresión y sonrió— Si te mueves bruscamente te lastimaré, no pensé que yo fuera el primero.

Ella frunció el ceño al no entender sus palabras. Inuyasha la contempló maravillado, jamás hubiera imaginado que la chica que respondía con tanta pasión fuera virgen. Quiso golpearse por haber pensado mal de ella y por haber sacado conclusiones tontas al ver aquella cicatriz, y peor aun fue el pensamiento de pertenencia que cruzó su cabeza ahora que había sido él quien había arrebatado su virginidad.

Nunca antes había estado con una chica virgen y no sabía si debía adentrarse en ella de un solo golpe o si debía hacerlo lentamente. Prefirió la segunda opción. Comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco, apretó su mandíbula al sentirla tan estrecha y sus ojos permanecieron fijos a los de ella. Se sintió profundamente culpable al notar las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas pero si se detenía y salía de ella en ese momento le iba a causar mucho más dolor.

— Tranquila— le consoló besando sus labios. Ella gimió y cerró sus ojos intentando soportar el dolor—. ¿Te duele mucho?— sus ojos se abrieron y vieron la preocupación de Inuyasha. Negó con su cabeza y suspiró.

— Sólo un poco— dijo acariciando el rostro de Inuyasha. Alzó su rostro y capturó los labios de Inuyasha.

— Ya casi— pronunció Inuyasha conteniendo las ganas de zabullirse en ella de un solo golpe—. Sólo un poco más— dijo para tranquilizarla aunque en su interior esas palabras eran dirigidas a él mismo— sólo un poco más.

Tras haberse adentrado totalmente en ella permaneció allí, totalmente quieto mientras la veía a los ojos. Sus labios buscaron los de ella una vez más, parecía que no podía estar lejos de los labios de la chica y ella correspondió su ardor en aquel beso.

Izayoi movió sus caderas y el estremecimiento que sintió recorrer su cuerpo desvaneció las punzadas de dolor. Volvió a moverlas esperando volver a sentir lo mismo y una ola de calor recorrió esta vez el espacio que Inuyasha llenaba. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso y ella movió una vez más su cadera en respuesta. Él sonrió al ver la afirmación en su rostro, y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, lentamente y con firmeza. La chica cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel mar de emociones que se despertaban en su vientre mientras escuchaba los jadeos y la respiración cortada de Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-

La luz del sol golpeó sus párpados cerrados. Frunciendo el ceño comenzó a parpadear, buscando que sus ojos se abrieran. Sentía el cuerpo relajado y el aroma del mar se había colado por la ventana. Emitió un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y su mano buscó el cuerpo de la chica que dormía a su lado.

Sonriendo se acercó a ella. El cabello negro se desparramaba en la almohada y el cuerpo de la chica le daba la espalda y la sábana cubría sólo desde la espalda baja hasta debajo de los glúteos. Alejó unos de los mechones del cuello de la chica para dejar tanto su cuello como el hombro desnudo. Posó sus labios en el hombro y dejó un beso fugaz en el. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura para tomarla con firmeza y de esa forma lograr mover el cuerpo de la chica hacia el de él.

Izayoi pronunció su nombre pero no dio señas de despertar. Él sonriendo ante la vehemencia de la joven acercó su boca a la de ella y rozó sus labios rojos e hinchados. Ella emitió un quejido y entre abrió sus ojos.

— Inuyasha— susurró cerrándolos de nuevo— tengo sueño— dijo quedamente sintiendo los labios de Inuyasha cerca de su oído.

— Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez— le dijo él al oído. Sus dientes tomaron el lóbulo de la oreja y su lengua lo acarició con sensualidad.

— Mmm— respondió ella ladeando su rostro hacia un lado, exponiendo su blanco cuello para él. Inuyasha soltó su oreja y sonrió mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el de ella. Su rostro se enterró en el cuello de Izayoi y su nariz acarició aquel lugar con ternura— me haces cosquillas— susurró Izayoi adormilada. Sintió que Inuyasha separaba sus piernas pero no dijo nada.

Inuyasha apretó su erección en la intimidad de Izayoi y ella emitió un gemido. Todavía con los ojos cerrados ella alzó su rostro al de él en busca de sus labios e Inuyasha no la hizo esperar mucho. Se adentró en ella una vez más y comenzó a embestirla con ahínco mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas.

— ¿No tenías sueño?— preguntó Inuyasha después de soltar su boca para dirigirla hacia los pechos de la chica.

— Lo tengo— ella bostezó y después echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Inuyasha levantaba su espalda del colchón. Ella apretó su cabeza al pecho y sus caderas se movían en busca de las acometidas de Inuyasha— Pero me gusta— susurró.

Inuyasha soltó sus pechos y volvió a dejarla sobre la cama. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, sin separarse de ella. Sus manos rozaron sus senos pero no se detuvieron allí, sino que buscaron las caderas de ella y mientras seguía penetrando con ímpetu las apretó hacia las suyas.

Izayoi gritó sintiendo que las manos de Inuyasha quemaban sus caderas mientras las apretaba con fuerza. Alzó sus caderas e Inuyasha se acomodó mejor, haciendo sus envites más profundos.

— ¿Qué te gusta?— preguntó arremetiendo más en ella.

— Esto— dijo ella apretando sus dientes ante la excitación. Quería decirle que era el acto más maravilloso que Inuyasha, durante esos días, había tenido con ella. Le gustaba la forma en que la besaba y sentirlo dentro de ella la estremecía, la llenaba y llenaba el vacío que sentía en su interior.

Inuyasha sonrió apoyando cada brazo en los extremos del cuerpo de Izayoi. Le fascinaba el ardor con el que ella le respondía y él aún no podía creer que ella despertara todos sus sentidos y los elevara al cielo.

— ¿A ti, te g-gusta?— preguntó esta vez ella viéndolo a los ojos a través de los mechones de su cabello.

— Me encanta— pronunció él disminuyendo la velocidad de sus embestidas. Salió lentamente de ella y volvió a adentrarse con la misma paciencia—. Me gusta tu aroma, tu piel, la forma en que me miras— acercó su rostro al de ella y se perdió en sus ojos castaños—. Tus ojos me hipnotizan y tu cuerpo me vuelve loco— dejó caer su boca sobre la de ella y ella abrazó su espalda mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia él para que aumentara la velocidad.

Sus palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza. No estaba diciendo que la amara pero se conformaba con aquellas palabras que llenaban un poco a su corazón. Se preguntó si él algún día llegaría a amarla como ella lo amaba a él y se descubrió deseando fervientemente que así fuera. Que él la amara con todo su corazón y que no le importara si nunca recordaba quien realmente fue.

Inuyasha cayó exhausto sobre su cuerpo todavía derramándose dentro de ella. Sus ojos miraban fijos los de ella y sonrió al ver una vez más el rostro inocente de la chica. ¿Quién pensaría que ese rostro tan limpio y puro pudiera desatar tanta pasión en él? Acercó su boca a la frente de ella y dejó un beso fugaz para después retirarse, al intentarlo ella volvió a abrazar sus caderas y su espalda con piernas y brazos.

— Soy muy pesado— Inuyasha le miró con ternura y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Esa niña le había hecho sonreír más en aquellos dos días que había estado a su lado que Miroku y Sango juntos durante el tiempo que los conocía.

— No importa— respondió ella sonriendo también— Me gusta sentir tu piel sobre la mía— le dijo acariciando su rostro.

— A mí también— dijo acomodándose de costado y atrayéndola a sus brazos. En aquella ocasión no permaneció al lado de Tsubaki como lo estaba haciendo con aquella mujer, le repugnaba la sola idea de permanecer a su lado, estrechando su frío cuerpo, escuchando sus quejas acerca de su rápido revolcón, pero con Izayoi todo era distinto, su cuerpo era cálido y el deseo que sentía por ella no tenía límites.

Izayoi suspiró acurrucándose aún más a él. Él la apretó con delicadeza y supo en que momento ella volvió a quedar profundamente dormida. Miró la hora en el despertador, a penas eran las 8:45 de la mañana y dudaba que Miroku estuviera despierto, necesitaba hablar con él, saber si era sólo deseo lo que sentía por la chica que estaba en sus brazos o si era algo más. Cerró sus ojos pidiendo que ella comenzara a albergar algo más que deseo por él, cariño si, amor no. Él no podría corresponder si ella comenzaba a amarlo.

**-.-.-.-**

— La lastimarás.

Inuyasha se detuvo al escuchar el comentario que Sango le hizo. Su mano cayó sobre la barra desayunadota. Sus ojos dejaron de ver la naranja que pensaba comer y buscaron el rostro de Sango. No encontró su rostro, sino su espalda.

Sango estaba junto a la estufa, viendo fijamente y con frialdad el mar picado de ese día mientras esperaba a que los waffles con chispas de chocolate estuvieran listos. Inuyasha era su amigo y lo quería mucho pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a un niña inocente.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó él alzando una ceja—. ¿A quién voy a lastimar según tú?— expresó exasperado mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos. Observó la espalda rígida de Sango y tras un suspiro ella respondió.

— No pienso dejar que le ilusiones y la utilices como si fuera una muñeca en la que puedas aliviar tu ardor, Inuyasha— Sango espetó fríamente mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer— Izayoi es sólo una niña, sólo mírala no aparenta más de diecisiete años.

Inuyasha soltó una maldición y suspiró tratando de calmarse. No debía perder la compostura por ese reclamo, Sango sólo estaba preocupada por la chica. Tomó la naranja en sus manos y empezó a jugar con ella, aventándola de una mano a la otra.

— No juego con ella— respondió apretando la mandíbula— en verdad me gusta y yo le gusto a ella, no veo nada de malo en que tengamos una relación.

— ¡Ser amantes no es tener una relación!— escupió la castaña girándose para verle a los ojos— ¿o le dirás que si desea ser tu novia para acostarte con ella cuantas veces quieras sin que se sienta culpable?— Sango se acercó a él olvidando completamente la wafflera con el desayuno en ella— ¿Le hablarás de matrimonio para que sirva su cuerpo en bandeja de plata? o lo que es peor¿le dirás que te la llevarás contigo al terminar las vacaciones para que no esté sola?

— Escucha, Sango— dijo intentando calmar a su amiga— No pienso prometerle nada a la chica, me gusta y no veo nada de malo si le pido que se mi novia— escrutó el rostro de Sango y descubrió que ella estaba a punto de llorar— No me voy a aprovechar de ella y no haré algo que ella no quiera hacer— fijó sus ojos en la naranja— tu misma lo has dicho, ella es muy joven y no recuerda su pasado, no se enamorará de mí.

Sango limpió sus ojos con la manga de su blusa y soltó una carcajada mientras se daba la vuelta para sacar los waffles del aparato. Inuyasha la vio con el ceño fruncido esperando que la tormenta iniciase.

— ¿Te estás escuchando?— Sango acomodó los waffles en los platos y los llevó a la barra—. Tu mismo lo has dicho, Inuyasha— suavizó su voz— ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, no puedes acostarte con ella pensando en que no se lo tomará con seriedad, creerá que la amas y ella se sentirá segura a tu lado, y cuando sea la hora de irnos la dejarás destrozada porque se perfectamente que no la llevarás contigo.

Inuyasha la vio acongojado, no todos los hombres eran como su ex novio y eso era algo que ella debía comprender. Por otro lado muy en el fondo temía que la chica se enamorara de él porque entonces si sucedería lo que Sango imaginaba.

— No pienso dejarla— Inuyasha miró a su amiga a los ojos. Sabía las posibles consecuencias pero Izayoi ahora era suya y no pensaba dejarla sólo porque Sango temía que le hicieran el mismo daño que ella sufrió.

Sango suspiró y encogió sus hombros al ver la determinación de Inuyasha. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, debía subir a su habitación por ropa limpia para Izayoi y llevársela para que se duchara.

— Haz lo que quieras— dijo a su espalda y salió de la cocina para ir a despertar a la chica y prepararle un baño.

Inuyasha no volteó a verla, solo permaneció sentado con la espalda rígida y con los puños apretados. Miró fijamente hacia la ventana y suspiró intentando deshacerse de los pensamientos tontos de sango.

— Quizás ella tiene razón— Miroku entró a la cocina— No espera, no te enojes— dijo sentándose a su lado— es lógico que se preocupe por la chica, tu conoces el pasado de Sango— dijo seriamente.

— Pero yo no soy su ex novio— Inuyasha dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la barra— Yo no he obligado a Izayoi a nada— dijo viendo a su amigo— No es justo que ella piense que somos igual a él.

— Lo sé— pronunció Miroku melancólicamente— pensé que ya había logrado olvidarlo pero veo que todo estos años han sido una pérdida de tiempo, me pregunto si algún día lo superará.

— Es fuerte— Inuyasha alzó su cuerpo y miró los waffles. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y debían esperar a que Izayoi bajara para comenzar a desayunar— Algún día lo superará y entonces podrían ser felices, Miroku.

— Yo sólo espero que cuando llegue el momento no sea demasiado tarde— susurró Miroku viendo vaciamente sus manos sobre la barra.

-.-.-.-

— Hola

Inuyasha sonrió al escuchar la voz de Izayoi a su espalda. Ladeó su rostro en busca de la chica y sonrió al notar el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

— Hola— respondió él viendo lo bonita que se veía con aquel vestido amarillo que se sostenía a sus hombros con sólo dos delgados listones y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente— te ves linda con ese vestido— le dijo tomando su mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Izayoi así lo hizo. Abrazó sus piernas para evitar que el viento revoloteara la falda del vestido y fijó sus ojos en el cielo nublado, tan distinto al cielo azul de esa mañana en el que el sol brillaba con fuerza.

— Sango dice que sólo quieres jugar conmigo— Izayoi siguió viendo el cielo gris, no quería voltear a verlo y descubrir en sus ojos que era verdad.

Inuyasha suspiró cansado. Sango estaba equivocada, él no deseaba jugar con la chica, ella le importaba.

— Izayoi¿lo creíste?— preguntó Inuyasha buscando su rostro pero el viento revoloteaba los cabellos de ella y no le dejaba ver sus ojos. La vio encoger sus hombros y percibió el temblor de su cuerpo.

En ese momento odió a Sango por hacerle esto a Izayoi, la había lastimado con sus tonterías. De rodillas se colocó frente a ella y su mano retiró los cabellos que tapaban el rostro de la pelinegra. Ella evitó sus ojos pero no pudo esconder las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

— Escucha— Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Izayoi en sus manos— Por favor mírame— suplicó al ver que evitaba su mirada—. Cariño— susurró dulcemente. La chica entonces buscó su mirada—. Jamás me atrevería a jugar contigo— deslizó su mano por su frente, corriendo el flequillo de la chica— me importas y lo sabes, jamás podría hacerte daño.

Soltó su rostro al no obtener respuesta de la chica y no supo por qué pero de pronto se sintió decepcionado y hasta dolido porque le había creído a Sango y no a él, sobretodo después de lo que ambos vivieron la noche anterior y esa misma mañana. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando ella se lanzó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Lo siento— se disculpó Izayoi escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha— es que todo ha sido tan repentino— Inuyasha la abrazó aliviado de que la chica creyera en él— me siento tan perdida que no se que pensar ni que sentir, y todo ha sido tan repentino, como un sueño.

— Lo sé— Inuyasha se separó un poco de ella y alzó su barbilla con una mano. Ella cerró sus ojos lentamente y sintió el cálido rose de los labios de Inuyasha. Al terminar el beso ambos se pusieron de pie. Inuyasha tomó su mano y en respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de la chica— Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo.

— Me gustaría mucho— le respondió ella apretando su mano.

Se alejaron de la casa. Mientras caminaban Inuyasha le contaba acerca de sus padres y de su odioso hermanastro como el mismo le decía cuando pequeño. Mientras escuchaba la alegría que las palabras de Inuyasha trasmitían una punzada de celos y envidia se extendió en su interior. Inuyasha pudo haber sufrido mucho en el pasado pero aún conservaba los dulces recuerdos, mientras que ella ni siquiera los felices momentos podía recordar.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

N/A: Ejem, creo que ahora si me pasé, este lemon estuvo muy explícito y quizás les perezca un poco frío (quiero decir que no hubo muchas emociones descritas durante esas escenas). Si no logré que se basara más en el aspecto físico que sentimental ruego que me lo hagan saber porque mi misión con este lemon era precisamente más lo físico, debemos considerar que ambos chicos a penas se conocen y aunque la chica esta segura de que lo ama, Inuyasha todavía no.**

Bien vemos que la relación Inuyasha-Kagome ahora es más fuerte tras haber dormido una noche juntos y aunque hablé muy poco, ya pueden darse la idea acerca de lo que le sucedió a Sango.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y como dije que iba a actualizar más seguido y como es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo aquí tienen el capítulo 5. Muchas gracias también a todos los que me dejaron review y los respondí por medio del reply, si a alguno no le llegó les ruego que me digan para dejar de hacerlo por ese medio. Kagome-Kaoru mil gracias por tu review.

Muchas felicidades a todos, les deseo un prospero año nuevo, un abrazo y un beso. Se despide, aKai iNaZuMa…

Matta Ne!


	7. Fallen

**Ningyo Hime**

**Capítulo VI**

**-Fallen-**

_El cielo bajó para tomarme de la mano  
Y guiarme a través del fuego  
Para ser la esperada respuesta  
A una lucha larga y dolorosa_

— Vamos, Sango— dijo un chico tomando su mano.

Sango alzó su rostro y se encontró con los ojos verdes del hombre del que ella estaba enamorada. Sonriendo se puso de pie y cerrando su libro dio un paso hacia él. Sus labios tocaron la mejilla del chico y después buscaron los labios. El beso fue lento y lleno de ternura, mostrándole que el era lo que más le importaba, lo que más quería.

— Anda, vayamos a la cafetería— dijo el chico después de separarse de ella. Sango sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza. Él soltó su mano y sin esperarla comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de la cafetería del colegio.

Sango observó con tristeza al chico. ¿No podía ser más atento? Negó con su cabeza y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo. Kenji era como era y debía acostumbrarse a su fría actitud.

En cuanto llegó a su lado tomó su mano y abrazó su brazo, apoyando su rostro en él mientras observaba los pétalos de las flores de cerezo volar a su alrededor. Emocionada apretó más su abrazo y caminó más rápido, intentando alcanzar las zancadas de Kenji.

Antes de llegar a la cafetería él la llevó a un oscuro rincón y la besó desenfrenadamente. Mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que Sango sintió que su labio inferior se rompía. Gimió por el dolor y entonces él se separó de ella.

— Bien, primero entraré yo— dijo separándose de ella— espera cinco minutos y después entras tú.

Sango abrió la boca para reclamarle pero él la calló con otro beso. Esta vez sintió la lengua de Kanji lamer la herida en el labio y después la succionó. Esta vez cuando se separó el dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Cerró sus puños y apretó sus labios de coraje. No entendía por qué debían ocultar que eran pareja. Kenji era popular y ella, no era tan popular como lo era él pero si lo suficiente como para merecer ser su novia, y que ella tuviera quince años y él casi los dieciocho no era un grave problema.

Suspirando negó con su cabeza y encogió sus hombros. "_Hombres"_ pensó saliendo de allí y aproximándose a la entrada de la cafetería.

Lo buscó por todas partes pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Cansada de buscarlo se acercó a una mesa y tomó asiento en ella. Había por lo menos unos cincuenta estudiantes allí dentro y el no estaba. Suspiró de nuevo resignada mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

Lo vio acercarse a un grupo de chicas y el le dijo algo en tono bastante bajo. No era necesario estar allí para saber lo que él estaba proponiéndole a las chicas, lo conocía muy bien, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y la cara de las chicas confirmaban sus sospechas.

Cerró un ojo al ver a la primera que se levantó de su asiento y le soltaba una bofetada, a continuación se encogió cuando escuchó la segunda y después el típico apodo de su amigo _"pervertido"_.

Abrió sus ojos y lo encontró tallando con su mano las bofetadas de las chicas, estaba a punto de hacerle señas para que fuera a su lado cuando vio que sus ojos azules la veían a ella. Ella le sonrió y estiró su mano para que fuera junto a ella. Él no se hizo esperar y sonriendo también comenzó a acercarse a ella.

No apartó su mirada de él hasta que se sentó a su lado y tras escucharlo suspirar fue cuando no pudo contenerse más. Soltó una carcajada y tapó su boca cuando lo vio voltear y casi matarla con sus ojos.

— No te burles, Sango— dijo el chico entre dientes. Se encogió en el asiento y miró hacia la mesa donde se sentaban los más populares— ¿Y qué pasó con Romeo?— preguntó señalando con su cabeza hacia la mesa de enfrente.

Sango dirigió su mirada hacia allí y encontró a su novio sentado en una silla y en su regazo estaba sentada una de sus amigas. A penas y se veía, ella tapaba su rostro y cabello, por eso no le había visto.

Hizo una mueca y ladeó su rostro al de su amigo para que no notara lo que le afectaba encontrar a su novio con otra chica en el regazo.

— Nada— dijo encogiendo sus hombros— Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

Escuchó el chasquido que hizo el chico y también la maldición que vino después. Dejó de verle y dirigió de nuevo su vista a su novio. Apretó los puños cuando vio que la chica le susurraba algo al oído y como él asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Ella le sonrió y tomó la silla donde él estaba. Sango siguió con la vista al chico y suspiró cuando lo vio desaparecer por la entrada del edificio.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras él cuando sintió la mano de su amigo tomar la suya. Ella volteó a verlo frunciendo el ceño. Él le respondió con una sonrisa y sin soltarla habló.

— ¿No me vas a hacer compañía?— preguntó con una expresión de niño abandonado.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces meditando si debía quedarse allí con su amigo o si debía salir tras su novio. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y esta vez en verdad sintió lástima del chico. Nadie, no tenía amigas y los pocos amigos que tenía no estaba por allí en ese momento. Soltando un bufido se volvió a sentar.

— Está bien, Miroku— dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Él le sonrió, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos y sacó una manzana de cada bolsillo de su pantalón. Le tendió una y ella la tomó.

Sango se llevó a la boca la manzana y la mordió. Miroku por otra parte miraba fijamente a la misma chica que se encontraba en el regazo de Kenji. No tenía que ser un adivino para saber lo que ese par planeaban hacer en el gimnasio del colegio, el lugar donde el chico llevaba a todas sus conquistas.

— Sabes he estado pensando en que quizás no desea que se enteren que somos novios para que no nos molesten— Sango volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño al verlo tan distraído— ¿Miroku?— preguntó acercando su rostro al de él hasta que su nariz tocó la del chico— ¿Qué piensas, pervertido?

Miroku desvió sus ojos y se encontró con los de ella muy cerca, demasiado. Sus mejilla se sonrojaron cuando sintió el aliento de la chica rozar sus labios y su nariz tocar la de él. Se alejó rápidamente y estuvo a punto de caerse de la mesa.

— Nada, nada— dijo sentándose correctamente junto a ella y evitando su mirada, no deseaba que ella viera su sonrojo.

— Bueno como te decía— prosiguió Sango dando otra mordida a la manzana— Quizás no quiera que se enteren los demás para que no estén sobre nosotros, ya sabes ¿no?— dirigió sus ojos hacia él— el es mayor por tres años y no es muy bien visto que ande con una chica de quince, ¿Tú que opinas?

Miroku abrió la boca _"¡Si, claro!, no desea que sean que eres su novia porque de ti solo desea una cosa y es acostarse contigo"_ Estuvo a punto de soltar esas palabras pero no fue así. Suspirando cerró sus ojos y bajó su rostro hacia la mesa, justo donde estaba su manzana. La tomó y antes de morderla contestó— Tal vez, Sango.

La sonrisa que Sango mostró fue tan llena de felicidad que el dolor de las bofetadas que las chicas le dieron no fue nada en comparación del que sintió al verla. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados y por primera vez deseó que ella fuera su novia para hacerla sonreír así, quererla y amarla, y siempre estar a su lado. Si fuera suya, él nunca la traicionaría.

-.-.-.-.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!— Miroku miró con coraje a Kenji. Él otro chico soltó una carcajada y empujó a Miroku. El ojiazul cayó al suelo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo—. Si no lo haces yo…

— ¿Tú que?— preguntó Kenji altaneramente.

Miroku apretó la mandíbula al verlo mofarse. No tenía derecho de acostarse con cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente y mucho menos a la fuerza. Recorrió lentamente el lugar. Sus demás compañeros habían formado un círculo a su alrededor al ver que la discusión comenzaba a salirse de sus cabales. Volvió a mirarlo a él, sus ojos verdes brillan tanto como las llamas del fuego, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a su frente por el sudor y el cuerpo atlético susurraba que de un solo golpe podría matarlo.

— No pienso dejar que le hagas lo mismo que a Ayumi, ¡no te aprovecharás de ella!— dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse de allí.

Caminó algunos pasos mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Cuando su mirada se alzó y vio el horror en el rostro de sus compañeros fue cuando logró escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a él. Se giró y lo único que vio fue el rostro desencajado de Kenji, sus ojos llenos de burla y su puño que iba a golpear su estómago.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Su cuerpo se dobló por el dolor, no gritó en cuanto cayó al suelo sin embargo si logró enfocar a Kenji acercándose más y tras recibir una de sus patadas se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Miroku?

Escuchó una voz chillona llamarle. Frunció el seño y alzó su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor al intentarlo y sintió que alguien le empujaba desde el pecho para que se recostara de nuevo.

— No, espera. Tienes las costillas fracturadas.

Volvió a escuchar la voz y fue entonces cuando la reconoció. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos castaños, un poco hinchados y a punto de derramar lágrimas.

— ¿Sango?— preguntó cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, estaba mareado y la luz le revolvía el estómago.

— Shhh— lo calló poniendo sus dedos en sus labios— No hables, aún estás débil— dijo ella.

Miroku asintió levemente e intentó abrir de nuevo sus ojos. No pudo hacerlo pero al menos, por lo que había visto sabía que no estaba en el hospital, sino en su habitación.

— ¡Por Dios, Miroku!— susurró Sango acercando un paño mojado sobre su frente— casi me matas de un susto— le dijo tomando su mano— llevas días inconsciente y el director no quería que te llevara al hospital, dijo que una simple caída no era para tanto.

Miroku frunció el ceño al escucharla, ¿una simple caída? Pudo haber recibido mucho golpes y quizás alguno en la cabeza pero recordaba perfectamente lo que pasó, no había sido una caída, había sido Kenji.

— Yo no me caí— dijo con dificultad.

Sango estaba a punto de preguntar que si no había sido una caída entonces qué había pasado pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

— Espera— le dijo levantándose de la silla para abrir la puerta.

Miroku escuchó que la puerta se abría después que Sango pronunciaba un "_esta despierto"_. Volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y escuchó los pasos acercarse.

Sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya y de inmediato supo que no era la de Sango.

— Oh, Miroku— pronunció la chica de ojos castaños y cabellos rizados.

Él abrió sus ojos e intentando vencer el asco que le producía la luz. Miró las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica y la sonrisa que sus labios formaban.

— ¿Ayumi?— preguntó apretando la mano de la chica, ella asintió y cuando él recordó lo que Kenji le había hecho no pudo evitar reocuparse por ella— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

— Oh, sí— respondió ella apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano. Él entonces sintió las lágrimas en su dorso— Muchas gracias— le susurró ella acercando sus labios a los de él.

Sólo fue un ligero roce y no había ningún sentimiento en él, bueno quizás sólo agradecimiento. Cuando se separó de él, Miroku escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse con fuerza.

-.-.-.-

— Sango, eres una tonta— se dijo a sí misma en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio de dormitorios— ¿Quién es la que se preocupa por el?— preguntó sarcásticamente— Pues yo, yo y yo— dijo furiosa al recordar la tierna mirada que Miroku le había dado a Ayumi.

Se detuvo de repente y se sentó en uno de los escalones de las escaleras. Debía estar loca. No tenía por qué ponerse así, Miroku no era su novio y no tenía por qué enojarse al verlo besarse con esa chica. _"Estás celosa por que ahora le ha salido una novia y ahora va a pasar más tiempo a su lado que contigo"_ La vocecita se coló por su mente y ella la aceptó, era cierto sólo estaba celosa, él ahora tendría una novia y ya no estaría a su lado para hacerle compañía cuando Kenji no estuviera.

-.-.-.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Miroku miró a Sango en el umbral de la puerta. Habían pasado dos días desde que ella había salido de su dormitorio azotando la puerta y no había ido a verle, al menos agradeció que Ayumi se quedó a su lado para cuidarle y hacerse cargo de algunas cosas.

— ¿Hacer qué?— preguntó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Vio el dolor en los ojos de su amiga y sintió que se ahogaba al ver el dio que reflejaban, un odio que iba dirigido a él.

— ¡No te hagas!— gritó Sango alzando sus brazos y volviéndolos a dejar caer—. Kenji me ha platicado todo— dijo acercándose pero guardando cierta distancia— Me dijo que llegaste y lo acusaste de n se que tantas tonterías, que le lanzaste un puñetazo y que por eso de dio esa paliza.

Miroku bajó su rostro. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder y sólo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarle algún día.

— Escucha — dijo casi afónico, carraspeó intentado recuperar su voz, su garganta estaba seca— Yo no le golpee, yo sólo fui a reclamarle por algo que le hizo a Ayumi— dijo evitando su mirada.

— ¡Oh, claro!— exclamó ella— ¿piensas que te voy a creer?— preguntó. Miroku inmediatamente alzó sus ojos y al ver los de Sango su corazón se rompió— Tiene un ojo morado y dice que fue por tú golpe— ella alzó su mirada y lo miró con desprecio— te mereces que te haya dejado así—. Sin nada más que decir se dirigió a la puerta y la azotó al salir.

Miroku se quedó viendo fijamente el lugar donde ella estaba parada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero negó con su cabeza y parpadeó tratando de evitarlas. Si ella prefería a su novio en lugar de su mejor amigo que así fuera.

-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunas semanas, Miroku todavía no se reponía totalmente pero ya estaba en pie y había regresado a sus clases. Ayumi estuvo siempre a su lado en agradecimiento por haber enfrentado a Kenji. Miroku pensó que la debía ser muy fuerte, a penas habían pasado un par de meses desde lo sucedido con Kenji y parecía como si nada.

Todos en su colegio les hacían burla, decían que eran una pareja muy bonita e incluso comenzaron los rumores de que era novios. No quisieron llevar la contraria, nadie les creería, a si que para todos ellos eran novios, solo ellos dos sabían que era solo una buena amistad.

Por otro lado, Sango no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Habló con todos sus profesores para que la colocaran en otro equipo, no quería estar al lado de Miroku y si no fuera porque no lo logró, en ese mismo momento estaría en otra clase, lejos de él y sus estúpidas difamaciones. Se dio por vencida porque tenía otras cosas en que preocuparse, Kenji se iría a vivir a Francia y ella no sabía que hacer, no quería que se fuera. Le suplicó que no la dejara pero él alegó que no podía desobedecer a sus padres.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Kenji?— Sango entró al gimnasio del colegio y volvió a leer la nota que su novio le había dejado en la alfombra de su dormitorio. La nota decía que quería verla en ese lugar, que tenía algo importante que mostrarle.

— Estoy en la bodega.

Escuchó la voz de su novio y caminó hasta el pequeño cuartito donde guardaban las colchonetas. Entró cuidadosamente, el lugar estaba iluminado por algunas velas y en el piso se encontraba una de las colchonetas extendida. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero hizo caso omiso. Dio algunos pasos más y saltó al escuchar la puerta del cuartito cerrarse.

— Tranquila soy yo— Kenji la abrazó por la espalda, corrió los mechones de cabello hacia el lado derecho del cuello de Sango y del lado izquierdo comenzó a imprimir besos. Sus manos se movieron por todo el cuerpo de Sango y sin que ella diera autorización se deshizo de su falda.

— Espera— Sango se separó de él aún sosteniendo la camisa entre abierta. Se dio vuelta y vio el deseo en el rostro de Kenji, buscó a su novio en aquella lasciva mirada pero no lo encontró y eso verdaderamente la horrorizó.

— Vamos, Sango— dijo él acercándose a ella— sé que tú también lo deseas— dijo tomando su blusa y sacándosela de encima. Recorrió su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa interior con lujuria.

Sango llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, intentando tapar su cuerpo semidesnudo.

— Kenji, ¿qué haces?— preguntó en cuanto lo vio volverse a acercar. Él no respondió sólo se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. Sango comenzó a luchar contra él pero la fuerte bofetada que recibió por parte de su novio la tiró al suelo.

Le aturdió el golpe y su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió el peso de Kenji sobre su cuerpo. Él rompió las dos prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla por todas partes. Ella quiso separarlo pero no podía, había perdido las fuerzas.

— Ahora veo por qué tu amiguito te protegía tan celosamente— le susurró él a su oído mientras lamía el hilillo de sangre que brotaba desde la oca de Sango— tienes el mejor cuerpo de todas las chicas de tu edad que me he tirado. Sango abrió sus ojos y lo miró llena de pánico—. De seguro ya te habías acostado con él y por eso me fue a amenazar, pero cariño, él se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— Por favor— chilló ella cerrando sus ojos. Recordó a su amigo y la triste mirada que le dio a última vez que lo vio.

— Oh, querida, ya se que te mueres por tenerme dentro— le dijo él acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ella se arremolinó intentando alejarse pero solo logró que el chico la tomara con mayor fuerza.

Sintió su miembro presionando en su intimidad. Viró el rostro hacia un lado sintiendo la asquerosa boca del chico que creía que la amaba sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos justo antes de que él arremetiera dentro de ella con fuerza.

-.-.-.-

Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha cuando escuchó los débiles pero insistentes golpes en la puerta. Sonrió pensando en lo despistada que era Ayumi, debió haber olvidado algo. Con el pecho desnudo y sólo portando unos pantalones cortos se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Su rostro palideció al ver a la que era su mejor amiga con la ropa desalineada, el labio roto y las gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro magullado.

Sango alzó su rostro y él pudo ver entonces el terror, el dolor y el arrepentimiento en ellos. Ella dio un paso hacia él pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil y si no fue porque Miroku la sostuvo en brazos ella estuviera en el piso.

Pasó su brazo por debajo de las rodillas y la otra por su espalda. Ella le abrazó el cuello y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. La llevó hasta su cama y allí la sentó, él se arrodilló enfrente de ella y tomó sus manos.

— ¿Sango?— preguntó acariciando su rostro.

— Perdóname— le susurró ella viéndolo a los ojos— debí escucharte— tomó su mano y cayo al suelo de rodillas, buscando el abrazo de su amigo.

— Sango, ¿qué te pasó?— preguntó preocupado y temiendo la respuesta.

— Me violó.

_A pesar de que he tratado, he caído...  
He caído tan bajo  
Lo eché a perder  
Debería de aprender  
Así es que no vengas por aquí  
Y decirme "te lo dije"..._

Lo buscó por todas partes, recorrió todo el colegio pero no lo encontró.

— Se ha ido— Ayumi tomó su mano y la apretó. Miroku veía fijamente el cuerpo de Sango tendido en la cama del hospital— Te gusta, ¿verdad?— preguntó ella notando la preocupación en su rostro,

Sus ojos azules buscaron los de Ayumi. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Kenji la había lastimado y él no pudo evitarlo, no pudo proteger a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

— La amo— su voz sonó ronca y quebrada— Ella es todo lo que tengo.

Ayumi sólo le sonrió y lo llevó a sus brazos, él la abrazó con fuerza y sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

— Saldrá adelante— le dijo ella acunándolo más— es fuerte. Si yo pude dejarlo atrás ella también podrá.

Miroku asintió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Como deseaba tener enfrente a Kenji y hacerlo pagar.

-.-.-.-

— Escuche yo— Miroku sostenía el auricular del teléfono y lo apretaba con fuerza al escuchar las crudas palabras de la tía de Sango— Sí, soy su amigo— dijo suspirando— No, espere, no puede dejara así, es su sobrina— su boca se tensó y sus dientes castañearon al escuchar la opinión de la tía de Sango sobre la chica— por favor, no sé a quién más llamar— escuchó sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía ¿podía alguien darle la espalda a uno de sus familiares?— está bien, no volveremos a molestarla. Ella no le necesita, me tiene a mí.

Colgó con fuerza y soltó una maldición ¿qué clase de monstruo era la tía de Sango? Sintiendo el posible dolor que Sango sentiría al saber el rechazo de su tía se encaminó hacia la habitación de la castaña.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó ella desde la cama en cuanto lo vio cerrarla puerta. Vio la turbación de Miroku y entonces supuso lo que su tía l habría dicho—. Lo supuse, mi tía me internó en ese colegio para no molestarla y ahora que se ha enterado que su sobrina fue ultrajada no querrá ni que me acerque.

— Lo siento— susurró él caminando hacia ella. Se sentó el la silla de alado y apoyó su frente en la cama donde Sango se encontraba. Ella peinó su cabello castaño con ternura y trató de ignorar las lágrimas que quería surgir de sus ojos.

— Está bien— dijo levantando el rostro de Miroku desde la barbilla— No la necesito, te tengo a ti.

Días después regresó al colegio. Nadie le hablaba, sólo Miroku y Ayumi eran los que platicaban con ella. Rumores decían que ella coqueteaba con Kenji y que después no se aguantó, que la culpa la tenía ella.

Dolida pidió a su tía que le cambiara de colegio, le costó mucho trabajo convencerla pero lo hizo, y Miroku, él se fue con ella.

_No queda nadie a quien acudir  
Estoy perdida para aquellos que pensé que eran amigos  
Para todas las personas que conozco  
Me dieron la espalda avergonzados  
Fingiendo que no ven  
Pero es solo un tropiezo  
Un error antes de saberlo  
Y no parece haber una forma de redimirme_

Los brazos fuertes de Miroku rodearon su cuerpo y las manos tomaron las suyas. Miroku apoyó su barbilla en el hombro derecho y acunó su mejilla en el nacimiento del cuello de Sango. Respiró profundamente el aroma de la chica, memorizándolo para recordarlo por toda la eternidad.

Sango suspiró y después entrelazó sus dedos con los de Miroku. Bajó su rostro hasta contemplar sus manos entrelazadas. Las manos de Miroku eran grandes en comparación con las suyas y sin embargo juntas representaban su gran amor. Ladeó su rostro hacia el de Miroku y sus ojos se cerraron cuando su piel toco la de él..

Aún podía sentir las sucias manos acariciando su cuerpo y los besos en su piel. Haciendo una mueca de asco apretó más las manos de Miroku y él correspondió acercándola más a su cuerpo. Volvió a suspirar sintiendo la calidez que el cuerpo de Miroku le trasmitía, y la tranquilidad en la que caía cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Como deseaba olvidar su pasado, dejarlo atrás y no pensar más en él, le parecía imposible pero lo intentaría, lo haría por ella y por la felicidad de Miroku.

— ¿Miroku?— Sango ladeó aun más su rostro hasta que logró ver el perfil del chico.

— Dime— dijo él observando el sol desaparecer. El color rojizo del cielo se impregnaba en su rostro y lo hacía ver verdaderamente apuesto.

— Te amo— le susurró ella acariciando la barbilla de Miroku con su nariz— Mucho, más que a mi propia vida.

Él apretó más el abrazo y besó su mejilla.

— No más que yo, Sango.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** No puedo creer que haya escrito este capítulo en solo cuatro horas. Siento haber tardado mucho pero no tuve mucho tiempo cuidado a mi bebé (es un gatito), comió quien sabe que cosa y eso estaba envenenado, el veterinario me dijo que ya no tenía remedio y ¿Qué creen? Ahí anda,. Vivito y coleando, bueno más bien vivito y mareado, aún está débil.

Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es un poco trágico pero recuerden que la vida no es fácil y aunque sea una historia ficticia no significa que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas.

Siento mucho no haber hablado de Inuyasha y Kagome pero he estado dejando fuera de la historia a Sango y a Miroku, y me pareció perfecto que después de la negativa de Sango ante la relación de Inu y la chica desconocida relatara el pasado de Sango.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y también por haberme dejado un review, espero su opinión acerca de este capítulo.

Lorena, Kagome—1551, Fesabi, SolitaryNeko, elizabeth-236, KagomeKaoru, Naome-Chan y Nadeshiko Miko, mil gracias por sus rw, espero que este cpaítulo también sea de su agrado,

Besos


	8. Perfect

**Ningyo Hime**

**Capítulo VI**

**-Perfect- **

_Muchas veces me he preguntado si he cometido el peor de los pecados para merecer esto…_

— _¿Cómo pudiste?—_ sus ojos castaños brillaron y se oscurecieron por el inmenso odio. Su barbilla se alzó orgullosamente y con todas sus fuerzas evitó que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro.

— _Te lo advertí—_ respondió la voz tajante de su padre desde la puerta de su habitación—_ Te prohibí que subieras al mundo humano y me desobedeciste._

— _No tenías ningún derecho—_ la joven le dio la espalda y lo observó a través del cristal del espejo—_ Rin no tenía nada que ver con mi visita a la superficie—_ su mano tomó con fuerza el cepillo del cabello y lo apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que a nadie. El era el culpable de todos sus sufrimientos, los de ella, los de su hermana, los de su madre muerta y los de miles de personas que vivían bajo su reinado. Observó el rostro inmutable de su padre, sus espesas cejas color ébano y sus largos cabellos ondulados, sus labios apretados y el brillo sus ojos le decían que estaba lleno de furia. Sonriendo alzó el cepillo y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos negros, desafiando con su mirada reflejada en el espejo a aquel hombre despreciable.

Notó la turbación y el remordimiento en sus ojos. Debía ser bastante horroroso que su madre y ella fueran casi idénticas, debía ser un doloroso golpe en el pecho mirar en tu hija a tu esposa muerta, la esposa a la que sus asquerosas manos dieron muerte. Se giró hacia él y abrió aun más sus ojos, en ese momento deseó que sus ojos fueran del mismo tono que los de su madre porque notó que el color regresaba al rostro de su padre.

— ¿_Te sucede algo, Padre?—_ preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos con altanería. Él creía que ella no estaba enterada de que el fue el asesino de su madre.

— _Nada—_ respondió el hombre apretando la mandíbula mientras miraba con coraje a su hija. Se giró rápidamente y tomó son su mano la manija de la puerta—_ No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que mi boda con Kagura se lleve a cabo, no permitiré que cometas el mismo error que…—_ se detuvo y respiró profundamente mientras la veía con melancolía—_ ella—_ susurró saliendo de allí.

La chica tras ver que su padre cerraba la puerta con llave aventó su cepillo sobre ella, descargando su furia en aquel golpe. Miró su habitación para todas partes sintiendo el miedo apresarse de ella. Estaba sola. _Otra vez sola_. Se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras sentía sus frías lágrimas bañar su rostro.

En ese momento deseó ser una humana, una simple humana como aquella dulce mujer que pasaba horas hablando y cantando a la luz de la luna para el mar, conocer a un buen chico que le amara con intensidad y formar una familia con él, y juntos criar a sus hijos.

Sus ojos se detuvieron al observar la esfera rosada que perteneció a su madre. _La Shikon no Tama._ Recordó en ese momento aquel relato, el del chico mitad bestia que se había enamorado de una misteriosa chica que provenía del futuro y que había pedido su más anhelado deseo a la esfera: convertirlo en un humano para poder estar al lado de la chica, para siempre.

La tomó en sus manos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en una humana para poder salir de allí, alejarse de un padre sin sentimientos y visitar el mundo humano por primera vez. Si el chico de la leyenda y la hermanastra de su padre lo habían logrado, ella también podría.

Cansada de llorar y desear se dejó caer relajada sobre su cama, apretando con fuerza la esfera rosada.

-.-.-.-

Apretó sus párpados al sentir que la luz golpeaba su rostro. Gruñó alzando un poco su cuerpo y se movió hacia él otro lado, ocultando su rostro de la luz del día. Relajó el rostro al sentir la mullida almohada rozar su mejilla y su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo cuando una brisa fría se escurrió por toda la habitación.

Tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero y allí, en la cama, con las sábanas blancas y tan suaves como la seda, sentía que se encontraba entre nubes de algodón. Su mano tanteó un poco, buscando la mano cálida del dueño de sus sueños. La encontró unos segundos después. Se aferró a ella y sus dedos se enlazaron con los de él.

No hubo reacción por parte de él. Frunció el seño soltándolo y esta vez, cuando su mano volvió a tomar la de él no fue para entrelazarlas, sino para tocar con sus delicadas yemas cada rincón de las manos grandes de Inuyasha.

Lo escuchó suspirar y moverse, acercándose a ella mientras chasqueaba con la lengua y decía algunas palabras inentendibles. Ella sonrió, era tan extraño que un chico tan arrogante, independiente y frío, inconscientemente buscara su calor. Sin abrir sus ojos o estar un poco más despierta se acercó más a él. No era que lo conociera mucho pero si había notado que él se comportaba como un niño, un pequeñito que no dejaba a nadie acercarse y que milagrosamente cuando ella apareció buscó su calor y compañía.

Lo estrechó en sus brazos y esta vez cuando escuchó el murmullo de sus labios pudo comprender lo que decían sus palabras: _madre_. Sintió que su corazón se le oprimía. No conocía mucho acerca del pasado de Inuyasha pero si lo esencial, sabía que sus padres habían muerto durante la explosión del bote en el que viajaban y que pero aún también había visto a su hermano desaparecer entre las olas, algunos minutos después de haberle salvado de la explosión.

"_Recuerdo las palabras que le dije a mi Sesshomaru, dije que él era un desgraciado cuando él me detuvo en el comento en que me acercaba para buscar a mamá, dije que él no la quería, que la odiaba porque había ocupado el lugar que alguna vez fue de su madre"_

Recordó las palabras exactas que Inuyasha había expresado cuando él le habló de su hermano. Había tanta amargura y arrepentimiento, y por primera vez no escuchó referirse a su hermano por el horrible hermanastro que bien sabía que Inuyasha le apodaba, sino como a su hermano, el chico que perdió a su madre cuando pequeño, que sufrió la presencia de una mujer que podría tratar de remplazar a su progenitora, y que a pesar de ello, la consideró su verdadera madre.

Izayoi. De pronto el nombre que había pedido para nombrarse así misma le pareció hermoso. No sabía japonés, tampoco lo que significaba pero la llenaba de orgullo poder llevarlo, y que Inuyasha le hubiese permitido portarlo la llenaba de esperanzas. Una oportunidad para entrar al corazón del chico y conquistarlo, cautivarlo y curar todas sus heridas.

Peinó los cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre el rostro de Inuyasha y después los apartó de él, extendiéndolos sobre la fina y cálida sábana. Mientras dormía, su rostro no reflejaba la dureza que le caracterizaba. Su rostro relajado sólo se asimilaba al de un niñito que anhelaba sueños y vivía feliz.

Acercó sus labios a ambos párpados cerrados y los besó con dulzura. Inuyasha respondió al gesto acercándose más a ella para enredar sus piernas con las de la chica. Ella deslizó sus dedos por las facciones finas de él y después amoldó su mano sobre su mejilla. Permaneció allí sólo unos segundos para después deslizarla sobre su rostro, hacia su flequillo desordenado. Lo peinó y después su mano se enredó en sus largos cabellos. Un aroma fresco la embriagó cuando él acomodó su rostro sobre su pecho. Ella simplemente lo abrazó con mayor ternura y disfrutó de su aroma.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha acariciar su cintura. Permaneció en silencio disfrutando del suave toque de las yemas de Inuyasha sobre la seda del camisón mientras seguía abrazando ligeramente la cabeza de él sobre su pecho. Inuyasha no había dicho nada pero sabía que estaba despierto.

— Inuyasha…

— Shh— la cayó él enterrando un poco más su rostro en el pecho de la chica. Era extraño. Hacía mucho que había dejado de anhelar el abrazo de una mujer y con esa chica allí, ese anhelo se intensificaba.

Durante mucho tiempo pasó noches sin dormir, soñando con el cálido abrazo de su madre e incluso algunas veces sustituyéndolo con los brazos de algunas chicas. Pero ninguno se igualaba con el que estaba compartiendo con la chica que lo sostenía ahora en sus brazos. Era tan cálido y reconfortante, tanto como los que su madre hace mucho tiempo compartió con él.

La chica no dijo nada más, sólo lo aferró a su cuerpo y se permitió soñar con despertar todos los días de su vida con ese chico allí, en sus brazos. Suspiró cuando Inuyasha alejó su rostro de su pecho para enterrarlo entre el nacimiento de su cuello y su trenza negra. Sonriendo cerró sus ojos y sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Inuyasha para aferrarlo más a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha beso su cuello y dejó un camino de ellos sobre la piel, desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta su barbilla. Tocó sus labios con delicadeza con una simple caricia de sus propios labios. Ella entreabrió los suyos lo suficiente como para que sus dientes tomaran el inferior y lo mordieran perezosamente. Terminando con el labio inferior, tomó el superior y esta vez succionó de el hasta escucharla suspirar. Su lengua tocó los labios entreabiertos y con ella los separó aún más. Entró en su boca y paladeó hasta el más pequeño rincón. Ella le correspondió, con timidez e inexperiencia pero lo hizo, y sin embargo esa inexperiencia le excitó a un más. La había besado ya varías veces y apenas había notado que ella no sabía besar. La lengua se enredaba con la suya y el dulce sabor de su boca lo hizo gemir cuando ella enterró su lengua en su boca y comenzó a tocar sus colmillos y dientes.

Cuando abrió sus ojos y se separó de ella para tomar aire notó que su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella. Su brazo se había colado por debajo de la cabeza de la chica y desde allí su mano levantaba su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Las mejillas se había teñido ligeramente de rojo y sus ojos brillaban, mostrando aquellas motitas verdes sobre sus ojos castaños que a él tanto le gustaban.

Descendió de nuevo sobre sus labios y esta vez fue lento. Con ternura ladeó su rostro, profundizando aún más el beso pero sin cambiar de velocidad. Ella respondía lánguidamente a sus labios perezosos y sonriendo entre cada roce descubrió que la chica era muy buena aprendiz.

— _¿Estás bien?_

Abrió con pereza sus ojos al escuchar la dulce voz. Quedó completamente estático cuando sintió que el agua bañaba su cuerpo pero siguió abriendo sus párpados para buscar a la dueña de esa voz. Se quedó asombrado cuando sus ojos encontraron el cremoso y pálido rostro de una niña que lo miraba con preocupación y ternura.

— _¿Dónde estoy?—_ había preguntado cuando sus ojos por fin se habían despegado del rostro de aquella niña.

— _En la orilla de la playa—_ le contestó la niña, cosa que volvió a llamar su atención.

El cielo se había vuelto rojizo y podía notar el matiz sobre el largo cabello negro de la chiquilla. El viendo jugaba con algunos de sus mechones y se sorprendió cuando vio que ella bajaba su rostro hasta que su oreja se posaba con delicadeza sobre su pecho.

— _Parece que no tragaste mucho agua—_ la escuchó hablar. Su voz sonaba distante, sólo estaba concentrado en la calidez que le recorría e cuerpo y en el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas. La niña volvió a alzar su cabeza y esta vez fue cuando sintió la fría mano de la chica que sus ojos por fin notaron los de ella.

Contuvo el aliento al ver los ojos miel de la chica. Perecía ver que dentro de ella había llamas ardiendo y las motitas verdes alrededor de su iris solo las intensificaban más. Sintió su mano aferra la suya y rápidamente buscó su mano apretando a la propia.

— _Me llamo Kagome_— le escuchó decir sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza— _¿cómo te llamas tú?_— le preguntó acercando su rostro.

— _I- Inu- yasha— _balbuceó cuando notó que sus narices se tocaban. Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de cerrar sus ojos y acercarse aún más.

— _Mucho gusto, Inuyasha_— dijo ella antes de reclamar sus labios con un suave roce.

Se separó de la chica inmediatamente al recordar su primer beso. Izayoi le siguió con la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño y él no sabía que decir. No sabía por qué ese recuerdo justamente en ese momento le atormentaba.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Izayoi acercándose a él. Inuyasha esquivó su mano y se aproximó a la orilla de la cama, donde se sentó, dándole la espalda a la chica.

— Nada— respondió cortantemente. Izayoi se acercó a su espalda, todavía dolida por su desliz y esta vez pidió que él no la rechazara cuando le tocara. Inuyasha no lo hizo, le permitió deslizar los brazos por debajo de sus brazos para entrelazar las manos cuando estas se tocaran sobre su abdomen.

Bajó su rostro hasta que sus cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros y el flequillo escondió su mirada. Sus codos de apoyaron en sus piernas y escondió su rostro sobre una de sus manos mientras la chica aún le abrazaba la espalda y apoyaba su mejilla sobre ella.

— ¿Hice algo mal?— preguntó Izayoi con voz lastimera, sintiendo las lágrimas escocer sus ojos.

Él suspiró y se sintió un idiota cuando escuchó el temblor de su voz. La había lastimado con su tono y su rechazo. De pronto sintió muchos deseos de reconfortarla a ella y pedirle perdón por su actitud fría. Tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las separó.

— Sí, lo hice ¿verdad?— preguntó alejando con rapidez sus brazos del cuerpo de él.

Inuyasha se giró hacia la chica justo antes de que ella bajara por el costado de la cama y tomó su mano al notar su cabeza cabizbaja. Ella paró y escondió su rostro, no quería que la viera llorar. Por una extraña razón no quería que él sintiera lástima por ella.

— Por favor, suéltame— susurró intentando que soltara su mano— déjame irme.

Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Dejarla irse? Se preguntó a sí mismo apretando más su mano. Negó con su cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad. No podía, no podría dejarla irse. Se acercó a ella con rapidez y, al estar frente a ella tomó su barbilla y la alzó ara ver sus ojos. Su pecho se oprimió cuando vio dos pequeñas lágrimas, una en cada ojo y que estaban a punto de bajar por sus mejillas. La estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza. Una de sus manos tomó la cintura para apretarla a su cuerpo y la otra estaba en la cabeza, que la estrechaba contra su pecho.

— No llores, pequeña— dijo él al sentir las lágrimas en su pecho— no has hecho nada malo, soy yo— dijo para tranquilizarla—, sólo soy yo.

Enredando sus dedos en su trenza jaló de sus cabellos y se odió por su brusquedad cuando la escuchó gemir de dolor cuando su mano jaló del cabello para que ella alzara su rostro. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en sus mejillas y sin poder contenerse descendió hasta sus labios para besarla con voracidad y hambre.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y sus cuerpos se abrazaron con fuerza, anhelantes por el contacto de sus pieles. Las manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a subir la tela de la suave camisola. Acarició sus piernas mientras bajaba ambos tirantes de la prenda y su boca degustaba de su pecho. Ella sólo se retorcía en sus brazos y susurraba su nombre una y otra vez.

Se separó de ella un momento pero sus miradas se buscaron, ardiendo el deseo. Él se deshizo de su ropa interior y la despojó a ella de suya. Se volvió a dejar caer a un lado y volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos mientras la besaba.

Izayoi rasguñó su espalda y brincó cuando él deslizó una de sus manos desde su espalda hasta su cadera. Sintió que el alzaba su pierna, y antes de que la colocara sobre su cadera él se adentró en ella hasta el fondo.

Un par de horas después, ambos seguían abrazados tan cansados que estaban a punto de dormirse de nuevo.

— _Hueles bien, Kagome…—_ susurró Inuyasha antes de caer en un sueño profundo, sin notar que no era Kagome quien se encontraba en sus brazos, sino Izayoi.

Izayoi sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar las palabras de la boca de Inuyasha. Lo aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo y sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro. ¿A quién engañaba? Inuyasha amaba a la tal Kagome, nunca habría espacio para ella en su corazón.

-.-.-.--

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó la mujer alzando su ceja ante la lasciva mirada del hombre frente a ella.

— Estas hermosa— dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y tomando la pálida mano de la mujer para llevarla sus labios— los años te favorecen, querida— deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo cubierto por un vaporoso vestido azul sin tirantes que se amoldaba a sus curvas perfectamente y que cubría desde un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

La chica deslizó su mirada sobre el cuerpo del hombre. Lo miró con desagrado y frialdad, y sus ojos castaños no pudieron más que expresar asco al verle.

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti— dijo alejando su mano de sus labios. Le dio la espalda al hombre. Y caminó seductoramente por la habitación, inspeccionando cada rincón— Veo que te ha ido bien— dijo con monotonía. Caminó hasta una mesita donde se encontraba un florero y tomó las flores sobre su mano.

— No puedo quejarme— dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros, siguiéndola— bajo mi tutoría está un chico bastante adinerado como para mantenerlo y mantenerme a mí. Pero últimamente ha estado investigando mis movimientos y eso no me gusta.

— Mmm— expresó la mujer tirando las flores en el piso lleno de suciedad del castillo— allí es donde entro yo ¿no es así?— preguntó mirando al hombre seductoramente y cambiando su voz en un tono más dulce.

— Así es, cariño— dijo el hombre tomando su mano. La expresión calculadora de la mujer no cambió, ni tampoco la frialdad de sus ojos—. Según los psicólogos el chico está enamorado de una chica que conoció hace ya algunos años y que según él le salvó de morir ahogado.

Ella alzó su ceja y lo miró con burla. El chico debía estar verdaderamente trastornado si cría en cuentos como el de la sirenita. Acarició la mejilla del hombre con su dedo hasta sus labios y allí jugó con ellos mientras lo veía a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?— preguntó restregando su cuerpo al de él.

— A ti— dijo el hombre con voz ronca. Tomó su dedo con los dientes y su lengua lo acarició. Ella sonrió con malicia y esta vez restregó su cadera contra la de él.

— ¿Me decías?— dijo siguiendo con el movimiento de sus caderas. Él hombre soltó un gemido y apretó su mano en la espalda baja de ella para que notara lo excitado que estaba ya.

— Quiero que vayas a buscarle y te hagas pasar por su hermosa salvadora— dijo acorralándola en la pared del salón. Enterró su rostro en el cuello descubierto de la mujer y comenzó a lamerlo mientras sus manos buscaban adherirse tanto a su cuerpo como el vestido.

— Me gustará— dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y alzando su rostro cuando sintió la mano de Naraku en su entre pierna.

— No sé, pero no quiero que te involucres mucho con él, ya sabes, un par de besos y cuando se le caliente la sangre lo dejas, harás que te desee más— el hombre bajó desde su cuello hasta el escote del vestido y comenzó a besarle allí. La mujer siseó de placer cuando la lengua del hombre lamió sus pechos sobre la ropa y gimió cuando un dedo se enterró en lo profundo de su intimidad.

— ¡Sí!— dijo ella retorciéndose— ¡más rápido!— chilló cuando él comenzó a mover circularmente dos dedos dentro de ella.

— ¿Lo harás?— preguntó el hombre sacando lentamente sus dedos— ¿me harías ese favor?— preguntó acariciando el clítoris de la mujer.

— Ssii— siseó la mujer— Sí, Naraku, lo que tú digas—. Naraku sonrió perversamente y dejó de torturar a la mujer— ¡Noo¡Mételos!— le suplicó.

— ¡Vaya!— expresó él alejándose de ella. La mujer lo miró a los ojos y notó el deseo en ellos— ¡Quien diría que…

— Vamos, tú también me deseas— dijo ella apretándose a él. Le tomó su mano y lo sentó sobre la silla "real"— mmm esta silla siempre me gustó— dijo sentándose sobre él y colocando una pierna a cada uno de sus extremos— al principio tanto el castillo como esta silla me parecieron ridículos pero— hizo un pausa mientras movía sus caderas sobre la erección del hombre— es excitante¿no lo crees?

— Mucho— Naraku llevó sus manos hasta su pantalón para desabotonarlo y tras liberar su erección sonrió con malicia.

— Sin compromisos— la mujer hizo a un lado su ropa interior y comenzó a restregarse sobre su miembro inflamado.

— Sin compromisos, Kikyou— susurró el hombre tomando sus caderas y enterrando su miembro en su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Estás bien?

La chica dejó de empujar la mecedora y volteó al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se recargaba en el umbral de la puerta y le sonreía con coquetería. Le devolvió la sonrisa, e Inuyasha lo tomó como una invitación para sentarse a su lado.

— Estoy bien— dijo ella cuando sintió el brazo de Inuyasha sobre su hombro— ¿por qué lo preguntas?— dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

— Estás muy callada— dijo él cerrando su mano sobre su hombro desnudo— apenas y comiste en el desayuno, y a decir verdad pensé que te morías de hambre.

Se sonrojó al entender las palabras de Inuyasha y sobretodo por lo que escondían. La noche anterior no habían cenado nada y esa mañana no habían ajado a tiempo para desayunar con Sango y Miroku pero si habían bajado un par de horas después de que él se durmió.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi— murmuró bajando su rostro.

— Claro que sí— le respondió él acercándola a su cuerpo— eres mi novia y me preocupo mucho por ti— dijo mientras acomodaba sobre su regazo y la abrazaba con fuerza. La obligó a apoyar su rostro sobre su pecho y él apoyó su barbilla sobre la de ella.

— ¿Tú- tú no- novia?— preguntó la chica sin aliento. No tenía ni idea de qué era eso pero escucharlo de sus labios le hacía temblar y la llenaba de alegría.

— Sí, ya sabes— dijo estrechándola con mayor fuerza— tu y tu juntos— dijo sonriendo y ella notó un ligero cambio en su voz—. Iremos a la ciudad y compraremos algunas cosas, iremos al cine, a comer a algún restaurante, nos tomaremos siempre de la mano y te besaré las veces que yo quiera, comeremos helado, pasearemos juntos y quizás cuando se ahora de regresar a la universidad— besó su cabeza al sentirla tensarse— pueda llevarte conmigo, si tu quieres, quizás para ese entonces ya hayas recuperado tu memoria y desees regresar con tu familia, prometo que si es así no te obligaré a irte conmigo— dijo sonriendo.

Izayoi se separó lo suficiente para verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Él deslizó su dedo por su rostro y presionó su nariz levemente antes de besar su frente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó ella sin aliento.

— Que si tu deseas y estás dispuesta a dejar a tu familia si la recuerdas antes de que regresemos a casa podrás venir conmigo— dijo acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— preguntó sorprendida y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

— Sí¿tú no?— preguntó el acongojado.

— ¡Oh¡Sí!— dijo sonriendo y abalanzándose a él— Si, sí, si— dijo besando sus mejillas y nariz— Oh, Inuyasha— dijo acariciando su rostro— me haces tan feliz.

Inuyasha tomó su barbilla en las manos y acercó el rostro al de él. La chica cerró sus ojos y suspiró antes de que él posara sus labios sobre los de ella. No entendía la razón pero se había dado cuenta de que la chica se había metido en su corazón y se había adueñado de una parte, despojando a Kagome de una parte de su amor. Ya era hora de que dejara atrás el fantasma de esa chica a la que tal vez nunca volvería a ver. Profundizó el beso y notó el sabor de las lágrimas de la chica. Izayoi era real y era bonita, estaba a su lado, y además había confirmado que estaba enamorada de él ¿qué más podía pedir? _Nada_ susurró su mente. Así que para qué esperar más a la chica que le había salvado si tenía a Izayoi con él.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Tomó la mano de Izayoi entre sus manos y la apretó mientras veía seriamente a Sango. La castaña se encontraba enfrente de ellos con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando de Inuyasha a Izayoi y de ella a Inuyasha.

— Por supuesto— contestó altaneramente apretando más a Izayoi entre sus brazos— Izayoi se va a ir con nosotros cuando sea hora de regresar a casa.

— ¿Dónde la vas a meter?— preguntó Sango — sólo hay tres habitaciones en el departamento.

— Ahh, Sanguito— murmuró Miroku acercándose a ella. Había notado lo fácil que Izayoi se envolvía en los brazos de Inuyasha y nada deseaba más que Sango se comportara con la misma docilidad— ese no es problema— dijo acomodando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica— Inuyasha y ella pueden dormir juntos, lo han estado haciendo desde que ella llegó y no veo nada de malo que lo hagan allá.

— Bueno— dijo Sango retorciéndose para alejar a su novio empalagoso. Miroku se volvió a acercar y ella se sonrojó— estate quieto, Miroku— le dijo regalándole una mirada asesina. Miroku la dejó y suspiró resignado viendo a Inuyasha siendo abrazado por su novia— el punto es que en los dormitorios sólo pueden vivir los estudiantes.

— Pueden decir que están casados— dijo Miroku deslizando su mano por la cintura de Sango.

— No, todos se enterarán y llegará a los oídos de los directores y le expulsarán— dijo viendo a su novio y quitando su mano de su cintura.

— Asu, Sango— chilló Miroku tomando su mano— no me dejas abrazarte como Inuyasha está abrazando a Izayoi.

— No es el momento— respondió la mujer enojada. Miroku hizo un puchero, cruzó sus brazos frente al pecho y se hundió en el mullido sillón.

— No te preocupes, Sango— Inuyasha acarició la espalda de Izayoi y bajó su rostro para verla— compraré un departamento y allí viviremos.

— Bueno, así sí— dijo Sango sonriendo— ¿y si recupera la memoria antes de irnos?— preguntó.

Izayoi alzó su rostro y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Inuyasha— Entonces ella decidirá— dijo volviendo su mirada a Sango.

— Bueno ya que está todo decidido— Sango se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el pasillo— iré a hacer la cena— dijo sin mirar atrás. Miroku la miró irse aún encogido sobre el sillón— ¿No vas a venir, Miroku?— ronroneó Sango desde el umbral de la puerta.

Miroku sorprendido la buscó y la encontró sonriéndole tiernamente. Asintió y con rapidez se aproximó a ella. Sango le tomó la mano y lo guió por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces, Sango?— preguntó cuando ella lo arrinconó al entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Qué te gustaría cenar, mi amor?— le preguntó rozando sus labios.

Miroku sonrió coquetamente. Al fin sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Abrazó a su novia y besó sus labios con lentitud. El hecho de que ella no se separara de él asustada cuando deslizó sus manos por debajo de su blusa rosa significaba que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Se preguntó que ahora que ella al fin estaba logrando dejar atrás su pasado podría atreverse a hacerle el amor.

— Miroku— ronroneó Sango dejando de besar sus labios para besar ahora su barbilla y descender por su cuello— ¿me harías tuya esta noche?— preguntó deteniéndose para verle a los ojos. Sonriendo le abrazó al ver la felicidad que sus ojos azules reflejaban, Y pensar que tenía miedo de que la rechazara.

— ¿Qué me dices?— preguntó aforrándose a él— ¿lo harías?

— S-sí— respondió Miroku con la voz temblorosa— nada me gustaría más.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Te gustaría que mañana saliéremos a la ciudad a comprarte ropa?— Inuyasha estaba totalmente recostado en el sofá con Izayoi sobre él.

— Si tú quieres— le respondió ella apoyando su mejilla en el corazón de él. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el latido lento de su corazón. Le relajaba tanto escucharle, como si de una melodía se tratara.

— Entonces mañana iremos a la ciudad— dijo feliz— será nuestra primera cita.

Izayoi sólo asintió aún escuchando los latidos de Inuyasha. Esa mañana había creído que toda su vida se había derrumbado cuando lo había escuchado llamarla como a la mujer que amaba pero esa tarde, esa tarde había sido la más maravillosa de… Se detuvo al no poder recordar un momento feliz de su niñez o del tiempo del que no tenía conocimiento. Buscó la mano de Inuyasha y la aferró a la suya mientras rogaba que sus recuerdos no fueran un impedimento para su relación con Inuyasha.

Esperaba que tener como novia a una sin nombre no significara algo cansado para él, ni que le importara mucho que ella no pudiera contarle nada de su pasado como él lo había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Qué apetito!— exclamó Miroku al ver a Izayoi comer el segundo plato de spaghettis. Izayoi dejó de comer y sólo se sonrojó mientras bajaba su rostro avergonzada.

— Miroku, déjala en paz— murmuró entre dientes dándole un pellizco a su novio en la pierna.

— Auch, Sanguito— Miroku se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de ella— pero si no me burlo, sólo estoy feliz porque ha recuperado el apetito, estaba preocupado porque no la vi. comer mucho durante su desayuno.

— ¿La estabas espiando?— preguntó Sango levantándose de su silla.

— No, no— Miro se alejó más— es que y estaba barriendo, como tu me pediste esta mañana y note que Inuyasha comía como el glotón que es pero ella no y me preocupé un poco— dijo sonriendo bobamente y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

— ¡No me mientas, Miroku!— Sango se acercó y él al tenerla frente supo que no podía mentir más. Ni modo ahora debía llevar a cabo el plan de rescate.

— ¡Ahh, Sango!— se arrodilló a sus pies y tomó sus manos— No era mi intención. Es que me pareció tan linda que no pude evitar fijarme que apenas y comía bocado, estaba un poco preocupada.

Sango se deshizo de su brazos y de arrodilló frente a él. Miroku sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa de Sango y cerró sus ojos esperando un beso de ella. Justo cuando comenzaba a fruncir el ceño al no sentir el beso sintió un ardoroso golpe en la mejilla.

— ¡Qué bárbaro Miroku!— le dijo ella viéndolo con enojo— Ni porque se trata de la novia de tu mejor amigo— sin decir nada más, se giró y salió de la cocina.

— Sanguito— susurró Miroku sobándose la mejilla. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha cuando éste soltó una carcajada estruendosa. Olvidándose del asunto acerca de Sango observó a su amigo. Nunca antes lo había escuchado reír de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando Sango y él armaban pleitos sólo para hacerlo sonreír un poco, y ahora que no la habían fingido en verdad se burlaba— No te burles, Inuyasha— dijo mientras se sentaba y entrelazaba las piernas— Algún día te va a pasar.

— No creo, yo jamás pienso mirar a alguien que no sea Izayoi— le dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de su novia— Y menos a Sango— llevó la mano de la chica a los labios y la besó mientras no apartaba la vista de la joven.

Izayoi lo miró soltarla y volver a tomar su tenedor mientras lo escuchaba reír de vez en cuando. Quería creerle pero sabía que sería verdaderamente tonta si lo hacía. Se llevó la mano al pecho y bajó su rostro para enfocarlo en su regazo, no sabía por qué pero desde que Inuyasha había dicho que estaba dispuesto a llevarla con él, una extraña sensación se deslizo en su pecho, era un mal presentimiento.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

N/A: Hola!! **

Espero no haber tardado tanto ¿ustedes que opinan? Quiero aviar que la próxima actualización tardará un poquito. Dentro de tres días tengo un prueba súper difícil y que requiere de toda mi concentración y es por esa razón que tal vez ni la vuelta me de por el foro.

También deseo comunicarles que a partir de hoy y durante los próximos 15 días estará en línea mi fic anterior "Fantasy Lover" así que para quienes les gustó y desean tenerlo para leerlo y leerlo una y otra vez les aconsejo que lo formateen en documento Word porque pienso borrarlo. EL motivo es que mientras navegaba en el foro de Sakura Card Captor me encontré con mi misma adaptación sólo que con los personajes de ese anime. No me molesta que la autora de ese fic haya tomado mi adaptación sin haberme avisado, sino todo lo contrario me halagó que haya pensado en mi adaptación a la cultura Japonesa en lugar de tomar la original pero aún así quiero evitarme problemas.

Todos sabemos que aquí las adaptaciones, transcripciones o como muchos le llaman, el plagio no es bienvenido y dado que en fanfiction no puede haber dos historias con el mismo nombre y que compartan el mismo argumento y trama me veo en la obligación de eliminar la historia antes de que sea reportada y eliminada de la comunidad sin previo aviso.

Pasando a otro tema, díganme ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Bueno ya aparecí a Naraku que tenía bastante abandonado e incluí a Kikyou en sus maquiavélicos planes. La primera parte del capítulo es uno de los recuerdos de Kagome, pueden tomarlo como un sueño que Izayoi tuvo, uno de esos que se olvidan incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y mil más para los que se animan para dejarme un rw con su opinión y saludo.

**Kagome Kaoru**: (no puedo ponerle el guin bajo) Muchas gracias por el mensaje, no sabes lo importante que es para mi que te preocupes por mi bebé. Ya está mucho mejor y créeme si supiera cual de todos mis vecinos fue, lo denunciaría. También mil gracias por tu opinión acerca del capítulo y sí, tal vez al principio estaba jugando con la chica pero como puedes ver ya ha formalizado un poco más las cosas, no le ha pedido matrimonio pero si le ha pedido que sea su novia (aunque ella no sepa ni que es el noviazgo). Y al menos está intentando olvidarse de Kagome. Te mando un beso y espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Jimena –chan:** estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, y como bien dice el dicho: La vida no es fácil. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero ver un mensaje tuyo para este también. Besos.

**SolitaryNeko:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado y si me tardé te pido mil disculpas, me esforzaré un poquito más. Besos.

**Nadeshiko miko: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por preocuparte por mi bebé. Como te había comentado en el msn, ya está mejor pero tengo ciertos mieditos acerca de sus destrezas como felino (le cuesta trabajo subirse a mi cama e incluso cuando cae, lo hace casi de chipito y sin mencionar que sus reflejos se afectaron) sólo espero que se recupere pronto y vuelva a ser el mismo gato cequión que era. Bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Besos.

Te pido por favor que dejes un review, para saber tu opinión y para mejorar en mi narración. Los reviews me alegran tanto que me animan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen sonreír (en estos tiempos lo hago muy poco)…

Bueno me despido, nos escribimos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan mucho y besitos a todos.

Matta Ne!


	9. Sólo para ti

**Capítulo VIII**

**- Sólo para ti -**

Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia las escaleras. No era que estuviera nervioso pero hacía más de medio año que no tenía una cita con una chica y eso, lo hacía sentirse un poco impaciente, sobretodo si tenía alrededor de media hora esperándola.

Caminó hacia el espejo. No entendía la necesidad de estar verdaderamente bien vestido, ya había tenido algunas citas antes de esta y, no hubo necesidad de cambiar de atuendo tres veces. Miró su reflejo fijamente. Cabellos bien peinados pero sueltos, no le gustaba eso de las ligas para el cabello y mucho menos las coletas. Frunció el ceño al notar que sus dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, había hecho y deshecho con ambos, y siempre permanecían allí.

Escuchó la voz de Sango y tras fijar la vista en la escalera la vio bajar y detrás de ella venía su novia, Izayoi. Sonrió al notar lo linda que se veía con los jeans ajustados y ese top verde claro, su cabello negro estaba suelto y al igual que él, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro y rozaban sus hombros desnudos. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado y sus labios ligeramente pintados.

— ¿Y bien?— Sango que la tomaba de la mano la llevó hasta él—. ¿No vas a decir nada?— preguntó alzando una ceja. Le sonrió al notar la respiración agitada del chico y entonces le tomó su mano y depositó la de la chica en ella— Que se diviertan— le dijo mientras los empujaba por la espalda hacia la puerta.

Sango los observó caminar de la mano por los escalones. Inuyasha veía fijamente hacia delante y la chica había encontrado algo sumamente interesante en el concreto de los escalones. La alzó un poco y sonrió. El césped había sido cortado por Miroku y ahora estaban floreciendo algunas flores. Se detuvo y soltó la mano de Inuyasha para después caminar hacia el jardín. Se arrodilló frente a la planta y tomó en sus manos el pequeño botón.

— Son nardos, después de la muerte de mi madre pensé que jamás volverían a florecer.

Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha a su espalda y sintió que el estómago le cosquilleaba. Frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos tocaron de nuevo el botón de nardo y de pronto todo se nubló.

— _Es hermoso¿no es cierto?— Una mujer de largos cabellos negros tomó en sus manos una pequeña flor blanca y su rostro se acercó hasta que pudo respirar el aroma—. Muchas veces me he preguntado si tomé la decisión correcta— Se detuvo un momento y ladeó su rostro para ver a alguien, hacia el mar— Pero cuando veo a mi esposo y a mis dos hijos comprendo que…— sus ojos se posaron en ella y le sonrió— hubiese preferido morir a vivir un día sin ellos._

_Cerró sus ojos sintiendo que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Llevó su mano hacia el pecho y lo oprimió levemente mientras oprimía en su otra mano una esfera rosa. De pronto una brisa fría cubrió su rostro y cuando volvió a ver hacia la mujer, ella se alejaba, cantando una canción._

"_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara… Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete…"_

_Sonrió cuando notó que la mujer se había vuelto y le sonreía. Apretó con mayor fuerza la esfera entre su mano y se giró por completo, dándole la cara a las infinitas aguas saladas. Los rayos del sol cubrieron su rostro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Respiró una vez más el aire puro y picante para finalmente sumergirse en las aguas del mar._

Sintió que la tomaban de la mano y que la jalaban con delicadeza. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha y ambos caminaban hacia el auto negro. Inuyasha la ayudó a subirse al auto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Lo siguió con su mirada y lo vio subirse en el asiento de junto.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos. La chica notaba la fuerza con que sus puños apretaban el volante y un escalofrío cubrió su cuerpo. Su expresión cambió por completo y bajó su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. No sabía la razón pero no podía evitar sentir temor ante la expresión de Inuyasha cuando estaba enojado con ella.

Negó levemente con su cabeza y miró hacia la ventanilla del auto, sólo debían ser ideas suyas. Fijó su mirada en la bahía de enfrente y miró extasiada la orilla del mar. Las olas cubrían por completo la fina arena, señal de que la marea aún seguía alta. Los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a iluminar la bahía y el mar comenzaba a teñirse de un tono mucho más claro.

— ¿Te gusta cierto?— Inuyasha preguntó mientras veía fijamente el camino por el que manejaba. Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la chica y sólo la vio asentir sin intenciones de ladear su rostro para verlo y perder de vista el paisaje que formaba el mar iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol—. Por eso decidí que teníamos que salir temprano de casa, sabía que te gustaría—. Finalizó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que ella sí logró ver.

Izayoi sonrió levemente y dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia el paisaje. Había tantas cosas que le sorprendían que algunas veces creía que era la primera vez que vivía en ese mundo. Su corazón saltaba como loco cuando algo maravilloso pasaba frente a sus ojos y dentro de ella crecía una gran felicidad. Era como si estuviese viviendo un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertar puesto que presentía que su memoria perdida guardaba secretos que, de alguna manera le hacían daño y le presentaría su verdadera realidad.

Apoyó el codo junto al vidrio de la ventana y apoyó su barbilla en la mano mientras seguía contemplando cada lugar que su mirada lograba captar. Suspiró sintiendo la sensación de que había sido más feliz en esos pocos días que había permanecido junto a Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku de los que había vivido anteriormente a conocerlos.

— Estas muy callada.

Sintió la mano de Inuyasha tomar la suya. Sin voltear a verlo entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y volvió a suspirar antes de ladear su rostro hacia él. Permaneció callada, sólo acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Inuyasha.

— Lo sé— dijo atrayendo su atención por un momento—. Pero no es nada, es sólo que a veces pienso algunas cosas que…

— ¿Intentas recordar tu pasado?— preguntó interrumpiéndola. Izayoi frunció el ceño al escucharle, no parecía una pregunta, sino un reproche.

— Lo intento pero— guardó silencio un momento cuando sintió que la mano de Inuyasha se tensaba—, no puedo— dijo agachando su rostro para ver sus manos entrelazadas—. Sé que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y que tal vez ya te tenga harto con este tema pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Inuyasha no respondió nada y siguió viendo hacia el camino mientras trataba de reconfortarla apretando su mano. No era que estuviera harto del tema, era simplemente que ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de que ella pudiese recordar puesto que, de así serlo, quizás la perdería para siempre y no sabía si podría soportarlo. Sin embargo, si ella no recordaba algo de lo que había sido su vida, no podría seguirla y viviría día tras día sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior.

— Lo siento— soltó su mano y comenzó a acercarse hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el pecho de Inuyasha—. Debería dejar de preocuparme por cosas insignificantes y vivir el presente ¿no?

— Deberías— respondió él pasando su brazo desde sus hombros hasta su cintura. Miró de reojo hacia ella y se percató de que ella había cerrado sus ojos.

— ¿Está bien si duermo un poco?— preguntó Izayoi recostándose aún más en él.

— Ajá— respondió mientras intentaba acomodar su brazo—. Escucha ¿por qué no duermes en tu asiento?

Izayoi negó acercando sus labios a su mejilla y depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Inuyasha— No— dijo acercando su cabeza al regazo de Inuyasha—, quiero estar cerca de ti— apoyó su mejilla en la pierna de Inuyasha y su torso buscó no tocar la palanca de velocidades— ¿Te incomoda?

— No— respondió el recorriendo con uno de sus dedos el perfil de Izayoi—. Sólo espero que nadie piense mal de la posición en la que duermes— respondió de forma divertida.

— ¿Qué podrían pensar?— preguntó ella tomando su mano y llevándola a su pecho para resguardarla allí.

— Absolutamente nada— respondió él, sonriendo mientras seguía viendo fijamente hacia el asfalto del camino.

-.-.-.-

— ¿A dónde iremos primero?— preguntó Izayoi aún adormilada.

Inuyasha le ayudó a bajarse del auto. Izayoi apoyó la espalda en el auto y tapó con una mano un gran bostezo mientras Inuyasha cerraba la puerta del auto. Ella lo observó mientras sonreía y una leve brisa movía los largos cabellos de Inuyasha, llevándolos hacia su rostro. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando lo vio pelearse con sus propios mechones y al escuchar un gruñido de él no pudo evitarlo más. Inuyasha simplemente alzó una ceja y la vio reírse de él.

— Anda, vamos— dijo él caminando con arrogancia y mostrando que estaba molesto.

— ¡Espera, Inuyasha!…

Escuchó la voz de Izayoi y sonrió. Apresuró su paso, sin la intención de volverse hacia ella y tender su mano para que ella la tomara. Izayoi caminó hacia él pero Inuyasha era demasiado rápido, así que terminó corriendo para alcanzarle. Tomó su mano y cuando estaba a punto de tomar aire él se volvió y la envolvió en sus brazos, evitándole respirar.

— Inuyasha— susurró antes de que los labios de Inuyasha cubrieran los suyos. Abrazó el cuello de Inuyasha mientras ladeaba su rostro para profundizar el beso e Inuyasha correspondió. Sus manos se enterraron en su cabello y comenzaron a peinarlo mientras sentía que él la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba para acercarla más a él.

Después de separar sus labios fue cuando Izayoi tomó una bocanada de aire y llevó sus manos al pecho. Sonrojada sintió que le tomaba la mano y que la obligaba a caminar a su lado. Cuando al fin pudo respirar con normalidad alzó su rostro y encontró una sonrisa en el rostro de Inuyasha. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?— preguntó alzando su rostro hacia él.

— Porque quiero— le respondió él bajando su rostro y depositando un beso en la frente de la chica— ¿A caso no puedo besar a mi novia cuando quiera?

— Puedes, pero sospecho que esa sonrisa esconde algo— Izayoi dirigió su vista hacia el grandísimo edificio que estaba frente a ellos. Se apretó más a él cuando escuchó el bullicio que provenía de las calles y el sonido que los autos hacían cuando pasaban por la calle de enfrente.

— Es desquiciante¿cierto?— Inuyasha miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Izayoi asintió y siguió abrazándolo mientras se aproximaban hacia las puertas del edificio—. A mi madre tampoco le gustaba la ciudad, por eso mi padre se decidió a comprar una casa frente al mar.

Caminaron hacia la puerta del lugar y se sorprendió cuando las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Ella no apartó la vista de ella y volvió a sorprenderse cuando las vio cerrarse de nuevo sin que nadie las empujara.

— ¿Te gustaría desayunar antes de que vayamos a comprarte ropa?— preguntó Inuyasha mientras caminaba por el ancho pasillo.

— Ajá— respondió Izayoi observando con gran interés el azulejo color marfil del piso. Alzó su rostro y miró hacia el lado derecho, había un escaparate lleno de maniquís que mostraban ropa deportiva.

Inuyasha la guió por el centro comercial hasta un pequeño restaurante que tenía vista al mar. El mesero se acercó a ellos e Inuyasha ordenó por ambos al ver la indecisión de Izayoi. Él recorrió el lugar con la mirada y sonriendo ladeó su rostro para depositar un beso en la mejilla de ella.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía— susurró Inuyasha apoyando sus codos en la mesa y fijó su vista en la playa que el restaurante tenía como vista—. La última vez que comimos en este lugar fue cuando mi madre nos obligó a Sesshomaru y a mí a acompañarla a hacer unas compras para celebrar su aniversario de bodas.

Izayoi le observó con atención, llevó su mano hacia el cabello de Inuyasha y deslizó su mechón tras la oreja mientras seguía escuchando lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión. Sango le había contado que Inuyasha nunca les había hablado a grandes rasgos de lo que fue su vida antes de perder a su familia y se alegró de que Inuyasha mostrara cierta confianza hacia ella.

— Debes extrañarlos mucho¿verdad?— Izayoi acarició su mejilla. Inuyasha no respondió pero si cerró sus ojos. Ella tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a volver su rostro hacia el de ella. Con sus dedos tocó sus párpados y después los deslizó hacia su boca, donde se detuvieron un momento—. No es necesario que lo digas, con sólo escuchar la tristeza de tu voz puedo darme cuenta de que los extrañas mucho.

Lentamente Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, mostrándole a Izayoi sus dos orbes doradas que brillaban más de lo normal. Ella acunó la mejilla de Inuyasha con su mano y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Se le encogió el corazón cuando él se aferró a su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el nacimiento de su cuello.

— ¿Sabes?— le dijo comenzando a peinar los cabellos negros de Inuyasha— Aún cuando yo recuperara mi memoria— dijo con dulzura— no te abandonaré, nunca. Estaré allí, sólo para ti.

Inuyasha asintió y se apretó más hacia ella. No entendía cuál era la razón pero, Izayoi se había convertido en la persona más importante que tenía. Había confiado en ella, le había contado cosas que a nadie más le había confesado, incluyendo sus miedos.

Ambos se separaron cuando el mesero se acercó con su pedido. El joven les entregó a cada uno su orden y se retiró después de desearles buen provecho. Comieron sin prisas mientras Inuyasha le informaba lo que harían después de terminarse el desayuno. Tras terminar y pagar la cuenta, él la guió por la plaza hasta una tienda de ropa.

Una de las empleadas de la tienda les guió y ayudó a escoger algunas prendas mientras que las demás las había escogido Inuyasha. Recorrieron cada uno de los pasillos con cautela procurando que no se les olvidara nada de la larga lista que Sango le había dado para que se dieran una idea.

— ¿Inuyasha?— Kagome tomó en sus manos una minifalda color café y la observó detenidamente. Escuchó un "mmm" por parte de Inuyasha y sin quitar las manos de la prenda ladeó su rostro hacia él— ¿No crees que es mucho?— preguntó sonriéndole.

Inuyasha volteo hacia la joven que les estaba atendiendo. La chica llevaba en sus manos una gran pila de ropa que apenas y le permitía ver. Volvió su vista hacia Izayoi y encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

— Necesitas ropa— dijo caminando hacia el área de ropa interior.

— Sí pero— Izayoi le alcanzó y le obstruyó el camino—, creo que es demasiada—. Miró directamente a su novio y se sonrojó— Además, ni siquiera cuento con dinero para pagar.

— Tú no te preocupes— dijo él esquivándola— escoge lo que quieras, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Lo vio alejarse y ella vio con preocupación hacia la joven que llevaba todas sus cosas. La joven le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Desea probarse la ropa?— preguntó esperanzada.

Izayoi le sonrió y asintió mientras veía algunos conjuntos bastantes sugerentes. Frunciendo el ceño tomó un conjunto de sostén y braguitas color negro. La joven que había ido a dejar las cosas al área de los probadores suspiró aliviada.

— Ese es mi favorito— le dijo la joven tomando entre sus manos el conjunto—. Es lindo¿no es cierto?

— Sí— respondió Izayoi sonriendo.

— ¿Le falta algo más?— preguntó devolviendo el conjunto en su lugar.

— Sólo la ropa interior— respondió la pelinegra mientras buscaba a su novio por la tienda.

— Si busca a su novio, le está esperando en los probadores— la joven tomó algunas prendas de ropa interior. Tomó la etiqueta para verificar la talla y después se las mostró a Izayoi— ¿Le parecen bien?— preguntó. Izayoi tocó cada prenda y asintió— Sabía que le gustarían, usted parece de la edad de mi hermana y a ella le gusta este tipo de prendas.

— ¿Qué edad tiene su hermana?— le preguntó siguiendo a la joven.

— Mañana cumple los diecisiete— dijo la joven sonriendo—. ¿y usted?

Izayoi bajó su rostro hacia el azulejo blanco del piso. Se esforzó por recordarlo pero no fue posible. Al ver que la joven esperaba una respuesta encogió los hombros.

— No lo sé— dijo mirándola con tristeza.

— Pero¿cómo?— preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

— Perdí mi memoria y ni siquiera mi nombre recuerdo— le respondió caminado hacia Inuyasha que le esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la pequeña salita de espera.

Tardó cerca de dos horas probándose toda la ropa que tanto Inuyasha como la joven que los atendió habían escogido. Cuando salieron de la tienda con las manos llenas de bolsas se dirigieron al auto y guardaron todo lo que había comprado en los asientos traseros.

— ¿Quieres regresar a casa ya o prefieres ir a otro lugar?— Inuyasha se acercó a ella por la espalda. Hizo a un lado el cabello de la chica y apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Izayoi.

— No lo sé— respondió ladeando su rostro para poder verlo por el rabillo del ojo— ¿Quieres regresar a casa ya?— preguntó volteándose para verlo a los ojos.

— No— dijo sonriendo. Recorrió con sus ojos el rostro de la chica con pereza y se detuvo en sus labios.

Izayoi tragó saliva sintiendo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que no le parecía nada incómodo. Se relamió los labios sintiéndolos de pronto resecos y notó que el pecho de Inuyasha se hinchaba tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Él tomó en sus manos su rostro y mientras la veía a los ojos se fue acercando a ella.

— Inuyasha…—. Él posó un dedo sobre sus labios, callando sus palabras.

— Tranquila— dijo tomando entre sus labios el labio inferior de Izayoi.

Soltó un suspiro cuando él mordió levemente su labio e instantáneamente sus ojos se cerraron, deseando el completo contacto de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos. Inuyasha siguió mordisqueando sus labios y su lengua se deslizaba de vez en cuando por ellos con languidez, despertando una sensación de anhelo que recorría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

— Quiero mostrarte un lugar— le susurró él en los labios mientras volvía a tomar su rostro en sus manos. Izayoi respondió con otro suspiro y se acercó a él, ofreciéndole sus labios.

Inuyasha volvió a rozar los labios de la chica, presionándolos con sutileza mientras sus dedos recorrían su mejilla y se posaban debajo de su labio inferior. La besó lentamente, sin ningún afán de despertar deseo en ella. Rozó sus labios una y otra vez, con dulzura, quería demostrarle en ese beso lo que sentía, lo agradecido que estaba por las palabras que había pronunciado esa mañana, en el restaurante.

— Anda, vamos— dijo separándose de ella. Esperó a que abriera sus ojos y de nuevo se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños con motitas verdes alrededor del iris.

"_Kagome" _Estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre de aquella chiquilla que le había salvado la vida pero se mordió la lengua antes de hacerlo. Ella era Izayoi y era su novia, no podía seguir albergando las esperanzas en aquella niña, no podía seguir creyendo que volvería a ver a Kagome y que podrían comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó la chica acercándose a él para tocar su rostro.

— No, nada— respondió dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta del auto—. Apresúrate, no deseo que se nos haga tarde.

Ella asintió, restándole importancia al desliz que él acababa de hacerle esquivando su caricia. Se subió al auto y esta vez Inuyasha no le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, sino que cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el otro lado para subirse también.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos entonces?— preguntó deseando que las palabras no sonaran temblorosas.

— Ya verás— le respondió él arrancando el auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Y bien?— Miroku se acercó a su novia con una sonrisa juguetona—. Oh, no me digas que no te gustó—. Pronunció tomándola en sus brazos.

Sango se revolvió entre los brazos de Miroku y finalmente cedió para verlo a los ojos. Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando vio la sonrisa extremadamente grande y el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

— ¿Tenemos que hablar de ello?— preguntó la chica escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

— Yo creo que si— Miroku la apretó más y su boca buscó la oreja de la chica—. No seas penosa— le susurró tomando el lóbulo entre sus dientes.

— Miroku— intentó alejarse pero Miroku la tenía bien sujeta—. Te gusta avergonzarme¿verdad?— preguntó encogiéndose en sus brazos.

— Sí— contestó él sin titubeos—, y me gusta— apretó aún más sus brazos—. Además, te ves muy bonita sonrojada.

Sango sólo levantó el rostro y evitó su mirada azulada. Miroku sonrió al ver que ella le evitaba, eso sólo significaba una cosa, después de tantos años de espera sus ruegos y su paciencia comenzaban a dar frutos.

Sus ojos castaños buscaron los azules del chico, sonriendo abrió la boca para contestar a la pregunta que Miroku había formulado pero las palabras fueron cortadas por el fuerte golpe que tuvo lugar en la puerta.

— ¿Quién puede ser?— preguntó Sango al fin separándose de Miroku.

Miroku hizo una mueca y la vio salir hacia el pasillo. La tomó en brazos de nuevo algunos metros antes de que ella llegara a la puerta y besó su frente con ternura.

— Debe ser uno de esos vendedores que sólo quieren sacarte dinero— dijo acercando sus labios a la los de Sango.

— Pero…— Sango ladeó su rostro, ocasionando que los labios de Miroku fueran directo a su mejilla.

— Pero nada— Miroku volvió a buscar los labios de Sango pero ella no se dejó y volvió a encontrar la forma de separarse de él.

— Miroku, puede ser algo importante— dijo severamente casi asesinándolo con su mirada.

Miroku gruñó y farfulló algunas palabras sin sentido para Sango y caminó hacia ella cuando vio que abría la puerta.

Sango parpadeó al ver a una chica que buscaba algo en el macetero con forma de sapo que se encontraba aún lado de la puerta. Sus largos cabellos negros llegaban a su cintura y ella portaba un fino y aparentemente costoso traje de falda muy corta, demasiado para su gusto. Alzó una ceja cuando la joven soltó una maldición y al recordar que allí era donde Inuyasha había encontrado las llaves de la entrada de la casa fue cuando se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?— preguntó con dulzura. Sonrió al ver a la joven brincar y tras soltar otra maldición se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa que, la castaña catalogó como falsa.

— Ah, hola— dijo la joven llevando los largos mechones que caían en sus hombros hacia atrás—. Estoy buscando a…

— ¿Quién diablos es, Sango?— Miroku se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

— Calla y no interrumpas— regañó Sango a Miroku. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la joven y está vez un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al ver fijamente sus ojos— ¿Me decías?— preguntó sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía.

— Busco a Inuyasha— respondió la joven sonriendo, mostrando la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos que su sonrisa ofrecía.

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se detuvo frente a un enorme lago. Izayoi que venía admirando el lugar chocó con su espalda y cayó al césped de sentón.

— Ouch— dijo con su brazo alzado, aún tomaba la mano de Inuyasha—. ¿Por qué te detienes?— preguntó al sentir que Inuyasha jalaba de ella para ponerla en pie.

— Hemos llegado— dijo ayudándola a sacudirse las hojas secas que se habían adherido a su pantalón.

— Oh— Izayoi miró hacia el lago y soltó una pequeña risa—, es hermoso—. Dijo alegremente mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia el lago. Se sentó en cuclillas en la orilla y su mano se sumergió en el vaivén lento del agua.

Inuyasha se acuclilló a su lado y miró hacia el lago con nostalgia. Suspiró antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia un árbol de gran follaje que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Se sentó entre sus raíces y observó a Izayoi que movía su mano de un lado a otro, aún dentro del agua.

Una cálida brisa movió el follaje del árbol ocasionando que los rayos del sol se escaparan entre sus hojas e iluminaran un poco el césped a sus pies. Cerró sus ojos y su rostro se alzó hacia las ramas altas del árbol. Ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, al igual que su casa. Sonrió sintiendo la tranquilidad y escuchando el trinar de los pájaros, en el pasado ese era el lugar favorito de su padre. Cuando su padre no tenía demasiado trabajo en la empresa y se tomaba el día libre, los llevaba ahí y pescaban en el lago mientras su madre se encargaba de recorrer los alrededores, platicaba con los animales y algunas veces, jugueteaba con el agua del lado.

Escuchó un ligero chapoteo en el agua. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró el brillo de las hojas del árbol, sonrió cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido del agua y esta vez cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Izayoi, no fue precisamente a la chica que era su novia, sino el vago recuerdo de su madre.

La brisa se aproximó hacia Izayoi y movió sus cabellos a su compás. Frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a volver su rostro hacia él y su respiración se cortó cuando le sonrió, nunca había notado que su madre y esa chica que tenía enfrente eran parecidas, no mucho, pero lo eran, ambas estaban llenas de misticismo e inocencia, de piel pálida, ojos castaños y el cabello de ambas solo variaba porque a la que era su novia se le formaban algunos rizos en las puntas a diferencia de su madre que era completamente lacia y de cabello aún más largo. Negó con su cabeza reprochándose mentalmente. Quizás sólo era sugestión.

Cuando Izayoi notó el cambio en el rostro de Inuyasha, dejo de tantear el agua y se acercó a él. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de su novio, quedando frente a él y su mano acarició su mejilla con ternura. Él pareció confundido por el gesto por un momento pero instantes después le sonrió, llevándola a sus brazos para acunarla y disfrutar de aquel lugar en su compañía.

— Este lugar es especial— susurró Izayoi que permanecía recostando su espalda en el pecho de Inuyasha. Su mano se posó sobre la de Inuyasha y sintió su cálido aliento rozar su mejilla—. ¿Solías venir aquí cuando pequeño?— preguntó con suavidad, haciéndose a la idea de que él no respondería.

— Sí— le respondió él roncamente. Él apoyó su barbilla en su hombro e inclinó un poco su cabeza para ver el perfil de Izayoi. Era extraño que fuera precisamente a ella a quien le tuviera mayor confianza. No entendía por qué pero, deseaba contarle todo, desde que era un niño y vivía feliz con sus padres hasta el día en que probó sus labios y al abrir sus ojos se había encontrado con los suyos.

— Inuyasha…— susurró llamando su atención, él soltó un suspiro y acercó su rostro al de ella, comunicándole que le escuchaba. Izayoi dudó un instante— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre tus padres?— preguntó tímidamente, deseando que no se exaltara y cambiara su humor con ella. Inuyasha se tensó un momento y ella deseó no haber preguntado nada—. No, mejor olvídalo— se echó para atrás.

— Puedes— respondió él escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de la chica. La escuchó respirar y mientras se deleitaba con el dulce aroma de sus cabellos depositó un beso en el nacimiento del cuello de la chica

— ¿Eran felices?— preguntó cerrando sus ojos, intentando contener una sonrisa por que parecía dispuesto a hablar de un tema que según Sango era prohibido para ellos.

— Lo fueron— susurró Inuyasha esbozando una leve sonrisa—, mucho—. Hizo una pausa, ahora que tenía a esa chica a su lado, la vida parecía demasiado fácil y menos dolorosa. Ella había llegado a él, como un animalito lastimado y había confiado en él, y con ello se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, un lugar que sólo Sango y Miroku habían podido ganar después de que hubiese quedado destrozado por la pérdida de su familia.

Y sin embargo, ellos nunca habían ofrecido estar a su lado para siempre. La chica que se encontraba en sus brazos había prácticamente prometido que no le abandonaría, que a pesar de que pudiese recuperar su memoria estaría con él.

— Mamá siempre me contaba cómo fue que ella y mi padre se conocieron— comenzó a narrar mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Izayoi—. Ella acababa de llegar a esta ciudad y mi padre, para mala suerte de mamá, la atropelló— dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. Algunos días después, mi padre, había ido a verla al hospital y después de ese día no se apartó de su lado. Ambos se enamoraron y se casaron algún tiempo después. Ella tuvo que lidiar algún tiempo con mi medio hermano y sobretodo después de que naciera yo pero, después de todo era una mujer muy dulce y era muy buena madre, así que se ganó el cariño de Sesshomaru y después él también le decía mamá.

Izayoi miró fijamente hacia el lago, sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Inuyasha y después se dirigieron hacia su flequillo, comenzado a peinar los cortos cabellos pensó que debía ser muy afortunada porque Inuyasha estaba confiándole algo que a nadie le había dicho, y más cuando, independientemente de ser su novia, acababa de conocerla.

— Gracias— Izayoi agachó su cuerpo lo suficiente para que su rostro se aproximara al de él y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Inuyasha mantenía sus ojos cerrados—, gracias por confiar en mí—. Dijo casi sintiendo las lágrimas escocer sus ojos. Lo amaba, mucho y anhelaba que él llegara a sentir lo mismo por ella.

Permanecieron en silencio, sólo escuchando el sonido del agua y el gorgojeo de algunos pájaros que volaban de rama en rama. Inuyasha se levantó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado para poder tomar su rostro entre las manos. Observó sus ojos castaños y sus espesas pestañas, era tan indefensa, tan inocente. Si no fuera porque sabía que había perdido su memoria podría haber dicho que era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese mundo, que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Besó el puente de la nariz, caricia que prácticamente la obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Después deslizó sus labios por la cremosa piel de sus mejillas y finalmente capturó los labios de la chica, arrancándole un suspiro. Sonriendo pensó que no sería nada difícil que ella lograra cautivar por completo su corazón.

— Será mejor que regresemos a casa— susurró él sobre su boca al distanciar un poco sus labios de los de ella—. No deberíamos dejar mucho tiempo solos a ese par— dijo acariciando su barbilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Izayoi le sonrió, asintiendo. Él se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse y de la mano caminaron hacia el lugar donde él había aparcado el auto. Era extraño que una ciudad tan cercana a la costa fuera tan húmeda pero, después de todo se encontraban a dos horas de la casa de Inuyasha, en la bahía y el clima en aquellos tiempos era demasiado cambiante.

Inuyasha emprendió el camino a casa lo más rápido que pudo, estaba algo cansado y lo único que deseaba era comer algo y después recostarse sobre su cama, con su novia en sus brazos. La miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras se preguntaba si no estaba actuando demasiado rápido. No, negó con su cabeza, todo estaría bien. Disfrutaría a su lado y haría todo lo posible por llegar a amarla de verdad, igual o quizás más de lo que él sospechaba que ella le amaba a él,

La lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la casa. Izayoi miró impresionada el movimiento de los parabrisas sobre el cristal mojado y preguntaba acerca de los botones y palancas del tablero. Inuyasha respondió a cada una de sus preguntas y cuando ella le preguntó si le enseñaría a conducir el respondió afirmativamente.

Corrieron por los escalones y entraron soltando carcajadas a la casa por la caída de Izayoi al bajarse del auto y resbalar en el asfalto mojado. Recorrieron el pasillo abrazados hasta que se encontraron a Sango mirando seriamente hacia ellos, en la entrada del recibidor. Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la seriedad de su amiga y caminó hacia ella, soltándose de Izayoi.

Sango pronunció algunas palabras en voz baja y entonces él asintió y volvió a ver a Izayoi. Sintió que el aire escapaba de su pecho cuando vio una disculpa en el brillo de sus ojos dorados y el pecho se le oprimió cuando lo vio entrar al recibidor, aquella sensación de temor que había sentido la tarde anterior se intensificó en ese instante.

Corrió hacia él y tomó su mano, negando con su cabeza y jalando para evitar que entrara. Él volteó a verla, frunciendo sus labios soltó su mano y finalmente volvió su rostro hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá más próximo a la ventana de la habitación.

La mujer se levantó rápidamente del sofá, ocasionando que algunos cabellos enmarcaran su rostro y contrastaran con la pálida piel de su rostro. Recorrió lentamente a Inuyasha con sus fríos ojos castaños, y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa con sus labios delgados.

— ¿Kagome?— preguntó Inuyasha justo en el mismo momento en que Izayoi entraba tras él a la habitación.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza. He estado un poco ocupada con algunas cuestiones de la universidad y otras cosillas personales por ahí. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ha sido un verdadero reto, sobretodo porque parecía que nunca podría terminarlo sin utilizar una narración aburrida y porque no estaba muy segura si podría transmitir las sensaciones de los personajes a ustedes. En fin, si lo logré, por favor me lo dicen ¿sale?

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por sus reviews, fueron buen motivo para no patear mi ordenador y salir corriendo porque no podía escribir lo que deseaba trasmitir (y aún no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho)

**Hanna Asakura:** Mil gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y vuelvas a dejar tu opinión sobre él. Besos.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **uh… creo que el lemon te lo debo jiji, ese lo quiero dejar para cuando sea necesario y no sea tan frío como el anterior. Espero que este capítulo haya cubierto todas tus demás peticiones y que haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tu comentario, besitos.

**Eiko007: **Hola!! Mmm sí, apareció Kikyou y a pesar de que no les hará la vida fácil a la parejita, tampoco será un enemigo fácil de vencer. En cuanto a lo del lemon, si sería mucho más bonito si se quisieran mutuamente. Y cambiando de tema, Fantasy Lover ha sido retirado de la página :'( y quizás ya te habías dado cuenta. Recibí un mensajito donde se me aconsejaba que fuera eliminado (y tras haber leído los argumentos de esa opinión me pareció que era lo mejor, no deseaba problemas con los administradores de la comunidad) Pero en fin, si deseas volver a leerla te la envío a tu correo (si es que aún la tengo en mi compu). Besitos y lamento la tardanza.

**Makiko Lime: **Waa! Muchas gracias por tu rw, creo que fuiste la única que me respondió a mi pregunta acerca del lemon. Lo de Sango sí, creo que muchas ya se lo imaginaban, y si yo tmb creo que el beso fue precipitado (lastima que ya lo descubrí cuando estaba publicado), fue simple error de esta autora loca (que creo que corregiré) Bueno en este capítulo verás que Inuyasha es un poco más sincero con Izayoi y se propone llegar a quererla tanto como ella le quiere, sin embargo Kikyou ya hizo su aparición y aunque será mala como Ursula de la sirenita, las personas siempre pueden cambiar ¿no? y mejor ya no digo más. En mi prueba me fue bien, no como yo esperaba pero tener un 80 de 100 ya es algo a reprobar, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Bueno me retiro y te mando muchos besos.

**KagomeKaoru: **Jah, de seguro me quieres matar… Lo siento, los siento, lo siento. Es que como que se me cortó la inspiración y no sabía ni que escribir. Hice este capítulo como tres veces y no me agradaron mucho mis intentos. Jeje, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y si no, puedes decírmelo con toda confianza. Es justo desde este punto en que Inuyasha se verá entre dos partes, una de ella deseará estar con Kagome pero quien sabe, tal vez Izayoi se haya colado muy dentro de su corazón. Nah! Ya no te digo más porque sino voy a terminar con el misterio de la historia. En cuanto a mi adaptación, creo que tengo voz de profeta, han localizado la historia en varios animes (uh, yo sólo sabía que era en SCC) y uno de los que la descubrió muy amablemente me aconsejó que sería mejor que la eliminara de la comunidad. Puesto que ya había yo advertido que sería eliminada tuve que adelantar un poco la fecha y en fin, no estoy triste puesto que cómo mi consciencia me dice, no era una historia mía y prácticamente no era justo que yo obtuviera tanto "respeto" por algo que no escribí, lo que si me entristeció fue que quizás dejé a muchos leyéndola y con las ganas de saber los pequeñísimos cambios que le di a la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo. Besos. Uh, buscaré la historia y ten por seguro que si la encuentro te la envío y gracias por tus ánimos con mi prueba, no me fue nada mal.

**SolitaryNeko: **Holap, muchas gracias por tu rw, y lamento haberte hecho esperar. Besos.

**Elizabeth-236: **Hola!! Mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus buenos deseos con mi prueba, la verdad es que estuvo algo dificilota pero logré aprobarla. Siento decirte que retiré Fantasy Lover, me temo que a demás de esa historia de la cual hablé en el panel de Sakura, existe otra dentro del mismo panel y además lo encuentras en otros animes. Conclusión nos cacharon y a todos se nos aconsejó que la elimináramos, quizás pienses que no debí dejarme pero creo que fue lo correcto, en primer lugar nunca debí haber utilizado una historia que no fuese de mi tutoría (creo que mi ética y mi consciencia no me dejaban vivir en paz), y en segundo me pareció que muchos pensaron que era mi historia (quizás no prestaban la suficiente atención en las notas) y eso tampoco podía permitirlo. Cambiando de tema, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, besos.

**Nadeshiko miko:** Uy yo también espero con ansias que Kagome recupere su memoria, a partir de ese momento se desatarán muchas cosas correspondientes a su niñez y algunas verdades saldrán a la luz con ello. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y lamento haberme perdido tanto tiempo, tuve razones verdaderamente justas para no haber escrito. Besitos.

Bueno me despido, cuídense mucho y por favor, déjenme un review para mis momentos de poca inspiración. Besos.

Matta Ne!


	10. Deshecha

**Capítulo IX**

**- Deshecha -**

**--**

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar un poco de la luz que las lámparas del pasillo daban. Su rostro, dejó de esconderse entre la oscuridad y, lentamente comenzó a soltar sus piernas. Luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, no, Inuyasha no debía verla así, él nunca había prometido que le tendría cierta preferencia si Kagome aparecía. Parpadeó varias veces, logrando que sus lágrimas secaran sobre sus ojos antes de que él lograra abrir por completo la puerta de su habitación.

Bajó su vista hacia sus rodillas que seguían flexionadas frente a ella. Sus brazos se movieron casi inconscientemente, abrazándolas de nuevo. Su espalda se encogió para que su barbilla lograra apoyarse en una de sus rodillas y finalmente observó detenidamente el cuerpo de Inuyasha, bañado pos los rayos de la luna menguante.

Agradeció en ese momento que los rayos plateados no iluminaran el rostro de Inuyasha, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ver el brillo de alegría en ellos, justo como aquella tarde, después de que esa mujer aceptara que ella era Kagome. Le importaba poco que él si pudiera ver su expresión de dolor o las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse sobre sus pestañas. A estas alturas ya no importaba nada.

Lo vio dar unos pasos hacia el ventanal y cerró sus ojos ladeando su rostro hacia el lado contrario. Sus labios temblaron y, para impedirlo, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, lo único que deseaba era estar sola, con su dolor y sus ilusiones rotas.

Intentó ignorarlo pero, de pronto sintió su peso sobre la cama y el suave aroma de su loción se deslizó por su nariz. El corazón se le encogió cuando los dedos de Inuyasha comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, con infinita ternura y cariño. Encogiendo su cuerpo le dio a entender que dejara de hacerlo y en respuesta escuchó el profundo suspiro que él dio.

No volvió su rostro hacia él incluso cuando sintió el movimiento de la cama o por el sonido que su movimiento hizo. Permaneció mirando a la nada, apoyando su mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano y dejando que su cabello se convirtiera en una cortina que le impidiera que él la viera o viceversa.

De pronto las manos de Inuyasha alejaron su cabello, exponiendo no sólo su rostro, sino también los pedazos rotos de su corazón. Los dedos de Inuyasha acariciaron su mejilla y después tomaron su barbilla para alzarla y ella se resistió por lo que tuvo que apretar con mayor fuerza -lastimándola en el proceso- para que al fin pudiera ver su rostro.

Un manto oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos dorados al ver el rostro pálido de Izayoi. Por su labio inferior corría un hilillo de sangre y en sus pestañas se encontraban atrapadas algunas lágrimas. Frunciendo el ceño notó que Izayoi evitaba verlo a los ojos y eso le dolió, pero le dolía aún más lastimarla de aquel modo.

— Izayoi— murmuró apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. Se sentó cerca de ella para que sus manos buscaran atraerla a su cuerpo pero ella se resistió—. Por favor, veme a los ojos.

Izayoi negó suavemente con su cabeza y se rehusó a hacerlo. Encogiendo un poco más su cuerpo y bajando su rostro hasta que su fleco cubrió sus ojos sintió como poco a poco comenzaba a quebrarse aquella barrera que había levantado en contra de las lágrimas.

Inuyasha sentía un nudo en la garganta pero ciertamente no sabía que hacer. Por un lado deseaba salir de aquel lugar, dejarla sola con su dolor y mitigarlo de esa forma. Y por otra, deseaba atraerla a sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza mientras le decía que la llegada de aquella mujer no significaba nada para él, que nada iba a cambiar entre los dos y que seguirían siendo una pareja. Negó con su cabeza pensado que sería otro error, no podía engañarla de esa forma, no podía aparentar que la llegada de Kagome no significaba nada, que no cambiaría nada.

Su mano volvió a tomar su mentón y volvió a acercarlo a su rostro, esta vez notó el brillo de las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas. Con su otra mano retiró el flequillo, haciéndolo a un lado para poder verla a los ojos.

Lo que encontró no le había gustado nada. Ella había abierto sus ojos y lo miraba fijamente pero su mirada no era la misma. Sintiéndose completamente culpable buscó en aquellos ojos vacíos el brillo castaño que la chica acostumbraba a mostrar, acarició su rostro con ternura y ella había respondido con un temblor en sus labios.

Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro hasta mirar fijamente sus labios que aún temblaban. Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el labio inferior de la chica y retiró la sangre que se mantenía fresca. La única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue otro ligero temblor y que poco a poco las piernas de ella comenzaban a extenderse sobre las mantas.

La atrajo a sus brazos, presionando la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como comenzaba a temblar más y cómo su respiración se entrecortaba. La arrulló como a una niña y ella se mantuvo lánguida, mirando fijamente hacia la oscuridad de la habitación.

— Perdóname— dijo entrecortadamente mientras escondía su rostro en el nacimiento del cuello de Izayoi—. Por favor, perdóname— murmuró cerca de su oído y ella se tensó.

Se alejó de ella un poco y entrecerrando sus ojos acercó su boca a la de ella. La atención de Izayoi cayó sobre él cuando sintió que el rostro de Inuyasha ensombrecía al suyo y sus labios volvieron a temblara cuando sintieron el aliento de Inuyasha sobre ellos.

Presionó con ternura sobre sus labios y ladeó su cabeza mientras acariciaba con suavidad los labios de Izayoi. Lo cierto era que Kagome podía estar en su propia casa y ocupar la habitación que le había destinado a Miroku, podía haber sido la primera chica que llamó su atención, la que lo salvó pero…

Se alejó do ella cuando la escuchó sollozar. Ella volvió a verlo a los ojos y más lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro mientras buscaba alejarse de él. Él la tomó del brazo, y la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo para volver a presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Esta vez el beso fue mucho más hambriento y apasionado. La beso con rudeza mientras comenzaba a recostarla contra su voluntad en la cama. Mordió sus labios y cuando sus dientes lastimaron su labio inferior sintió el sabor metálico de las sangre de Izayoi. Se separó de ella con rapidez y le dio la espalda.

Mientras sollozaba se alejó de él, hacia uno de los rincones de la cama, justo en la cabecera. Una vez allí volvió a abrazar sus rodillas y cerrando sus ojos derramó más lágrimas. Sólo era eso para él, un simple objeto que podía utilizar cuando le diese la gana y para mala suerte suya, que podía obtener sin ningún esfuerzo.

Volvió su mirada hacia él, encontrándose con su ancha espalda. ¿Por qué no se podía largar¿Por qué no la dejaba sola¿A caso no la había ignorado durante el resto de la tarde por su adorada Kagome?

— Izayoi— susurró él todavía dándole la espalda—. Yo…

— No digas nada— interrumpió en un hilo de voz—. Por favor, no digas nada.

Bajó su rostro hasta volver apoyarlo sobre sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos. Le pesaban tanto los párpados por haber estado llorando desde que él le había casi obligado a subir a la habitación que estaba segura de que debía tenerlos inflamados e irritados.

Permanecieron en silencio, sólo cuando los sollozos cesaron y pudo escuchar la tranquila respiración de Izayoi, Inuyasha supo que se había dormido. La presión que sus puños habían estado haciendo comenzó a ceder y el dolor de su quijada le dijo que la había estado apretando con demasiada fuerza. Su cuerpo se encorvó y sus codos se apoyaron sobre sus piernas para enterrar su rostro entre las manos y soltar una maldición.

¿Por qué le tenía que suceder esto a él? Se preguntó a sí mismo conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que Kagome nunca iba a aparecer, que nunca más la volvería a ver. Se había propuesto intentar enamorarse de Izayoi a como diera lugar para corresponderle en la misma forma e intensidad sus sentimientos, y ese mismo día aparecía aquella chica, la que creía que nunca iba a aparecer.

Se giró hacia Izayoi, la encontró abrazando débilmente sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas y durmiendo profundamente. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia ella, con mucho cuidado la tomó en sus brazos para recostarla en la cama. La observó detenidamente, desde sus pies desnudos, hasta su cabeza.

Si hasta esa tarde había creído que no se había precipitado con esa chica, ahora, en ese momento mientras veía sus parpados inflamados y su labio inferior lastimado comenzaba a creer que si, que había ido muy rápido y, quizás esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso. La arropó con un edredón blanco que tomó del armario y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, a su lado.

Encorvó su cuerpo hasta que su rostro volvió a esconderse entre las palmas de sus manos mientras meditaba en todas las cosas que había hecho desde que la encontraron a la orilla del mar. A nadie le había tratado con tanta amabilidad, ni siquiera cuando Sango y Miroku se convirtieron en sus compañeros de colegio; a ninguna chica la había besado sin conocerla y mucho menos había tenido una relación intima con ellas sin que hubiese un "mutuo acuerdo" que no representaba ninguna obligación ni implicara cualquier otra cosa más que un revolcón.

Y sin embargo con ella había hecho todo lo contrario. Al principio la indiferencia se había presentado pero de pronto esta desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había besado mientras dormía, la había hecho suya y lo peor de todo era que quizás hasta había comenzado a sentir algo mucho más fuerte que la atracción o el simple cariño hacia ella. Izayoi había llegado a él para poner su mundo de cabeza.

Por otro lado estaba Kagome, la chica a la que le debía estar vivo. La mujer con la que, año tras año, soñó con formar una familia. La que lo haría olvidar el pasado e iluminaría con su sonrisa cada amanecer. La chiquilla de rostro bonito y ojos brillantes por la luz rojiza del atardecer, tan distinta a la que se había presentado a su casa ese día.

No, quizás Izayoi no había sido quien puso su mundo de cabeza, sino Kagome. Una Kagome que no le había sonreído durante toda la tarde, la que nunca mostró aquel brillo inocente en sus ojos, la que hizo una mueca al ver a Izayoi en el umbral del recibidor.

Recordó el tono agrio de su voz al preguntar si la chica era una de las sirvientas. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para negarlo ya que Kagome había caminado hacia ella y le había ordenado que tomara su pequeña maleta y la llevara a la habitación en la que iba a dormir.

Izayoi sólo había escondido su rostro y él se había enfurecido con Kagome por su actitud, tanto que no había notado la agresividad con la que le había dicho a Izayoi que subiera a su habitación. Sin embargo Sango si, y su mirada se lo había dicho.

— _No es una sirvienta— dijo la castaña seriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos— Ella es mi hermana y no tienes ningún derecho para ordenarle nada— miró a Kagome de soslayo y después salió del recibidor._

Miroku que había observado salir a su novia, también había visto fríamente a ambos y la había seguido sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Después de eso, Kagome ni siquiera se había disculpado por su actitud y había ido a su lado para hablarle acerca de por qué estaba allí.

Soltando una maldición se puso en pie para rodear la cama, se dejó caer a un lado de Izayoi. Acomodó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza para fijar su mirada en el techo de la habitación. Ahora que Kagome había regresado a su vida lo más correcto sería terminar su relación con Izayoi, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para conocerla mejor y para averiguar por qué esa Kagome que estaba en su casa era tan distinta a la que una vez le salvó.

Cerró sus ojos y como de costumbre se giró hacia Izayoi, la atrajo a él y enteró su rostro en su cabello negro. Volvería a empezar con ella y esta vez haría las cosas bien, esta vez sería su corazón quien elegiría, no se dejaría llevar por la soledad.

-.-.-

Intentó moverse pero le fue imposible. Frunciendo el ceño quiso abrir sus ojos pero le pesaban tanto que no lo logró. Respiró profundamente y con movimientos lentos palpó la figura que se encontraba a su lado. Primero logró abrir un ojo y fue con el con el que pudo enfocar una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho. Poco a poco sus sentidos fueron despertándose y a su nariz llegó el suave aroma de la colonia de Inuyasha.

Lentamente abrió el otro ojo y deslizó su mirada hacia el rostro del chico. Su cabello estaba húmedo, a diferencia de su cuerpo, él no se encontraba bajo las mantas, quizás había tomado una ducha y se había vuelto a dormir, a su lado. La pequeña sonrisa que sus labios habían formado despareció en instantes, lo cierto era que podía estar en ese momento a su lado pero quizás después en cuanto tuviera a Kagome en frente él…

Negó con su cabeza, no necesitaba torturarse más, sólo se lastimaba. Deslizó sus ojos castaños por el rostro limpio y fresco del chico. Haciendo una mueca pensó que se veía tan tierno mientras dormía y a pesar de que la tarde anterior la había lastimado profundamente con su actitud recordó el arrepentimiento que demostraban sus ojos la noche pasada.

Con mucha delicadeza comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Inuyasha, tal vez él en ese momento no quisiera saber más de ella e incluso podía echarla de su lado, pero sabía que nunca podría llegar a odiarle, sabía que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y ella correspondería queriéndolo todavía más.

Logró zafarse de sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de él. Podía ser una tonta por seguir queriéndolo cada día más pero si él era feliz, aunque ella no lo fuera… todo estaría bien.

Rozó los labios de Inuyasha con delicadeza, por una vez quería ser ella quien lo besara a él. Estaba a punto de reincorporarse para darse una ducha cuando sintió una leve presión sobre su espalda que la llevó de nuevo a los labios de Inuyasha.

Los labios de Inuyasha se movieron contra los suyos con roces suaves. La mano de Inuyasha se posó en su mejilla y presionándola logró que el rostro de Izayoi se ladeara para profundizar el roce. Su otra mano dibujaba círculos en la espalda, bien era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha estaba muy despierto y la había agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire se encontró con dos orbes ambarinas y los rayos del sol jugaban con ellos para hacerlos brillar más que de costumbre. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa se reincorporó. Salió de la cama y aunque podía sentir la penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo ella lo evitó.

— Necesitamos hablar— su voz sonó ronca y eso la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

— Sí— balbuceó yendo hacia el armario para tomar una toalla. Al ver su ropa acomodada en el armario recordó que la tarde anterior, algunos minutos después de haber subido a su habitación, Sango entró con todas las compras y mientras intentaba calmarla acomodó todo en las cajoneras y el armario. Fue hacia una cajonera y tomó ropa interior limpia—. Sólo deja darme una ducha— dijo aproximándose al cuarto de baño.

Caminó con la mirada baja y de pronto descubrió los pies desnudos de Inuyasha frente a ella. Guardando sus emociones para si misma, imponiendo una barrera entre ellas e Inuyasha alzó su cabeza, indecisa y lo miró a los ojos.

Él frunció el ceño al ver la calma en su rostro. Su mano se deslizó por los párpados hinchados de la chica y después con la misma tomó su codo, y la llevó consigo hacia la cama. Se sentó y la ayudó a sentarse junto a él.

— Izayoi yo…

— No tienes por qué darme explicaciones— le interrumpió ella acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Inuyasha— No soy nada tuyo como para que me expliques lo que pasa— murmuró evitando la mirada dorada.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y tomó su barbilla con la mano para que ella lo viera a los ojos. ¡Jah¿Qué no era nada suyo?, pero si ella era la más perjudicada en aquel embrollo, la que estaba más lastimada.

— Escucha, Izayoi— dijo tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos— No te voy a mentir así que por eso debo confesarte que estoy muy feliz de que Kagome hubiese aparecido— la vio tensarse y apretó más su mano para reconfortarla— y sí, siento mucho haberme precipitado contigo, fui demasiado rápido y…— notó el ligero temblor de sus labios y dudó un poco acerca de lo que estaba apunto de decirle.

Y ahí estaba, lo que más temía estaba a punto de ocurrir. Inuyasha le diría que no podía seguir con ella porque el amor de su vida había reaparecido y la amaba tanto que era con ella con la que iniciaría una nueva relación. Cerró sus ojos esperando las palabras que terminarían de desgarrar su corazón y su mano apretó aún más la de Inuyasha.

— Lo cierto es que deseo comenzar de nuevo— murmuró Inuyasha acariciado con su pulgar la mano de la chica. Izayoi había alzado su rostro y lo estaba viendo con los ojos completamente abiertos—. Izayoi— le llamó para sacarla de sus pensamientos—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?— preguntó bajando su mirada en cuando sintió que ella soltaba su mano como si su tacto le quemara—. Si no quieres yo no te presionaré— pronunció sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante el rechazo de la chica.

Izayoi lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Quería que fueran amigos? Sonriendo pensó que quizás siendo su amiga, aunque no tuviera su amor, podría estar a su lado. Podría permanecer junto a él y en ese momento, ser su amiga era mejor que ser solamente la chica sin pasado que acunó en su casa porque no tenía a donde ir.

— Oh, Inuyasha— murmuró lanzándose a sus brazos. Escuchó el suspiro de alivio que él dio y después la apretó a su cuerpo— Claro que me gustará ser tu amiga.

Bien por algo se comenzaba, quizás con el tiempo podría llegar a ganarse su corazón.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Este es el desayuno?

Sango apretó los puños mientras veía la cara asqueada de Kagome. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer? Se dio la vuelta esperando la siguiente palabra, una sola más y se iba a enterar quien era Sango Hayami.

— Inuyasha— llamó a ojidorado que se encontraba a su lado devorando una sopa instantánea. El chico la ignoró y fue algo que la joven no pudo soportar— Inuyasha, querido— susurró acercándose a él. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dejó su sopa sobre la mesa—. ¿Esto es lo que desayunan?— preguntó con coquetería.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja ¿Qué quería decir? Recorrió la cocina mientras su mente buscanba una respuesta amable y se encontró con la mirada arrogante de Miroku. Miroku le sonrió, casi diciéndole que se merecía que la chica estuviera todo el día molestándolo.

— Ehh sí, esto es lo que la mayoría de las mañanas desayunamos— dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Le encantaba la sopa instantánea y siempre procuraba que su despensa estuviera llena de ellas.

— Pero es un asco— dijo tomando el bote y alejándolo lo más que pudo de ella—. No puedo comer esas cosas, no entiendo por qué esa mujer— señaló a Sango— puede mantenerse delgada tomando todo los días esto.

¿_Esa_¿Le había dicho _esa mujer_? Sango apretó los labios llena de coraje. ¿Quién se creía que era? Por el hecho de que Inuyasha y ella se conocieran no quería decir que iba a tratarla como si fuera una criada.

Inuyasha pasó la mirada de Sango a Miroku y de él a ella. Ahora si estaba en serios problemas. Abrió su boca para disculpar las palabras de Kagome pero por segunda vez no lo hizo. Quizás estaba un poco quisquillosa por los problemas que había tenido en casa, aquellos que la habían impulsado a buscarlo por fin. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando notó los puños apretados de Sango y el sonrojo de rabia en sus mejillas. Eso únicamente le decía que estaba enojada, muy enojada. Volvió su mirada hacia Miroku y casi le suplicó con ella que lo ayudara.

— Y, señorita Kagome¿de dónde se conocen Inuyasha y usted?— preguntó alzando una ceja. Sabía de algunas citas que Inuyasha había tenido durante el colegio e incluso hasta de Tsubaki habían hablado pero esa chica no sabía nada, absolutamente nada.

Se reclinó en su banco y esperó a que alguno de los dos contestara. Observó fijamente a la chica, estaba tan blanca, mucho más de lo que su piel era. Sus ojos se movían inquietos y ella, al notarlo, había escondido su mirada en el fleco lacio de su cabeza. En cambio Inuyasha, la seriedad había endurecido su expresión y la tristeza cubría el brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿Y, bien?— Miroku castañeó los palillos con los que comía la sopa para atraer a Inuyasha a la realidad. Encogiendo sus hombros dejó la plática de una vez por todas, parecía un tema muy delicado y que sin duda lastimaba a su amigo.

— Fue ella quien me vio flotando en el mar el día del accidente— pronunció Inuyasha sin ningún ánimo— De no haber sido por ella— dijo alzando su rostro hacia Miroku— Yo también hubiese muerto.

Miroku frunció el ceño, esa parte de la historia no se la sabía. No dijo nada, únicamente permaneció viendo a Inuyasha que al parecer había perdido el apetito. Fijó entonces la vista en Kagome que seguía haciendo pucheros ante la idea de comerse la sopa instantánea y para terminar, por encima de hombro logró enfocar a Sango ya más calmada.

— Iré a ver a Izayoi— Sango se aproximó a la entrada de la habitación. Muchas veces se había preguntado de qué forma había logrado Inuyasha sobrevivir a aquel terrible suceso, y ahora, saber que aquella mujer le había ayudado le revolvía el estómago.

— No es necesario— murmuró Izayoi entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Aquí estoy, lamento haberme tardado—. Dijo caminando hacia Sango.

— No te preocupes querida Izayoi— respondió el galante Miroku sonriendo con coquetería. Quizás Sanguito tendría razón, tal vez su querido amigo estaba más prendado de Izayoi que de esa chica extraña y ellos estaban dispuestos mostrarle cuanto. Se puso de pie y cedió su asiento como todo un caballero—. Anda siéntate.

— Gracias— Murmuró tomando asiento en el lugar de Miroku. Ella le sonrió con dulzura por su cortesía y el chico logró ver cómo Inuyasha se tensaba.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Izayoi?— Sango se acercó y colocó frente a ella un vaso de cristal lleno de jugo de naranja y un plato con un pan tostado.

— Oh, sí— dijo sonrojándose y viendo de reojo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al notar el rubor sobre las mejillas de Izayoi, le gustaba mucho ser el origen de esos sonrojos y de su timidez. Izayoi por el contrario fijó su vista en Kagome, la chica permanecía inmutable, mirado de un lado a otro, tal vez debía estaba nerviosa. La comprendía, pensó mientras tomaba en sus manos el pan y untaba en él mermelada de fresa, era bastante estresante estar entre personas no conocidas.

Kagome miró a la chiquilla que estaba frente a Inuyasha, sus sonrojos la delataban, estaba interesada en Inuyasha. Hizo una mueca con sus labios, intentando dar una sonrisa, enamorar a Inuyasha iba a resultar muy divertido, sobretodo porque le demostraría a la chiquilla que Kikyou Sugai nunca perdía.

Viéndola bien la chiquilla no era fea, era consciente de eso, pero no se comparaba con su propia belleza. La chica podía poseer un cuerpo bien formado a pesar de ser todavía una niña pero lo cierto era que tenía la figura que ella siempre evitó. Su cabello se rizaba en las puntas a comparación del de ella que era mucho más largo y liso, y su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la suya. Lo único que podría envidiarle a esa niña era que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años mientras que ella estaba por cumplir los veintitrés. Esa chica no sería ningún obstáculo en sus planes, no había forma de que Inuyasha pudiese preferir el cuerpo de esa chica teniéndola a ella allí.

— Ustedes dos no se parecen nada— dijo comparando a Sango y a Izayoi. Notó que Izayoi fruncía el ceño y abría la boca para contestar pero Sango fue quien se adelantó.

— Sí, muchos dicen eso— pronunció cautelosamente— Lo que sucede es que yo me parezco más a nuestra madre y ella a papá— encogió sus hombros y se llevó a la boca los palillos llenos de sopa. Miró hacia la ventana y notó a Miroku que contemplaba el mar y después le dirigió una a Inuyasha que la veía con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Izayoi?

— ¿Sí?— dijo ladeando su rostro hacia Miroku. Frunció el ceño al verlo abrir la boca para pronunciar algo pero al parecer se arrepintió— ¿te sucede algo?— preguntó preocupada.

— Oh, no. No es nada— dijo rascándose la cabeza. ¡Diablos¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerle caso a Sango? En una buena se iba a meter— Eh, yo…— titubeó. Miró a su novia rogando por que la ayudara pero únicamente recibió una fría y dura mirada que prácticamente le dijo que dejara de comportarse como un chiquillo cobarde—. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir conmigo a la ciudad a traer unas cosas que quiere Sango— habló lo más rápido que pudo para que Inuyasha no pudiera escuchar bien pero la mirada de su amigo le decía que había escuchado perfectamente.

— Claro— dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Inuyasha hizo una advertencia con la mirada, Miroku no necesitaba pensar mucho con respecto a lo que se refería. Soltó el aire lentamente cuando vio a Inuyasha ponerse en pie. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el ojidorado lo miró duramente.

— Saldré a dar un paseo— dijo con voz glacial— Que les vaya bien— farfulló molesto y salió de la cocina con rapidez.

Kagome se puso de pie rápidamente, esa era su oportunidad. Con todos sus amigos allí en la casa dudaba que pudiera tener un momento a solas con el chico para poner en marcha el plan de una vez por todas.

— Dios, pensé que me iba a matar— murmuró Miroku dejándose caer en uno de los bancos.

— Oh, vamos ¿qué podría haberte hecho?— Sango se puso de pie y se aproximó a él.

Izayoi alzó una ceja, no entendía nada.

-.-.-.-.-

Miraba fijamente el movimiento de las olas, mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada. Kagome era graciosa, mucho y también tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa. Escuchaba la voz de Miroku diciéndole a Izayoi que se diera prisa y apretó sus puños conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no voltear a verlos, y encontrar el rostro perverso de su amigo y el rostro ilusionado de Izayoi. Sin embargo, su acompañante si la vio, y no precisamente había ilusión en el rostro de Izayoi.

Sonriendo siguió contándole algunas cosas acerca de su niñez e Inuyasha hizo todo lo posible en olvidar el sonido de las puertas del auto cerrarse y se concentró en la chica que estaba sentada a su lado para escuchar con atención otra de sus anécdotas.

— Hacen bonita pareja¿no lo crees?— Frunció el ceño cuando la risa de Inuyasha se ahogó en su garganta, volteó a verle, notando que el auto donde Miroku e Izayoi viajaban había desaparecido de su vista y sonriendo con maldad siguió comentando la hipótesis que acababa de plantear—. Ese chico, Miroku se vio muy nervioso cuando le pidió que le acompañara, debe gustarle mucho—. Hizo una mueca que para ella era una sonrisa, sin embargo si Inuyasha la hubiese visto, hubiese visto sólo labios apretados y una semi sonrisa.

Alzó una ceja cuando vio a Inuyasha fruncir el ceño, al parecer al chico no le agradaba la idea de que ese pervertido que tenía por amigo sintiera algo por la chiquilla rara. Sonriendo para sí misma abrazó sus piernas y apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas pensó que tal vez si le hacía creer que Izayoi estaba interesada en su amigo Miroku, él no pensaría en corresponder los tontos sentimientos que sospechaba que la chiquilla tenía hacia el ojidorado.

Inuyasha la miró por el rabillo del ojo con cautela, "_¡jah¿Miroku interesado en Izayoi?", _pensó mientras resoplaba, eso era imposible. Izayoi le amaba a él, era a él a quien abrazaba por las noches, era su nombre el que pronunciaba entre sueños, y no el de Miroku. No era Miroku el dueño de su corazón. _"No, él no"_ pensó apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sola idea de que Izayoi dejara de amarle y se interesara en el ojiazul.

— ¡Keh!— expresó apoyando su mano sobre la arena para tomarla con fuerza mientras sus puños se cerraban—. Miroku es novio de Sango— dijo con voz ronca y sintiéndose totalmente estúpido por su actitud. Nunca en su vida había sentido celos y ahora, pensar que Miroku podía intentar algo más con Izayoi era una gran tontería.

Kagome ladeó su rostro para verlo a los ojos. La brisa del mar logró que sus cabellos comenzaran a ondearse y el brillo del sol matizó el castaño de sus ojos para convertirlo en miel fundida por las llamas. Sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, había creído que aquella mirada jamás volvería a verla y menos viendo la frialdad de sus ojos, pero en esta ocasión…

Inconscientemente su mano se posó sobre la mejilla de la chica mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a acercarse al de ella. Sonrió arrogantemente al notar el ligero sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Kagome. Desde la tarde pasada se preguntaba qué había sucedido con la dulce Kagome que lo salvó de la muerte, y en ese momento que la frialdad y la arrogancia de esa chica parecían haber desaparecido, supo que la había encontrado. Había encontrado a su Kagome.

-.-.-

Miroku subió al asiento de copiloto y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad mientras pensaba que era un completo estúpido, iba a hacer que su mejor amigo se enojara con él, se iba a ganar unos cuantos golpes en su apuesta cara, el desprecio de Inuyasha y quizás hasta podría matarlo, y todo por la grandiosa idea de Sango, que a su parecer, sólo iba a hacer que las cosas fueran más tensas y cabía la posibilidad de que arruinara para siempre la posibilidad de que Izayoi fuera correspondida.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el asiento. Tenía un mal presentimiento y, ladeó su rostro hacia el de Izayoi que veía fijamente -con tristeza- a Inuyasha y a Kagome que platicaban sentados sobre la arena de la playa, sabía que ella también lo podía sentir.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó esbozando una sonrisa dulce, intentando transmitirle que todo estaría bien.

Izayoi ladeó su rostro hacía él y asintió sonriendo, no muy convencida. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Inuyasha que soltaba una carcajada después de que Kagome le habló de algo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se obligó a agachar su rostro sintiéndose una completa idiota, Inuyasha había dicho que quería comenzar de nuevo, que antes de continuar siendo novios deseaba que fueran amigos para conocerse mejor. Ahora que lo había visto reír como nunca lo había hecho en los días que llevaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de que sólo le había dicho eso para poder deshacerse de ella, para poder estar libre y ofrecerle a Kagome lo que por un par de días ella vivió.

— Vamos— susurró con la voz rota, intentando contener las lágrimas. ¡Y pensar que había tenido esperanzas en que siendo su amiga lograría que él se enamorara de ella¡Qué tonta, qué tonta!

-.-.-.-

Tomó su barbilla con la mano y su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar la pálida piel del rostro de Kagome. Sentía el aliento de la chica acariciar sus labios y esta vez, cuando la mirada fría de ella se enfrentó a sus ojos vio en ellos el terror, el sufrimiento y el temor.

— Kagome— pronunció angustiado. ¿Qué le habían hecho para que sus ojos perdieran la calidez¿Qué le había hecho su padre para que se convirtiera en un ser frío y distante? La abrazó con fuerza, y de esa forma se dio cuenta del temblor de su cuerpo. Ella se aferró a su cuello y escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras temblaba todavía más.

— Inuyasha— susurró ella temblando, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Qué tenía ese chico¿Por qué de pronto anhelaba soltarse a llorar como una niña y que él le consolara? Su mirada, aquellos ojos dorados habían derribado su barrera y por un instante vieron su alma desnuda, encontraron su más oscuro secreto y la hicieron sentirse completamente vacía.

"_Vacía"_ cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes hasta que el temblor cedió. No, no podía permitirle derribar aquellas barreras que la distanciaban de cualquier sentimiento, no podía dejarse desnudar y revelar todos sus secretos. Debía ser fuerte, calculadora, egoísta… sólo así, justo como decía su padre, podría obtener lo que quisiese, sólo así podría lograr que los demás sufrieran el mismo infierno que ella vivió.

Se separó de él con rapidez y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera formular alguna pregunta acerca de ella se abalanzó a su boca y lo besó con fuerza, hambrienta, beso que, para logro de ella, Inuyasha correspondió con la misma intensidad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Antes que nada me siento muy avergonzada, primero porque rompí mi promesa de actualizar con rapidez, pero no era mi intensión, estuve enferma y me prohibieron rotundamente desvelarme (es generalmente durante las noches y madrugadas cuando la inspiración no me abandona), y por alguna razón que desconozco, a mi madre le dio por prohibirme conectarme al ordenador (no se que tienen hoy en día las mamás en contra de la net), solo me dio permiso en contadas ocasiones (una de ellas fue cuando aproveché para publicar mi nueva historia) y para ello fue necesario hacer un gran sacrificio. Y en segunda por el final del capítulo, no tengo nada en contra de Kikyou pero sé de muchas a las que ella no les pasa o incluso la odian.

En fin, disculpen si no contesto sus reviews por este medio pero lo haré por el reply. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y muchas más para quienes tienen tiempo para dejarme un review con su opinión.

Besos a todos, cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien.

Matta Ne!


	11. Sueños Rotos

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-chan; por otro lado, la trama sí es mía.

Comentarios y disculpas, al final.

**Capítulo 10**

**-Sueños Rotos-**

Miraba con detenimiento el mismo paisaje que el día anterior, sólo había una diferencia, no era con Miroku con quien deseaba estar. Ladeó su rostro hacia el chico de ojos azules y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tararear la canción que sonaba en el reproductor del auto. No era que Miroku fuera una mala compañía, de hecho con él se divertía mucho y aunque siempre tenía la mano larga con Sango, a ella siempre le había respetado. Sin embargo él no era Inuyasha.

— _Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara —_susurró mientras apoyaba su frente sobre el cristal de la ventana. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse esas palabras de la mente? No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que pronunciaba la frase un nudo en su garganta se formaba, y la respiración se cortaba.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Miroku hizo un cambio de velocidades y antes de entrar a una curva ladeó su rostro hacia ella. Suspiró resignado al notarla apretar los párpados y encogerse aún más en el asiento —. Escucha… —dijo disminuyendo la velocidad — no deberías preocuparte, sólo está un poco confundido —. Ya no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en decírselo, sabía que ilusionarla tarde o temprano terminaría por destrozarla. Él no quería verla sufrir.

— ¿Debería hacerme a un lado? —preguntó débilmente, reteniendo las lágrimas. Creyó que si era su amiga, él podría amarle como ella le amaba, pero después de haberlos visto platicar tan amenamente, no estaba segura si podría luchar en contra de una mujer bella, que podía recordar su nombre y que estaba ligada a él, gracias a su pasado.

— No, no deberías —Quiso decir la verdad, decirle que lo mejor era que se alejara, que escondiera sus sentimientos dentro de una esfera de cristal, donde pudiera estar a salvo, donde nadie más que ella pudiera lograr romperla. La comprendía, había vivido lo mismo tiempo atrás, sólo que él había tenido suerte.

— Supongo que será difícil¿verdad? —alzó su rostro y fijó su vista en el camino. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra toda una mujer? Sin duda, Kagome era una mujer de mundo y que, por las razones por las que había buscado a Inuyasha, tenía una familia, un padre, una madre y quizá hermanos.

"_¡Huye, por favor huye!" _Frunció el ceño al escuchar en su mente las rudas palabras de una voz masculina que fue acompañado por una fuerte punzada sobre su cien. Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y con sus dedos presionó el lugar de donde provenía el dolor. Se encogió sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos escuchó que el tono de voz crecía más y más, suplicándole…

Sintió que flotaba, que su cuerpo no pesaba nada. Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

— _Hijas… _

_Frunció el ceño al escuchar la débil voz. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, recorriendo el bello salón color azul pálido. Un ligero apretón en su cintura la hizo agachar la mirada para encontrarse el cuerpo de una niña de cabellos negros que escondía su rostro entre los pliegues de la túnica blanca que vestía y entonces fue consciente de que estaba abrazando a la pequeña._

— _¿Papá? —La pequeña dejó de esconder su rostro entre su ropa y entonces fijó la vista en el suelo._

_Sintió el cuerpo de la niña ponerse rígido y temblar con violencia. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado al escuchar los sollozos de la niña que, ahora abrazaba su cadera con fuerza, y la tétrica risa que provenía de uno de los rincones oscuros del salón, una risa que la hizo temblar de temor._

— _Princesa¿no era esto lo que deseaba? — Escuchó la voz aproximarse. Frunció el ceño al divisar una sombra dentro de la misma oscuridad y se le cortó el aliento cuando la luz d la luna bajó la mitad del rostro del hombre. Sus ojos eran rojos, rojos como la sangre. Miles de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar._

— _¿De qué habla? —Preguntó llevándose la mano hacia su cuello, lugar donde encontró un objeto redondo, tan cálido que no pudo evitar encerrarlo entre ella. — ¿Quién es usted? —quiso correr pero sus piernas no respondieron, simplemente seguía flotando._

— _Tu nuevo señor —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa llena de maldad —. ¿No era eso lo que deseabas? —el hombre señaló con el dedo índice hacia el suelo._

_Lo miró con miedo, y después de dar un suspiro agachó su mirada hacia el lugar que el dedo de ese hombre apuntaba._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el dolor se coló entre su corazón. Un rostro pálido cubierto por algunos mechones de cabello largo, tendido en el suelo de coral, con sus ojos abiertos y una expresión de arrepentimiento._

— _¿Padre? —dijo en un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas recorrieron su pálido rostro y sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que la pequeña sollozaba con mucha más fuerza._

— _Ese fue tu deseo, princesa¿Lo recuerdas? — No pudo despegar la mirada del hombre al que ella llamaba padre, pero si escuchaba la voz del otro hombre que se escondía entre las tinieblas. — Dijiste que lo odiabas por haberte alejado de aquellos humanos, deseaste su muerte como pago de todos sus pecados, por haber ocasionado la muerte de tu madre… lo he cumplido princesa, y ahora exigiré el pago…_

Se reincorporó con rapidez soltando un grito de terror. Parpadeó varias veces, el lugar estaba oscuro. Tan oscuro como ese lugar, y entonces volvió a sentir el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, sollozó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, viendo una y otra vez la risa de ese hombre, su mirada lasciva recorriendo su cuerpo, una mirada que la hizo sentirse sucia a pesar de que no la estaba tocando, escuchando su asquerosa presencia acercarse más y más, hasta que había arrebatado a la niña de sus brazos y ella por fin pudo ver la maldad dentro de esos ojos rojos.

— ¡No! —gritó al sentir que la sujetaban. Intentó enfocar a ese hombre, pero solo encontró su sombra cerca de ella y la fuerza de sus brazos intentando movilizarla—. ¡Suélteme, no me toque! —sollozó cansada. Sin fuerzas, dejó que la envolvieran en un dulce abrazo, sintiéndose segura.

— Shhh, sólo fue una pesadilla, un mal sueño —Escuchó la dulce voz que intentaba reconfortarla. Respiró profundamente y se deleitó con el aroma del chico que la apretaba a su pecho, cerró sus ojos reconfortada por suave movimiento de una de las manos del chico que recorría su espalda.

— ¿Inuyasha? —pronunció entrecortadamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad y tembló entre sus brazos al no obtener respuesta inmediata.

— Soy yo —respondió él, peinando su cabello. La abrazó con mayor fuerza cuando la escuchó sollozar y caer laxa sobre su cuerpo, temblando e intentando controlar sus emociones —. Tranquila, estoy contigo.

Ella asintió y se dejó abrazar hasta que logró respirar con normalidad. No dejó de abrazarlo, en sus brazos se sentía segura, en sus brazos sabía que las pesadillas jamás la alcanzarían, que jamás volvería a ver esos horribles ojos rojos mientras él estuviera a su lado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó después de separarse de él y notar que no estaban en casa.

— En el hospital —le respondió el tomándola en brazos. Se puso de pie y la acomodó bajo las sábanas de la cama —. Miroku te trajo aquí cuando no pudo hacer que recobraras el conocimiento —tomó las mantas y la arropó —. Le diste un buen susto, está estudiando medicina y creyó que serías su primer paciente en… —se detuvo al pensar si quiera en esa posibilidad. Todavía escuchaba las vacías palabras de Miroku cuando había regresado a casa, sin Izayoi.

— ¿En morir? —terminó ella mientras tomaba su mano. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Izayoi brillando por las lágrimas.

— Si —respondió débilmente, su vida no sería la misma sin ella cerca de él.

— Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor —Izayoi vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Si ella estuviera muerta no tendría que ver como él poco a poco se alejaba de su lado para estar con Kagome —. Sólo estoy causando problemas, y yo no soy más que una desconocida.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? —Inuyasha alejó su mano en cuanto sintió el apretón de su débil mano. Todo este tiempo había estado a su lado, preocupado por su salud, pensado una y otra vez en qué haría si la perdía, si podría soportar la muerte de alguien más, y ella estaba allí, diciéndole que hubiese sido mejor morir.

Le temblaron los labios cuando Inuyasha rechazó y alejó su mano de la de ella, como si el toque le desagradara. Contuvo las ganas de llorar por su desprecio y se obligó a mirar los ojos dorados que la veían con furia.

— Estoy diciendo que era mejor que muriera de una vez por todas, mírame —dijo débilmente mientras esquivaba la dura mirada de Inuyasha, no soportaba que él la viera de esa forma, no quería sentir la frialdad de su mirada—, no soy nadie, no tengo dinero, ni familia ¿qué puedo ofrecerte yo? —abrió los ojos al terminar de pronunciar las palabras, no debió haber dicho eso.

— Nadie te ha pedido nada —respondió él, molesto por sus palabras. ¿Es que eran tan obvios sus sentimientos hacia ella? —. No somos nada, Izayoi, sólo te ofrecí mi ayuda porque no tienes a nadie más. No confundas las cosas¿cómo podría llegar a amar a alguien que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre? —. Se odió por causar el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban, pero era necesario, debía poner las cosas en su lugar, debía poner distancia antes de que ella siguiera haciéndose ilusiones, antes de que se adentrara aún más en su corazón y lograra hacerlo arrepentirse de la decisión que tomó —. Voy a casarme con Kagome, se lo pedí esta mañana.

— No estoy confundiendo nada —habló con voz temblorosa, apretando con fuerza las mantas — Siempre supe que si ella aparecía… —se detuvo y buscó la mirada de Inuyasha para saber si no mentía, pero sólo encontró la espalda del chico — yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad —expresó ausentemente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, entonces él… — Inuyasha —le llamó, deseaba saberlo, quería saber la razón — Entonces todo lo que habías dicho de llevarme contigo a la ciudad donde estudiabas, era mentira ¿verdad?

— Sí, Izayoi —dijo apretando los puños. Ahora se iba a convertir en alguien mucho peor que el ex-novio de Sango —, todas fueron mentiras, siendo mi novia no tendrías motivos para creer que hacías algo indebido, siendo mi novia no habría ningún no por respuesta a mis deseos.

Espero allí, de pie, a que ella gritara, que llorara y le dijera que lo odiaba por haber jugado con ella, pero no hubo nada. Sintiéndose como un canalla por haberle mentido de esa forma, se dio la vuelta y la encontró mirando hacia el vacío, dio un paso hacia ella y eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

— Vete —le dijo en un hilo de voz —, vete por favor —sentía que las defensas comenzaban a romperse, su garganta temblaba y el coraje comenzaba a adueñarse de ella —. ¿No has tenido suficiente? —preguntó al verlo acercarse —. ¿Quieres que me sirva de nuevo en bandeja de plata? —lo miró a los ojos soltando chispas —. Te odio¡te odio, Inuyasha!

— No quiero nada de ti —dijo él conteniéndose, lo único que deseaba era acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios, besarla hasta que su cuerpo le pidiera más, hasta que sus duras palabras se convirtieran en gemidos y suspiros. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta — Ya tengo quien caliente mi cama, y ella es la mujer a la que amo.

Sólo cuando el seguro de la puerta sonó, fue capaz de abandonarse a las lágrimas. Sango había tenido razón y no le había creído, él sólo quería jugar con ella, era una tonta. Fue una estúpida al creer que él podía llegar a enamorarse de ella, que la amaría sin importar que no fuera nadie. Se encogió debajo de las mantas y ni siquiera el dolor que la aguja del suero, al desprenderse de su muñeca, sintió.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, nunca más podría sentir sus labios sobre su boca, ni recorrer su piel durante las noches. No podría abrazarlo mientras dormía, ni estaría a su lado para reconfortarla cuando tuviera pesadillas. Entonces, por primera vez en todas las semanas que llevaba sin recordar nada de su pasado, tuvo miedo de que sus pesadillas fueran los fantasmas de su pasado.

-.-.-.-

Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta de madera, podía escuchar los sollozos, y al cerrar sus ojos podía verla llorar, acurrucada sobre las mantas, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. Apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos, soltó un suspiro acompañado de una maldición.

Odiaba ser el causante de tanto dolor, odiaba hacerla llorar. Y lo que más odiaba era la forma en que se acababa de comportar pero… necesitaba alejarla. Nunca antes había querido tanto, nunca antes había deseado ser feliz al lado de una mujer, con tanta ansiedad, ninguna le había hecho anhelar tanto como lo hacía Izayoi.

En todos esos días en los que Izayoi había permanecido a su lado, jamás, en ninguno de ellos, el temor de que ella recordara su pasado había sido tan fuerte como lo fue desde esa mañana, después de su plática con Kagome. No podría soportar si, tal como Kagome decía, Izayoi resultara ser de alguien más.

Esa había sido la razón, el temor de perderla le había cegado, le había ocasionado tomar decisiones precipitadas, promesas que ahora debía cumplir. Endureció su mandíbula recordando las palabras de Kagome.

— _¿Estás enamorado de ella? —_Le había preguntado la chica, mientras tomaba su mano y la acercaba a su mejilla fría.

Quiso negarlo, pero no pudo. Quiso aceptarlo, pero su lengua no se movió, su garganta no emitió ningún sonido.

— _Me pregunto si… —_Había alzado su mirada, sólo para encontrarse con dos ojos castaños que lo veían con frialdad —_ a ella no le espera nadie en casa, digo es bonita, supongo que debe tener algún novio… y sus padres deben estarla buscando por todas partes_ —Quería negarlo, quería gritarle que Izayoi no era de nadie, que era sólo suya y que nunca la dejaría ir.

— _Oh, Inuyasha… sufrirás mucho si ella recobrara su memoria —_La lástima fluía como veneno en cada una de sus palabras, y en ese momento, mientras veía las olas del mar moverse melancólicamente, fue consciente de que Kagome tenía mucha razón. —_ Todos podrán ver el dolor en tus pupilas, verán que ella se robó tu corazón. Que finalmente, al igual que tu familia, te abandonó._

— _No… —_susurró frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo la fría mano de Kagome sobre su mejilla. No, Izayoi no iba a hacerle daño, no se lo permitiría. Ladeó su rostro hacia el de Kagome, ella le miraba seriamente, sin ninguna emoción.

— _Deberías alejarte, aléjate de ella —_se acercó a él y levantó su flequillo, dejando expuesta la piel de su frente _— Me tienes a mi, sabes que yo jamás te abandonaré… déjame remplazarla antes de que logre tomar lo que queda de tu consciencia y corazón._

Sintió los fríos labios sobre su frente, después sobre su boca una vez más. No había amor, no había cariño, ninguna emoción… no eran como los besos de Izayoi. Y sin embargo, supo que esos besos mantendrían a salvo los pedazos rotos de su corazón

— _Cásate conmigo —_pronunció mientras los labios de Kagome se alejaban de los suyos, dos palabras que salieron de su boca sin haberlas pensado, sin ser consciente de las consecuencias.

— _Lo haré, me casaré contigo… será nuestra promesa._

Y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo cuando vio la fría sonrisa y su futuro al lado de aquella mujer que en nada se parecía a la chica que le había salvado la vida.

Pero había hecho una promesa, una que debía cumplir. Tenía que casarse con Kagome, ella le había salvado la vida una vez y, era hora de pagar ese favor.

Enderezó su cuerpo y tras soltar un suspiro comenzó a alejarse de la habitación de Izayoi, si se quedaba un minuto más, entraría, la tomaría en brazos y le prometería, prometería que permanecería a su lado, que le protegería, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, no cuando estaba a punto de casarse con alguien más.

— Inuyasha…

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz ronca que conocía perfectamente. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos rojos del hombre que había hecho su vida un infierno desde la muerte de sus padres. Hizo un ademán con su rostro que pudo modificar inmediatamente, no deseaba que él viera su desagrado.

— Por Dios, hijo, me has dado un susto —expresó el hombre acerándose a Inuyasha con pasos lentos —. Cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, vine inmediatamente.

Correspondió el saludo del hombre, estrechando su mano y dando un ligero apretón. Lo vio alejarse, y aproximarse hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Izayoi.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño advirtió la impaciencia del hombre por abrir la puerta.

— Resulta que, esta mañana llegué a la ciudad y me comuniqué con el banco para revisar tu cuenta —los ojos del hombre brillaron con maldad, una que ni siquiera pudo evitar —. Me dijeron que habías prohibido que nadie más que tú obtuviera esa información —dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Inuyasha frunció aún más el ceño y alzó su rostro, altivo. Esa era una de las medidas que había utilizado para que ese hombre ya no tuviera ningún poder sobre el patrimonio que sus padres le habían heredado. Si tan sólo pudiera estar totalmente libre de él.

— Sí, yo mismo di la orden —su voz sonó llena de misterio, tanto que no pudo reconocerla. Notó que la mano del hombre, la que tomaba el picaporte de la puerta, apretaba con fuerza la figura redonda, y como su mandíbula se tensaba —. Me habían informado acerca de un retiro de dinero bastante fuerte, me aconsejaron tomar las riendas de lo que me queda.

— Me lo imaginé —el hombre soltó el picaporte y le sonrió —. Supongo que es hora de que te explique por qué retiré ese dinero —dijo el hombre soltando el picaporte. Suspiró mientras metía sus grandes manos en los bolsillos de su costoso pantalón negro y se acercó a él —. La verdad es que recurrí a tu cuenta porque mi fortuna se ha agotado.

— ¿Qué? —Inuyasha frunció aún más su ceño. ¿Estaba loco? — ¿Cómo es que se te ha agotado? —preguntó desconcertado.

— En los últimos meses he adquirido algunas deudas y para aumentar mi desgracia, hace algunas semanas, la hija de mi hermanastra desapareció —pronunció con voz gruesa y ronca —. Lamentablemente, hasta el día de hoy no hemos logrado hallarla —agachó su mirada, escondiendo su desdeñosa mirada — hemos gastado todo, cada centavo en su búsqueda y sin embargo parece que el mar se la tragó.

— Siento mucho escuchar eso —pronunció Inuyasha vacíamente. No sabía que decir, no tenía palabras para reconfortarle. De pronto se le secó la boca al pensar en la familia de Izayoi¿así se sentirían sus padres¿estarían gastando todo su dinero para encontrarla?

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, si los padres de Izayoi la estuvieran buscando, ellos ya se habrían enterado de algo, después de todo, los hospitales son de las primeras instituciones en estar alerta ante una desaparición.

— Pero no deseo molestarte más con mis problemas y ten por seguro que te devolveré ese dinero —murmuró el hombre alzando su rostro. Con desagrado, notó el parecido del muchacho con el que alguna vez fue su socio —. ¿Y quién está enfermo entonces? —preguntó distraídamente el hombre, viendo por el rabillo del ojo el nombre que estaba escrito en una tarjeta, pegado en la puerta —. ¿Es tu esposa?

— No —respondió con rapidez Inuyasha, sintiendo calor sobre sus mejillas —. Es la hermana de una amiga.

— Oh, ya veo —dijo el hombre distraídamente —. ¿Y entonces por qué estás tú aquí, y no tu amiga? —preguntó mirando la hora del reloj situado en la recepción del piso.

— Ella fue a descansar un rato a la casa —pronunció, odiándose por su sonrojo.

— Debo irme, Inuyasha —respondió el hombre. Inuyasha frunció el ceño… ¿No acababa de llegar?

— Está bien —murmuró tomando su mano para despedirse de él.

— Espero nos visites pronto, un poco de compañía no le vendría mal a mi hermana ¿aún la recuerdas?

Frunció el ceño. Intentando recordar a la hermanastra del hombre. Sí, la recordaba, vagamente, pero la recordaba.

— Es Kagura¿cierto? —preguntó recordando a la mujer de ojos escarlatas que le cuidaba en algunas ocasiones, recién muertos sus padres y su hermano.

— Si, la recuerdas —dijo el pelinegro alejándose.

— ¡Eh, Naraku!

El hombre se detuvo y ladeó su rostro hacia un lado para poder ver a Inuyasha por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Sí, Inuyasha?

— Si necesitas algo, referente a la búsqueda de tu sobrina, no dudes en pedirme ayuda —dijo con rigidez mientras veía la sonrisa sínica de aquel hombre, incluso en esos momentos, Naraku no podía dejar de mostrarse inflexible y arrogante.

— Oh, Inuyasha… no lo dudaré —dijo, para después seguir su camino. _"No lo dudaré"_ pensó aproximándose al ascensor.

Esperó hasta que el hombre desapareció tras dar la vuelta en una esquina del pasillo. ¿Qué hacía Naraku en el hospital? El hombre había dicho que le había dado un susto, debió haber pensado que él era el que estaba lastimado, pero ¿cómo supo que se encontraba allí?

Encogió sus hombros, resignado. Eso ahora no importaba, pensó mirando el nombre escrito sobre el tablero de la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica. "Taisho, Izayoi" pronunció sonriendo¿en qué estaba pensado Miroku al registrarla bajo ese nombre?

— ¿Señor Taisho?

Parpadeó al escuchar la voz de una chica y se giró para ver a la enfermera que vestía su impecable uniforme azul y que sostenía sobre su pecho el tablero de actividades.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

— Sí, quisiera comentarle algunas cosas acerca del estado de su esposa —pronunció la chica de cabellos rubios — ¿me acompaña? —preguntó dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la recepción.

Inuyasha le siguió con el rostro serio, sus ojos brillaban como llamas ardiendo. Reprendiéndose por el cálido sentimiento que se apoderó de su corazón al escuchar, de los labios de esa enfermera, que Izayoi era su esposa. No lo era, ni nunca lo sería… debería haciéndose a la idea acerca de ello.

-.-.-.-

Leyó una vez más el nombre escrito en el papel, allí sobre la placa de la puerta. Frunció el ceño y tomó el picaporte. Giró la perilla mientras veía de un lado a otro del pasillo, nadie debía verle entrar.

Se deslizó cuidadosamente hacia la habitación oscura. Notó el pequeño bulto, acurrucado en la cama. ¿Así que esa era la chica que le estaba causando problemas a Kikyou? Se preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Se detuvo cuando la chica se movió y cambió de posición, alejando la manta que cubría su rostro, mostrándole al hombre sus largos cabellos negros, su fino rostro y sus pálidos párpados cerrados. Sintió que retenía el aire y soltó un jadeo al ver el rostro pálido de la chica, uno que conocía a la perfección.

— Te encontré, _princesa_ —murmuró sonriendo con maldad, justo antes de deslizarse fuera de la habitación.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Señora?

Frunció el ceño y ladeo su rostro hacia la joven de cabellos castaños que vestía uniforme azul. La miró por un instante y después volvió a posar su mirada en el amplio ventanal. La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, al igual que los minutos que había pasado llorando, acurrucada sobre la cama, pensando que esta vez no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

"_Era de esperarse"_ se dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Inuyasha jamás habría podido llegar a amarle, no como ella deseaba, no de la misma forma en que él amaba a Kagome

— ¡Por Dios¿Cuándo se desprendió la aguja? —preguntó tomando el suero y la aguja —. Su esposo debió avisarnos —murmuró la chica entre dientes, bastante molesta —ah¡tenía que ser hombre!

Izayoi giró su cabeza hacia ella y casi soltó una carcajada ante todas las palabrotas que siguieron. De algo no cabía duda, esa chica casi odiaba a los chicos. Suspiró resignada mientras se acomodaba entre la gran pila de almohadas, ojalá ella tuviera la misma fuerza y carisma de esa chica.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó. La chica dejó de murmurar pestes acerca de los hombres y de sus cuantiosas citas frustradas, y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Le gustaría desayunar¿quiere que le arregle las almohadas? —preguntó la joven acercándose a ella.

— No —pronunció sonriendo levemente —. Sólo me preguntaba si ya me puedo ir.

La chica le sonrió y se alejó para tomar la bandeja del desayuno. Se volvió a acercar a Izayoi y acomodó la bandeja en su regazo.

— Caray¿es que le atiendo tan mal?— preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Izayoi frunció el ceño y negó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

— No, yo sólo quería saber si…

— Ah¿si su esposo sigue aquí? —preguntó la chica. Izayoi abrió la boca¿su esposo? Estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando la chica le interrumpió —. Su esposo está afuera de la habitación, permaneció toda la noche a su lado y salió tan sólo unos minutos antes de que usted despertara — pronunció llevando algunas prendas de ropa hacia la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama —, creo que no quería que lo viera tan desaliñado —susurró la chica.

— No creo que yo tenga…

— ¿Enfermera?

Izayoi sintió que el frío se colaba por sus huesos al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _"Que se vaya¡que se vaya, por favor!"_ rogó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para que él no viera sus ojos llorosos.

— ¿Si, señor?

— ¿Podría dejarnos solos un momento? —preguntó acercándose al sofá que pudo ser su cama, la noche pasada, si no hubiese permanecido tomando la fría mano de Izayoi entre sus manos.

— Claro, con permiso —murmuró la chica viendo con tristeza hacia Izayoi.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y esperó a que la enfermera saliera de la habitación. Dio un par de pasos hacia la cama en la que se encontraba Izayoi, con la cabeza gacha, buscando las palabras. ¿Cómo podría hablarle después de lo sucedido la noche anterior¿cómo podía mirarla a la cara después de decirle tantas mentiras?

Abrió sus ojos, con mucha lentitud. Lo vio acercarse, titubeó antes de alzar su mirada, no quería que él viera en sus ojos el sufrimiento, no quería que se sintiera culpable. Alzó su rostro lentamente y fijó sus ojos castaños sobre el rostro de Inuyasha, levemente iluminado por los débiles rayos del sol. Y a pesar de sus duras palabras, de sus dulces mentiras, de las hermosas palabras con las que él la envolvió, en ese instante, mirando sus ojos tristes y llenos de arrepentimiento, supo que jamás dejaría de quererle, aunque le causara tanto dolor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —murmuró perdiéndose en los dulces ojos castaños, intentando contener el anhelo de acercarse y cubrirla con sus brazos.

— Bien —respondió la chica bajando su mirada hacia la muñeca izquierda, justo donde tenía una pequeña herida hecha por la aguja del suelo —, sólo tengo esto —sonrió mientras alzaba su brazo y le mostraba el pequeño hematoma.

Desprendió sus ojos de los de ella para encontrarse con una hermosa sonrisa. Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, deseaba tanto besarla que... con rapidez, esquivó sus labios y se encontró mirando la herida de su muñeca. Preocupado, se acercó hasta la cama y tomó entre sus manos la de ella. Sus cálidos dedos recorrieron la nívea piel, cubriendo cuidadosamente la herida.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó rodeando la herida, con caricias lentas y suaves.

Izayoi se mordió el labio, intentando contener las emociones, el temblor de su cuerpo causado por aquellos dedos ásperos que le causaban estremecimientos.

— No mucho —susurró acercándose a él para que su otra mano detuviera las caricias de los dedos de Inuyasha. Palpó la mano de él, y después la tomó para alejarla — está bien, ya desaparecerá —dijo.

Inuyasha entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella e hizo un movimiento brusco con su cabeza, que lo dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Podía sentir el cálido aliento sobre sus labios, su olor. Cerró sus ojos, conteniendo las ganas de abrir sus labios y tomar los labios de él, con fuerza.

_Un último beso_…

Recorrió su rostro, observó sus largas pestañas que adornaban los párpados cerrados, sonrió al recorrer el gracioso puente de su nariz, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento en que ella abrió sus labios para capturar sus ojos sobre ellos.

_Sólo una vez más_…

Tocó con timidez los labios de Izayoi, esperando a que ella le rechazara, pero no fue así. Deslizó su lengua sobre los pálidos labios, arrancándole un suspiro, haciéndola abrirlos para permitirle tomarlos. Jugó con sus labios, mordiendo y lamiendo una y otra vez, sin llegar a adentrarse en su boca. Movió sus labios sobre los de ella, con movimientos lentos, llenos de ternura, movimientos que ella correspondió.

Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior, lo hizo gemir y susurrar su nombre sobre sus labios húmedos. Su mano ahuecó la mejilla del chico, y los dedos de la otra se adentraron en su cabello negro.

_Te amo, nunca olvides que te amo…_

Ladeó su rostro, profundizando el beso. Este sería el último que le daría, una última caricia antes de alzar una barrera sobre su corazón para impedirle acercarse más, una que resguardaría para siempre.

_Perdóname…_

Lo acercó aún más para unir su lengua a la de él, para deslizarla por cada centímetro de su boca. Le besó hambrienta, consciente de que no habría otro, de que esta sería la despedida y su único recuerdo, lo único que tendría para enfrentarse a una vida nueva, una donde él no podría estar.

El beso se rompió lentamente, sus rostros se alejaron y finalmente sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Le sonrió con ternura, intentando alejar las lágrimas para no preocupar más a esos ojos dorados.

_Adiós, Inuyasha…_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

N/A: Se que no tengo perdón, pero aún así, les pido perdón por mi ausencia y tardanza. Me merezco un buen coscorrón y una buena reprimenda por dejarles colgados con esta historia. Sólo diré que mi inspiración se fue por la ventana, y que por cuestiones personales (aquí entra el estoy enamorada pero no correspondida) parecía no regresar.**

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal, sólo me tocó el corazón la parte final. No sé a ustedes que le parezca.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, y por dejarme reviews. Espero que ausentarme tanto tiempo no les haya hecho perder el interés, así que espero sus opiniones y mis llamadas de atención por la tardanza.

Besitos a todos…


	12. Dolor

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inuyasha ni los personajes que manejo en esta historia me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para darle vida a mi historia.

**Capítulo 11**

**-Dolor -**

Sus ojos rojos se deslizaron por el ambarino color del vaso de whisky que sujetaba con la mano mientras torcía sus labios para formar una sonrisa.

― ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará? ―. Preguntó Kagura mirando a Naraku con desdén. Él le correspondió con una mirada fría y durante un segundo prestó atención sobre la fotografía de la pequeña Rin que Kagura mantenía en sus manos.

― Funcionará―. Su voz sonó gruesa y peligrosa. La mujer frente a él se exaltó al ver en sus ojos un destello de soberbia―. Esa princesa regresará a mí y entonces la Shikon no Tama será mía para siempre―dijo tomando de un solo trago el líquido ámbar.

-.-.-.-

El día parecía expresar la pena que cargaba su alma, pensó Izayoi con pesadez mientras observaba las nubes matizadas de negro y gris en el cielo. El viaje del hospital a la casa de Inuyasha le había parecido eterno. Izayoi cerró sus ojos mareada por el viaje e intentó aplacar sus nauseas, aún se sentía sedada y débil. Con los ojos cerrados dejó caer su cabeza en el vidrio del auto y dormitó hasta que oyó la voz de Sango que le preguntaba a Miroku si ella se encontraba mejor.

― ¿Estás bien, Izayoi? ―. Sango dio un pequeño golpe en el vidrio en el que se recargaba la pelinegra. Ella movió si cabeza afirmando y se retiró del vidrio para permitir que Miroku abriera la puerta.

Con delicadeza él la tomo en brazos y ella dejó llevarse aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Escuchó pasos seguirla y supuso que se trataba de Sango, sin embargo sus nauseas se hicieron casi insoportables cuando escuchó la voz mimosa de Kagome que recibía a su amado Inuyasha.

Miroku pareció presentir su malestar puesto que susurró unas palabras en voz baja y sintió como apresuró el paso para dejar atrás a Inuyasha con su prometida. Al llegar a la habitación de Sango, Miroku la recostó en la cama. Izayoi permaneció quieta y callada, sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creyó que saldría de su pecho.

― ¿Mejor así? ― notó la preocupación en la voz de Sango. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio los ojos tristes de la chica.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes― murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro, ―solo me siento mareada y torpe―. Dejó escapar una leve sonrisa cuando Sango acomodó las almohadas de su espalda―. Gracias.

Sango le sonrió correspondiendo su agradecimiento. Tomó una de las manos de Izayoi mientras veía como la chica dejaba caer la mirada a la manta sobre sus piernas.

― Yo sé que ahora no quieres hablar de este asunto pero si necesitas hacerlo, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo―. No podía ver la mirada de Izayoi pero intuía que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

― Gracias, Sango―susurró ella con la voz entrecortada―, pero ahora quisiera estar sola un momento.

La castaña miró a los ojos a su novio y él asintió. Murmurando un "estaré abajo" se dirigió hacia la puerta en compañía de Miroku. Tras cerrarse la puerta de la habitación fue que un desgarrador sollozo escapó de sus labios y mirando tristemente a la ventana fue que se dejó llevar por las lágrimas.

Se despertó unas horas más tarde. Sintiendo los ojos más pesados que de costumbre los abrió con lentitud intentando que ellos se adaptaran a la luz del atardecer. El día parecía haber mejorado mientras estuvo dormida puesto que el sol dejaba ver sus últimos rayos del día y teñían el mar de un tono naranja. Pensando en que sería mejor para ella dejar atrás la traición de Inuyasha se acomodó sobre la cama y se levantó, sin embargo el solo hecho de pensar en olvidarle le helaba el alma.

Lentamente se deslizó por el pasillo intentando no hacer ruidos, lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención de Inuyasha. Parecía que el ojidorado no estaba en casa puesto que no había rastros ni de él ni de Kagome. Caminó hacia la cocina y se encontró a Sango preparando la cena.

La chica le escuchó llegar y la saludó si voltear a verla mientras Izayoi se deslizaba en uno de los bancos frente a la barra.

― ¿Más tranquila? ― preguntó la castaña mientras servía un poco de sopa miso sobre un cuenco y se lo ofrecía a la pelinegra.

Izayoi la miró a los ojos, su cabeza involuntariamente asintió, sin embargo sus labios temblaron ante el simple recuerdo de las bruscas palabras que Inuyasha le dijo en el hospital. Comenzó a comer la sopa en pequeñas porciones, a decir verdad no tenía apetito pero no quería mostrarse grosera ante las atenciones de Sango.

― ¿No piensas comer nada? ― le preguntó Izayoi a Sango quien también tomo un poco de sopa y la sirvió en un plato.

― Quería comer hasta que regresara Miroku con Inuyasha, pero parece que esa chica tonta debe estar comprando medio centro comercial―murmuró enfadada como si la presencia de Kagome no le fuera agradable.

Kagome la miró con curiosidad mientras se llevaba los palillos a la boca. Sango se sonrojó ante su expresión de niña berrinchuda.

―Dijo que no tenía ropa― aseguró con voz sarcástica―. Y entonces Inuyasha le dijo que podría usar mi ropa―murmuró ofendida. ― Al menos, ella fue lo suficiente terca para convencer a Inuyasha de que la llevara a comprar al centro comercial― hizo una pequeña pausa mientras hacía un puchero―. Lo malo fue que Inuyasha no quiso salir solo con ella, así que le dijo a Miroku que lo acompañara o si no se aburriría como ostra esperando a que ella terminara de comprar su guarda ropa―.

Izayoi dejó salir una sonrisa ante los gestos infantiles de Sango. Tal como le contaba las cosas parecía una niña celosa de las atenciones que mostraba Inuyasha a esa chica, y sobretodo por el hecho de que su novio había sido prácticamente arrebatado de sus manos esa tarde.

"_¿Y tú no estas celosa?"_ Izayoi espantó sus pensamientos. Tal vez Inuyasha la había convertido en su amante por lástima o por simple deseo, pero ello no cambiaba los sentimientos que sentía por él. Lo mínimo que esperaba de que Kagome estuviera con él era que lo hiciera feliz.

―Quizá no deberías hablar así de ella sin antes conocerla― le dijo moviendo su sopa distraídamente con los palillos.

―Izayoi―. La forma en que dijo el nombre captó su atención― Créeme, esa mujer es mezquina y mercenaria, no dudo que lo único que quiera es gastar el dinero de Inuyasha―. Sango la miró a los ojos y quizá notó la incredulidad que reflejaban sus ojos―. Aún eres demasiado inocente para darte cuenta de muchas cosas.

Izayoi se sonrojó, después de ser la amante de Inuyasha no creía que se tratara de una persona inocente. Solo recordar sus besos y sus caricias encendían sus mejillas aún más y la hundían más en su pena. Bajó la vista a su plato casi intacto de sopa, ¿de verdad podría olvidarle?, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro al darse cuenta que ni siquiera alejándose de él lo lograría.

Siguió jugando con la sopa perdida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que ellos habían regresado, sólo escuchar su voz rebelde y rasposa fue la única forma en que ella alejó sus pensamientos. Conteniendo las ganas de voltear a verle cerró sus puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y soportó.

Escuchó a Kagome quejarse de la cena, notó la molestia de Sango y la incomodidad de Miroku ante sus comentarios, y sobretodo lo sintió a él. Sentado frente a ella con sus manos sobre la barra mirándola fijamente.

Kagome por otro lado, a parte de quejarse, notó el interés del ojidorado en la pelinegra y con su voz más cortante le preguntó a Izayoi si se encontraba bien. Izayoi estaba absorta en las manos de Inuyasha, y fue hasta que Sango le llamó de nuevo que prestó atención a los demás.

― ¿Uhm? ― murmuró con la voz débil levantando la mirada hacia la castaña.

― ¿Qué piensas Izayoi? ― preguntó Sango mientras ignoraba la fría mirada de Kagome―. Izayoi se quedó viéndola incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente.

― ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón niña? ― Le preguntó Kagome cortante, como si se mofara de verla como una simple muñeca hueca.

―N-no―susurró Izayoi llevando su mirada vacía a sus manos, sonrojada por el tono que utilizó Kagome, fue como si la creyera estúpida―, sólo pensaba en que quizá debería buscar a mi familia― dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras sentía encogerse su corazón.

Durante ese tiempo ni siquiera se había preguntado por su familia, tal vez estaban desesperados por su desaparición o por el contrario, quizá no tenía a nadie y estaba sola. Haciendo un mohín con sus labios pálidos alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que la miraban fríos. Se encogió en su asiento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para disimular el silencio que se había creado en la cocina.

― ¿Les parece mala idea? ―preguntó observado las caras de los presentes. Inuyasha murmuró algo parecido a una maldición y Kagome lo siguió como perrito detrás de su dueño. Sango y Miroku la vieron sorprendidos pero la castaña fue la primera en mostrar su apoyo.

―Claro que no, Izayoi―dijo sonriendo―. Si gustas, Miroku y yo podemos ayudarte. Estábamos pensando independizarnos de Inuyasha ahora que él ha regresado a casa, así que puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras buscamos a tu familia―. Sango le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, llena de ternura. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma. Quizá, lejos de Inuyasha no sería tan dolorosa su agonía.

-.-.-.-

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― murmuró Kagome cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha. Éste la miró con soslayo un momento y se preguntó por qué era tan diferente a la chica que había conocido en su niñez.

Esta Kagome era hermosa, su piel se perlaba con los rayos de la luna y la hacía lucir tan pálida como un cadáver. Sabía que sus redondeadas curvas podrían hacerle perder la cordura y que sus caricias lo elevarían hasta el más ardiente deseo, pero sus ojos…

Sus ojos expresaban sensualidad si quería, soberbia la mayoría del tiempo, frialdad siempre pero nunca cariño, nunca expresaban ternura o algo que no fuera ese sentimiento tan frío que mostraba… rencor.

En cambio, Izayoi era lo más cercano a lo que deseaba en una mujer. Más allá del placer que le otorgaba su dulce cuerpo y tan intenso que le daba miedo entregar su corazón hasta el punto de que ella hiciera con él cuanto quisiese.

Con tristeza miró a la chica que había esperado por años, tal vez no se pareciese a la dulce niña que conoció, pero era la mujer a la que había esperado toda su vida, la única que había amado hasta que Izayoi apareció.

Sin decir una palabra, se acercó a Kagome y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un ardiente beso. Ella correspondió de la misma forma, apasionada y deseosa, arrebatada. Por un momento, al verla, vio el rostro de Izayoi reflejado en el de ella y su ardor se vio remplazado por la necesidad de ser amado al compás de un bello vals.

En silencio, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su lecho, aquel que había compartido con la dulce joven de ojos castaños y la amó como si se tratara de ella, como si Izayoi estuviera en sus fríos ojos cafés.

-.-.-

No podía dormir, de eso estaba segura. Suspiró dándose vuelta sobre su pedazo de cama. Sango parecía dormir profundamente puesto que ni siquiera se percató de las últimas 2 horas que Izayoi pasó revolviéndose en las sábanas.

Soltando un bufido, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Con cuidado la abrió y silenciosamente bajó las escaleras al primer piso, estando ahí se deslizó hacia la cocina para cruzar la puerta que la llevaba a la suave arena que cubría el patio trasero.

Solo llevaba una delgada camisola que Sango le había prestado y se encogió al sentir la fría brisa que golpeaba su cuerpo. Caminó cansada hacia las olas del mar y sus ojos se cerraron al sentir el agua fría en sus pies. Sonrió despreocupada, era como si el agua limpiara su dolor y la hiciera olvidar de todo, de Inuyasha, de su memoria perdida, de su familia preocupada, de la posibilidad de que no tuviera a nadie.

Dio otro paso, y luego siguió otro, el mar parecía darle la paz que ella necesitaba y quería más. Caminó por la arena hasta que el agua salina cubrió sus rodillas intentó dar otro paso pero una fuerte mano se posó en su muñeca y la detuvo.

―No te atrevas a hacerlo―. Izayoi, sorprendida volteó a ver a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras y se encontró con dos orbes doradas que parecían tan agitadas como las olas del mar.

Ella le miró con curiosidad y después bajó su mirada hacia el lugar donde presionaban sus fuertes dedos. Una descarga eléctrica corrió por su espalda y ella tuvo que alejar su mano como si su contacto le quemara. Él pareció ofenderse porque de pronto sus ojos se tiñeron con un suave matiz rojizo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó dándole la espalda, reanudando su deseo de sentir el agua en todo su cuerpo.

Él volvió a tomarla del brazo y la hizo volverse hacia él. Ella le vio molesta, ¿quién se creía que era?

― ¿Deseas algo? ― volvió a dirigirle la palabra mirándole con el seño fruncido. Él pareció recorrer su cuerpo con su intensa mirada; ella pudo descifrar el deseo que acompañaba a sus enojados ojos dorados. Como si pudiese protegerse de esa forma, se abrazó a sí misma cubriendo su cuerpo y esa reacción pareció enfriar sus pensamientos debido a que él le ofreció una mirada dura.

― Si no piensas decirme nada, te pido que me dejes sola― murmuró apretando sus labios hasta que éstos formaron una pálida línea.

― ¿Qué haces aquí tu? ―. Su voz sonó dura, carente de cualquier sentimiento.

Ella se molestó tan solo por la forma en que le había contestado. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo ahí con la duda cuando él se lo impidió poniéndose delante de su camino. Ella intentó esquivar su mirada e intentó huir de él pero de nuevo se interpuso.

―Sólo salí a dar un paseo, no podía dormir― dijo apretando los dientes. Comenzaba a descubrir que no reaccionaba con muy buen humor cuando alguien le acosaba.

A Izayoi le pareció que su dura expresión se suavizaba cuando pronunció esas palabras. Sin dar ninguna otra explicación le rodeo y se dirigió camino a la casa.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó él con autoridad. Ella se detuvo y cerró sus puños con fuerza. Estaba a punto de dar otro paso, ignorando su pregunta y sobretodo a él cuando escuchó abrirse la ventana de la habitación de Inuyasha.

― ¿Cariño, qué haces ahí? ― dijo Kagome a penas cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana. La sábana no pudo disimular que se encontraba desnuda debajo de ella. ―Vamos, amor… sube y te daré otro momento de placer como el de hace un rato― dijo con voz ronca, evidentemente llena de deseo.

Inuyasha miró cuando Izayoi se giró para verlo al rostro. Pensó que encontraría lágrimas en sus ojos, Kagome estaba siendo muy cruel con sus palabras pero no fue así. Frente a él sólo encontró una mirada fría y asqueada.

―Tu prometida te llama, Inuyasha― pronunció lo más tranquila y desinteresada que pudo. Inuyasha caminó hacia la puerta de la casa―. Y no vuelvas a tratarme como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre mi― susurró apretando los dientes cuando este pasó a su lado―. Ya no eres nada mío― dijo con voz cortante lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara antes de cruzar la puerta de la casa.

Al entrar, con la mirada triste y llena de dolor se dirigió a su habitación, donde su prometida le esperaba. Al llegar con ella, esta se le abalanzó y comenzó a besarlo. Disgustado consigo mismo por lo que había hecho con ella y a Izayoi se la quitó de encima con brusquedad y murmuró que estaba cansado.

Kagome por otro lado, se dirigió a la ventana y miró a la pelinegra sentada en la arena viendo como se movían las olas del mar.

"_Me las pagarás, chiquilla tonta"_ pensó ofendida por el rechazo de Inuyasha. Después, se deslizó bajo las sábanas lo más cerca que pudo del ojidorado.

-.-.-.-

Miró el amanecer como si se tratara de lo más hermoso que haya visto desde hace mucho. Sonriendo se dirigió al agua y comenzó a jugar con las olas inquietas.

― ¡Buenos días, señorita Izayoi! ― gritó Miroku desde la puerta de la cocina. De pronto se vio a una Sango apurada que salía por la puerta sin preocuparse de que había pasado a traer a su novio. Miroku cayó sentado sobre la arena y la castaña se dirigía a ella con una mirada que interpretó como la de una madre a punto de reñir a su hija.

―Por Kami, ¿qué es lo que pasa por tu mente niña? ― le dijo molesta una vez que estuvo a unos pasos de ella―. Te dejo dormida en mi cama y cuando me despierto resulta que ya no estás― reprochó colocando los brazos en jarras.

―Lo siento― murmuró Izayoi apenada con Sango―, es que no podía dormir y preferí salir para no despertarte con mis suspiros y movimientos― dijo frunciendo el labio.

La castaña la miró con dureza pero después su ceño se suavizó y rio al ver el rostro inocente y apenado de Izayoi. La pelinegra sonrió también y se acercó a Miroku que se levantaba de la arena.

― ¿Estás bien, Miroku? ―preguntó riéndose de él, Miroku, esbozando una sonrisa se acercó a ella y sonrió al ver a su novia acercarse.

―Por supuesto que sí, pequeña Izayoi― Miroku le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y le habló con su voz más seductora―. Sabe señorita, he estado pensando que mi novia es muy brusca conmigo y que quizá me convendría buscar a una novia más dulce y tierna, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Izayoi esbozó una sonrisa poco convencida. Mientras Sango vio a Miroku con ironía, intentando esconder su molestia.

― ¡Claro!, así yo podría conseguirme un novio que sea menos cariñoso con las demás chicas―. Susurró molesta mientras pasaba entre él e Izayoi demasiado molesta para el gusto de Miroku.

Izayoi solo se limito a fruncir su boca, avergonzada mientras veía a Miroku seguir a su novia. Escuchó que masculló unas palabras pero no estuvo segura de lo que él quiso decir. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, quizá Sango podría enseñarle a hacer una comida tan mala que hiciera que Inuyasha y Kagome se arrepintieran de tratarla como a una tonta.

-.-.-.-

Dejó que el agua cayera fría se deslizara por cada músculo tenso. Sus ojos dorados permanecieron escondidos detrás de sus párpados mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a irritarle.

― ¡Soy un estúpido! ―dijo apretando los dientes. Dejó caer los puños en el azulejo con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y dejó que el calor matutino secara su piel morena. Podía escuchar la voz calculadora de Kagome, diciéndole lo maravilloso que había sido estar con él la noche anterior y que ningún hombre la había tratado con la delicadeza con la que él la trató.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se sentó en la cama. Kagome apareció llevando un vestido veraniego que había comprado la tarde anterior y sonreía como una niña pequeña.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó inocentemente mientras daba una vuelta para mostrarle el vestido.

Inuyasha la miró y se quedó helado al notar su sonrisa cálida. Si no fuera porque estaba ambas en casa, podría pensar que Kagome e Izayoi eran la misma persona. Kagome se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

―Me gusta―susurró Inuyasha correspondiendo a su abrazo con torpeza. Kagome por otro lado sonrió con maldad antes de rozar la mejilla de Inuyasha con sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-

― ¡Está delicioso! ―elogió Miroku saboreando los fideos que había cocinado Izayoi― Señorita, Izayoi… está usted lista para casarse―bromeó comiendo un poco más―, si usted gusta yo podría ser el ideal para eso―sonrió plenamente, ignorando la mirada asesina de su novia y el sonrojo de Izayoi.

― ¡Ignóralo, Izayoi!―dijo Sango entre dientes antes de mandar a Miroku a abrir la puerta―. No dejes que sus bromas te incomoden― susurró con dulzura mientras probaba la cena.

― ¿Han visto a Inuyasha? ―preguntó Miroku entrando a la cocina―, ahí afuera está un señor que dice conocerlo y que le urge hablar con él― explicó el ojiazul.

―Debe estar en su habitación―contestó Sango mirándole―, ¿al menos ofreciste algo? ―preguntó la castaña reprochando la mala educación de su novio.

―No―Miroku le sonrió con cinismo―, ve tú mientras la señorita Izayoi y yo buscamos a Inuyasha.

Sango murmuró una maldición antes de salir hacia el recibidor mientras Miroku dirigía a Izayoi hacia la puerta de la cocina. Si Inuyasha no estaba por ningún lado de la casa, entonces debía estar paseando por la playa.

Ambos lo buscaron un rato por los alrededores hasta que decidieron separarse. Miroku caminaría hacia la carretera mientras ella se dirigiría hacia el espeso bosque que estaba cerca de la casa.

Izayoi caminó temerosa entre las raíces del bosque, con las manos se cubrió los brazos descubiertos y los frotó intentando combatir el ligero frío que se sentía ahí. Caminó con cuidado, alerta de cualquier sonido o movimiento y justo al pasar de lado un tronco gigante que le impedía ver hacia adelante encontró a Inuyasha envuelto entre los brazos de Kagome mientras compartían un dulce beso.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

N/A: **¡Por fin lo terminé!

Una disculpa enorme por estos años que tardé en actualizar pero mi compu murió junto con toda la historia terminada y fue todo un pleito para que esta servidora dejara de hacerse bolas con las ideas y volverla a armar, al igual que con las demás que publica en esta página.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por leerme y esperarme todo este tiempo, y las que no me esperaron espero vuelvan a interesarse en esta historia a la que le quedan pocos capítulos de vida y sé que no les puedo pedir dinero por publicar pero me conformo con un review con su opinión o comentario xD

Hasta el próximo capítulo (Prometo no tardar)

Sapphire Hare


End file.
